Friends Forever, Maybe Not Year 1 and 2
by Krstna
Summary: Starting a new school is always hard, but imagine it was a school filled with magic, where the family you come from defines you and everything you thought you knew is turned upside down. This is the story of the Marauders, Lily and their friends first two
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that you recognise only a few things are mine. Plus I make no money off this if I was JKR I'd be too busy writing book six to do this.

I'd also like to say now that this story is dedicated to Katie, rest in peace for eternity hun

Friends Forever, Maybe Not

Introduction

Everyone has heard of the story of Harry Potter, but this is not his story. Have you ever wondered about his parents, about their families, past, what they were like in school and how they got together?

This is their story, the story of a monster, a traitor, a friend wrongly judged, a muggle born and a fighter

Like everything their lives were planned for them. Some by their parents and some by Fate itself.

It was a cool October morning when the Blacks found themselves holding their first-born son Sirius. He was what they thought to be perfect. His entire life was now planned out for him he would be raised with other pure blood wizards, would go to Hogwarts where he would be a Slytherin and then marry into a pure blood family with the same beliefs as them. He would then join the ministry in a high important job that involved sitting at a desk for hours doing hardly any work.

Months passed and soon it was January, a young couple were looking out at the snow while holding their newborn son. This was a joyous occasion for the Lupins as they held baby Remus close. They had no idea what his future would bring but as long as he was happy they didn't care. They would raise him to be kind to others and to never judge people.

More time passed and so the snow melted and was replaced by the March rain. With the rain came the birth of James Potter, to his parents' happiness, who had been trying for children for years. His parents' very much like the Blacks had planned out their son's future. He would be raised with wizards who cared for everyone and then go to Hogwarts where he would be a Gryffindor and then he would marry a good woman who he loved and who loved him back.

These three boys had something in common, they were all part of the wizarding world. Yet in the Muggle (non-magical) world, someone was being born who would have a large part in they're lives. In the month of May a girl was born by the name of Lily, the younger child of the Evans'. Her parents had decided she would go to school, and then marry a decent man who could look after her. They were the kind of people who believed that only men should work.

Now one more person was yet to be born and it was a warm sunny June day when Peter Pettigrew was born into the world. He was the joy of his mother's world she dotted on him. She wanted him to grow up to be loved and a decent man.

All five were destined to meet and to be friends, although that comes later in the story.


	2. PreHogwarts: Chapter 1

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 1

Time passed and soon the children were six, things changed in their lives, which helped to shaped them into what they became.

Sirius Black had been an only child all his life. He enjoyed it, as he hated his family. Being an only child meant he could hide in his room and play by himself. There was a down side though and that was all his parents dreams were focused on him.

It was February of his 3rd year of life when he became an older brother. He hated having a brother as he was likely to have to spend time with him, but it was someone else for his parents to focus on.

As the months turned into years he found himself more isolated from the rest of his family. He found it extremely difficult to talk to his mother, who was also talking about finding him a nice 'suitor'. She always told him about how he should be above most wizards and deserved the best when it came to the future. That was why at the age of 6 his mother was already looking into the best girls for him to marry. She looked into they're families wealth and purity of they're blood. This bored Sirius and so he made it his duty to always be busy when his mother wanted to talk to him.

Then there was his father. He spent all his time telling Sirius about how he was upper class and should behave like a proper young gentleman. He tried to teach Sirius the proper way to talk, walk and even how to sit. He would spend hours telling Sirius about how he should never work, but live off the families wealth. He should be seen to make donations to the right people and never make comments that could come back to haunt him.

Regulus however, was different again. He was younger than Sirius and so was immune to certain things. Although his mother was also looking into brides for him, he felt that it was his duty. He believed everything that his mother told him and was quick to pick up on the things that his father said. To his parents he was the perfect son and Sirius was high strong.

By the time Sirius was 8 he had already started counting down the months until he could leave. He spent all day everyday in 12 Grimmauld Place, and this was down to the fact that young wizard children didn't go to school until the age of 11.

His parents didn't work they lived on their riches and so he spent every day with his family and no one else. There were times when he saw people of his age, but they were normally his cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. The only other people he ever saw were from the same background as himself, there were the Snapes, Malfoys, Dixons, Averys, Notts and Lestranges.

He found that even when he was surrounded by all these people the only ones he felt that he could be at ease with were Andromeda and Amanda. They were his only friends, they were different from the rest, young yes but wiser in the ways of life. Sirius felt almost like he was being true to himself around them, and yet he felt a fraud around the others.

The years passed slowly for the boy but soon he had turned 10. It was typical that at this age wizarding children would receive an acceptance form from one of the wizarding schools. By the June Sirius had been annoying his parents everyday asking if his letter was there.

It was a warm morning at the beginning of July when a brown tawny owl flew into the Black's house. Sirius was sitting with his father listening to another lecture about manners and being told how to act when taken to buy his school supplies. Sirius heard a funny noise as he looked around him he saw something, which made his heart flutter. There was an owl flying towards him.

The owl landed on the table in front of Sirius, and he noticed tied to its leg was a letter. Sirius looked closer at the letter and smiled when seeing it addressed to him. Sirius carefully removed the letter from the owl's leg and ripped open the envelope. Quickly he skim read the letter and then screamed with delight. He noticed that his hand was shaking; he didn't care though because he was going to Hogwarts.

The following day Sirius was taken to Diagon Alley by his proud parents. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and sat in the bar. Sirius was itching to go to the shops but was not allowed to leave until after his father finished his drink. Sirius watched as his father slowly lifted the glass to his mouth. He watched his father's mouth open as he allowed the drink to enter. Saw his father move his hand away and place the empty glass back on the table.

Their first stop was Gringotts bank where Sirius, Regulus and Mrs. Black stayed on the main floor as Mr. Black was taken by a goblin down to the family vault to collect money to buy Sirius school supply. Sirius looked around and watched as wizards came in and left, while the goblins weighed out stones.

They walked out of the bank and headed straight to collect robes for school, so they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Sirius stood on a stool while a middle-aged witch with greying hair measured him. Within 20 minutes he was jumping off the stool with his uniform in a bag ready to go to the next shop.

The next thing that they decided to collect was Sirius' schoolbooks, which they purchased in Flourish and Blotts. As Sirius entered the shop he could feel his mouth hit the floor. What a waste of a shop, there were so many shelves, it was quite large, it would have been perfect for a prank shop instead they wasted it on books. Sirius watched as an assistant got all his books and gave them to his mother.

The four exited the shop and headed towards another shop. This one was filled with bits of ingredients that could be used in potions. They purchased what they needed and again left the shop.

They walked past a sport shop, and Sirius ran towards the window. Sirius loved Quidditch and wanted more than anything to play on his house team. He knew that he wasn't allowed a broomstick in his first year and so resisted going inside. The shop the other side of this though was a lot harder to resist.

Sirius looked through the window and saw rows and rows of shelves filled with the latest of pranks. Sirius wished that he could sneak inside to buy some Dungbombs but knew his mother would kill him if he tried.

"Sirius, come on, we have to get you you're wand."

They entered an old shop, it was silent inside and Sirius felt almost out of place. He looked around and found himself surrounded by nothing but boxes.

"Mr. Black, I remember you Dragon heartstring 12 inches and Mrs. Black unicorn hair 8 inches."

Sirius watched as both his parents nodded at the old man. Then he watched as the man turned to him.

"Young Sirius Black, which is you're wand arm."

Sirius looked at the old man, never taking his eyes from the other

"My right arm."

As he finished talking a tape measurer started up his arm, then down his legs and before he knew it across his nose.

"Mr. Black lets see, Dragon heartstring, Willow 10 inches"

Sirius waved the wand and nothing happened, it was pulled out of his hand and replaced by another. This continued until he had waved 6 wands around and his arm was beginning to ache.

"Mr. Black you are difficult, I know try this Chimera tail hair, Mahogany, Pliable 12 inches"

When Sirius held it, he knew instantly that this one was different he felt warmth spreading up his arm. He waved it and silver sparks flew out of it.

"Yes Mr. Black this is the wand for you. Very good wand will do well with transfiguration I believe."

They left the shop, Sirius with a huge smile on his face at having gotten his wand. He thought of the words the man had said. Good at transfiguration, he didn't really care as long as the wand would be good for duelling and for pulling pranks.

Then they headed into another shop this one different from the rest. As they entered the most unpleasant smell hit Sirius face, it was a mixture between rotten eggs, and dragons dung. His eyes tried to adjust to the dim light and then he noticed all the owls watching him.

They headed up to the counter and were greeted by an old man, with balding blonde hair.

"Hello, may I help you please."

"Yes we would like an owl for out son, Sirius what colour would you like."

Sirius looked around and saw brown owls, white owls and then his eyes were met by violet, as he came eye to eye with the prettiest bird he had ever seen. The owl was smaller than the rest yet had the largest presence. The violet eyes continued to pierce him as he slowly stepped towards the owl. He stroked her feathers and watched as she edged closer to him, and placed her head on his upper arm.

"I see that you have chosen, and a great choice it is to, I may add."

His mother paid the man as Sirius place the owl into a cage. Smiling they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where the flooed home.

They set everything down in the living room, where Sirius' mother shocked him.

"Let me see that owl, beautiful black bird, a name for it, I think Purity is the best name it stands for everything we believe in."

Sirius smiled at his mother as he took the cage containing 'Purity' upstairs to his room.

"Purity, that's not a good name for you is it girl, let me see you're midnight black. Yes that's it I'll call you Midnight, only Knight as in the medieval knights that were always duelling."

Sirius released the bird from her cage.

"Mid-Knight, do you like that girl."

The owl hooted in response to his question, and it was settled, she was Mid-Knight, Sirius' new pet and favourite owl.

Sirius spent the next month and a half counting down the days until he could leave his childhood home behind and start afresh in Hogwarts. He read through his books (only once) and spent the rest of the time planning pranks for other houses. As the weeks wore on, and the days until he would leave lessened the list of pranks grew and by the week before he had 3 feet of parchment just filled with pranks.

With the lessening of days his nerves grew greater. Sirius was worried about being placed into a house filled with people like Snape, Malfoy and Nott. He hoped that he would be placed in a house with nice people otherwise he would leave go to another school.


	3. Chapter 2

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 2 

James Potter sat on a big purple comfy chair. His mind was wondering as he sat alone in his hotel room. Outside it was another lovely evening in London. The sky was still blue with few clouds hanging around. In St James Park muggles sat sun bathing, catching the last of the summer days sunshine. He watched as others played some sort of sport that involved a ball being kicked around. He didn't think it was as good as Quidditch. There was only one ball to start with and they didn't ride brooms.

James was in London because his parents were meeting up with an old school friend. They had chosen muggle London as Maria Williams was married to a muggle man. James didn't mind this and he knew his parents were downstairs in the expensive bar enjoying cocktails and other assortments of alcohol.

James had to admit that muggle London was lovely. He liked Buckingham Palace. It amazed him that muggle men had built it over so many decades and that people still lived there. Then there was Big Ben with the houses of Parliament. He knew that those two were still in use and that the muggle authorities spent their time there, James wondered how many wizards sat in the muggle parliament.

He had HATED Oxford Street (which is a very long street filled with nothing but shops). His mother had enjoyed this (along with the other woman). James had spent the entire day being dragged from shop to shop with his mother, Maria and Rhiannon. He had watched them try on clothes and shoes and bags. It had been the longest day of the young boys life.

They then went to see a West End play. They had seen 'My Fair Lady' which had been a lot of singing. James had laughed at the play; he found that the muggle clothes were just hysterical. He had been shushed by so many people and had even been threatened by his mother that if he didn't quieten down she would throw him out.

The week he had spent in London had flown by. Now as the sun was fading behind the trees and the sky turning a shade of pink he thought of his future. He would be going to school come September, Hogwarts most likely.

As he was thinking the sun set and out of his window he watched muggle London light up. It was breath taking. As he watched he noticed an owl fly up to the hotel window.

Carefully James lent out the window and coxed the owl closer. Soon he was holding a large envelope in his hand. He ripped it open and pulled the letters out. Quickly he read through it and then did the first thing that came to mind, he jumped on the bed.

An hour passed, then two hours and still he jumped on the bed, his parents (who had been in the bar) came up three hours later to find him still jumping on the bed.

A row followed this until James handed the letter over. Then a sight never before seen. The three Potters jumped on the bed together laughing. Followed by them visiting Maria to tell her the good news.

Knocking the hotel door they stood outside waiting for it to open. They watched as a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that had been tousled due to sleep opened the door.

"Rhiannon he got in he's going to Hogwarts."

Rhiannon pulled the door open further and enveloped James in a hug. That was the first of many, as both Steve and Maria grabbed him. Then the six went back down to the bar where they had a slap up meal to celebrate.

The following day the six people went to Diagon Alley to get James and Rhiannon their school things. Rhiannon would be entering her fourth year at the school and also required many new things.

James ran around all the shops, they all went to get robes first. Rhiannon and James stood on stools getting fitted laughing at James while he tried not to fall off the stool. He was soon fitted with his school robes and was leaving with his purchase.

Their next stop was to get potion ingredients, where they got James all new things and Rhiannon an updated set. James left the shop rather quirkily, as he didn't like the owner.

Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts where they would buy their books. James entered the shop and saw rows upon rows of books and felt his eyes water. Why books, imagine all the Quidditch stuff and prank equipment they could fit in there, it would have been amazing. They waited as an assistant collected all their books and then they paid and left the shop.

They're next stop was a run down looking one. Inside they found rows and rows of boxes.

"Arr… Mr Potter I've been expecting you. Which is you're wand arm."

James looked at the old man he scared James out of his wits. He then looked at his parents who waved their right arms at him.

"Oh my right arm."

He waited for the old man to react and then felt something. Looking down he found a tape measurer measuring his arm, leg, chest, nose. He found it weird.

"Mr Potter try this, it's a Unicorn tail hair, 14 inches maple."

James waved the wand but nothing happened, he felt it pulled out of his hand.

"No, no that's no good umm try this one, dragon heartstring 10 inches oak."

James waved this wand and again had it pulled from his grasp. This pattern was repeated a following 9 times then.

"I know, try this one. It's Mahogany 11 inches, very Pliable oh and it contains the tail hair of a Chimera. "

James waved the wand and felt warmth flooded up his right arm as red sparks streamed out of the tip.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Umm… may I ask what's interesting?"

"You're wand has two brother wands, meaning that the Chimera who's tail hair you have donatedtwo others. One of which I sold to a young man only yesterday. In fact you remind me of him, maybe it's an indication for what is to come."

James smiled at the man pleased that he had finally gotten his wand.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander."

"That's alright Mr Potter," then leaning in closer he whispered, "You'll find transfiguration will be best suited to this wand."

They then left the shop, James with the largest smile on his face having received his new wand.

They then went to James' favourite shop, which was Zonkos, his mother wasn't happy when he bought Dungbombs, but he was her only child so she let him get away with it.

The last shop they went into was full of cages of animals. James felt as though he wanted to be sick, the smell inside was so bad, but he fought his instinct and started inspecting the cages.

"James dear which owl would you like?"

James looked around and his eyes landed on a large barn owl. Her feathers were a lovely shade of brown that matched her wise eyes.

"I'd like that one please."

An assistant went over to the cage and picked the owl out and placed her into another cage.

"Hello beautiful, what should I call you." Whispered James to the bird.

He looked into the eyes of the bird and instantly knew the creature's name.

"Hello Nascha, I think that I'll call you Nas for short."

They then left the shop and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. The six enjoyed a lunch laughing and talking. The three adults told James, Rhiannon and Steve (who was a muggle) about they're Hogwarts days. Then two hours later they said goodbye to the Williams' promising to see them before the two youngsters left to go to Hogwarts. Then the three Potter's flooed back to their comfortable home.

James started to count down till he could go to Hogwarts. He thought of being in Gryffindor like his parents, he thought of the new friends he'd make but most of all he thought of the pranks he wanted to play and how to get his name as the best prankster Hogwarts had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 3

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 3

A 10-year-old boy hid under his bed, his fingers in his ears and tears freely running down his face. The yells grew louder as the insults became worse. He was unable to block out the words. They stung him, they hurt him, and they were engraved into his mind for eternity.

He heard a slap, followed by a bang indicating that she had hit the floor due to the force. The next sound was that of a pop signalling the end of this argument with the disappearance of the abuser. His mothers sobbing grew louder in the house, which was almost completely empty. Realising this argument was over, but for how long he didn't know he slowly crawled out from under his tiny bed, and stared around him. The sobbing became louder still and the boy couldn't take the sound so climbed into bed, placed a large pillow over his head to stifle the sound and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When Peter Pettigrew got up the next morning, it was as if the night before had never happened. He was use to it; his father would beat his mother up and then disappear.

When he entered the kitchen his mother was sitting, drinking something that was much stronger than her usual coffee, the smell embedded itself into the boys mind and he knew it was fire whisky. Carefully he moved towards his mother and discovered what he wished he could hide, a large bottle of the whisky, empty although Peter knew it had been full the night before.

His father hadn't come home (which was usual) and was probably now in work, his father worked almost everyday, including weekends and evenings, but Peter thought that was usual as the Minster of Magic was an important job. Peter hated his father being the minister that was how their problems had begun. He had been elected when Peter was four and since then the arguments were common to the house, yet outside they were the prefect family, the family everybody wanted to be.

As usual Peter got himself a piece of fruit and then went to sit in his bedroom. Peter was an only child, with no friends. He didn't go to school because he was brought up in the wizarding world. Peter knew few wizards his own age, although they went to dinner parties Peter was never allowed to mix with the children even though they were from rich, pure blood families. Peter felt so alone all the time, and wished for just one person to notice him and be his friend.

He hoped to go to Hogwarts in September and he didn't care what house he'd be in, he just kept thinking about not having to listen to his parents fights and actually being able to get food (he'd heard his father talking about Hogwarts food.) His thoughts always came back to that, his stomach lurched an answer telling him it was hungry, but it was no use. His mother was drunk and would not cook for him and he didn't know how, it seemed it would be another day of hunger for the boy.

Peter was short and was incredibly thin, thinner than any child should be. He had never been a thin child, he had been quite large at one point, but due to his constant hunger and little food, he was a boy who had lost too much weight. His meals were never filling and that was down to the fact he would only have fruit for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch, beans on toast for dinner and then biscuits for supper.

His parents never cooked. He remembered a time when they had been happy, then his father would stay out later, then there were arguments about where he had been and somebody named Alyson. This increased the number of arguments and it became common for his father not to come home at all some nights. Next his mother started drinking, she had been somebody that had never before drunk any alcohol, she had always been careful about it, but now she drunk through out the day until she passed out. It was with these reasons that Peter Pettigrew was now left to fend for himself.

On this summer day however, things started to change for the better, but only slightly. This was because this very morning something wonderful happened. Peter ignoring his mothers sobs headed back into his large room. It was filled with anything a small boy could ever want, he was spoilt in that sense and he knew it, his father tried to buy him. However when he entered the room something was out of place, there on his small desk sat an owl. Edging closer to the large bird Peter spied a letter addressed to him tied to its left leg. On a closer inspection he found that it had been sent from one of the best wizarding schools in the world, it was from Hogwarts.

Peter quickly pulled the letter out of the envelope and read through it, three times before it really sank in that he had been accepted. Shaking he stood up and looked around, he gave the bird a pat and spoke to it

"You should go back to Hogwarts, I'll send my reply with a ministry owl."

Peter watched as the owl gathered itself and flew out of the open window, Peter's heart sank with the departure of the owl but he quickly decided that he should go tell his intoxicated mother.

Peter ran out to the kitchen to find his mother unconscious. He watched as she breathed in and out very slowly and watched the drool slide out of the corner of her mouth. He carefully pulled the chair out from opposite the table and sat down, thinking about what would happen when his father turned up.

The hours passed slowly for the lone child. He counted the ceiling tiles, re-read his letter until he knew it word for word and then sang to himself just waiting for his father. It was close to 5.30 when his father finally arrived home from work.

"Boy why are you sitting there, you should be in your room."

Peter looked up at his father. Simon Pettigrew was your typical politician. He companied for hours, and was seen as the prefect man. However, the man behind the mask was very different, he relied on brutality rather than brains to win his battles and he was especially nasty when it came to his own family.

Peter however saw none of his father's faults. Like many young children he wanted to be like his father and earn the same respect. His father could talk to him any way and he would never mind as it showed his father noticed him. Peter knew the violence, it was common for him to be at the other end, and yet the boy still loved his father.

"Father, I need to show you this, it's my letter from Hogwarts!"

Peter felt the letter fly out of his hand by a wave of his father's wand. He watched as his elder read through the letter, and watched the smile play across the man's face.

"Well done, my boy I'm proud that you haven't let the family down, unlike my good for nothing brother."

Peter smiled as his father praised him while watching him crumple the letter by just the mere thought of Paul Pettigrew. Paul Pettigrew was Peter's uncle but unlike the rest of the Pettigrew family, Paul was a squib and that was just not seen as right in his father's eyes.

"Thank you father, I'm glad that you are proud that Hogwarts have accepted me."

Peter looked at his father as he stood over the unconscious form of his wife looking down his nose at her.

"Have you sent back you're reply yet?"

"No father I was waiting for you to return from work and approve of Hogwarts."

"APPROVE, APPROVE OF COURSE I APPROVE"

Peter winced at the loud screaming words emitting from his fathers mouth, he watched as the spit flew from his mouth. A groan was heard followed by a grunted snore as Peter's mother turned over.

Simon Pettigrew who was now in one of his infamous bad moods moved closer to his wife. Peter gasped as he watched with horror as his father pulled a chunk of his mother's hair and pulled upwards and let go banging her head on the table.

Jumping up his mother screamed and he watched as she scrammed his father across the face. Anger radiating from every centimetre of her body.

"How dare you, you, you…"

"Peter has been excepted into Hogwarts."

Simon cut in as if what she was saying were beneath his higher level.

"Peter I will go and send you're letter now, I have to go back to the office, I will book us a table at Maria de Madame Repas Magiques (Madam Maria's Magic Meals)"

With that Simon Pettigrew disappeared with a pop, leaving Peter with a very hung over mother. Peter quickly went over to the kettle and filled it with water, and made his mother a cup of tea.

"Mum do you want me to run you a bath?"

Chloe Pettigrew looked up into the loving eyes of her only son; he was excited she knew that after all it wasn't everyday you got accepted into Hogwarts.

"Peter, why don't you go and have a bath and start getting ready for the meal, I'll find you something to wear."

Peter smiled up at his mother before heading into the bathroom and running a nice hot bath filled to the brim with bubbles.

He sat in the bath just thinking, singing some old song he had once heard. Then he heard a yell, it was high pitched and he instantly laughed. He guessed another ministry owl had flown in and broken something of value.

"Peter, you better hurry up, the table is booked for 8 o'clock and it's 6.30 now."

Peter let the water run down the drain watching the ripples near the plug. He pulled a large white fluffy towel around himself and unlocked the bathroom door and headed back to his room.

He watched as his mother ran past and into the bathroom to have a shower, Peter knew that she had taken an anti-hang over potion so that she would seem normal at the restaurant.

Peter dressed in silence and then went to sit in the kitchen, not touching anything, just keeping clean. He knew what would happen at Maria de Madame Repas Magiques, there would be a representative of the Prophet there taking pictures of the family, if there wasn't Peter would eat his dress robes.

At 7.30 Chloe joined him in the kitchen and they sat drinking tea, waiting for Simon to return. He was home by 7.35 and in the shower getting ready, they were never expected on time, they would arrive at 8.15 fashionably late.

At 8 o'clock Simon made his way out of the bathroom, dressed in his best midnight blue dress robes. He walked slowly over to the table and pulled Chloe to her feet and examined her ruby red dress robes ensure they were prefect.

He then moved onto Peter, who was wearing his best emerald green robes that his mother adored him in. Once Simon was sure they were all prefect they headed to the fireplace where they flooed to the restaurant.

The owner Madam Maria, who escorted them to the best table, met them. They sat and ordered Chardonnay to drink, which was the most expensive wine on the menu, and then ordered Peter a butterbeer.

They sat and looked over the menu for the best food on the menu. Peter however found it much more difficult to order, he couldn't speak or read French.

"Umm… Father is there any chicken on the menu?"

"Peter, you should learn French, there is."

"Minister are you ready to order yet?"

"Maria darling, we are ready I would like Filet Mignon aux Oignons - Gratin Dauphinois" (Pork filet Mignon with Onions - Dauphiné oven baked potatoes)

"Chloe would like Fricassée de Mer et sa Julienne de legumes"

(Sea Fricassée on thinly shredded vegetable)

"And Peter wants Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées"

(Thinly sliced fillet of chicken with Roquefort sauce - Sautéed potatoes)

Within 20 minutes they're food was on the table and they were having pictures taken of their dinner party.

"Mr Minster is there a special reason why you and your family are out tonight?"

Peter looked at the Prophet's reporter and smiled at the man. Peter hated this part of his life but put up with it for his father.

"Yes, tonight we are celebrating the fact that my son, Peter has been accepted into Hogwarts."

The rest of the evening was bearable as Simon and Chloe put on happy faces trying to pretend to be the perfect couple. After two hours they went home. They had only just taken off they're cloaks when the yelling began.

Peter just shock his head and went to bed, ignoring the argument that was now raging in the living room.

Peter woke up excited. He couldn't remember why his heart was pounding until he entered the kitchen to find this father's personal assistant sitting there drinking coffee.

"Why aren't you dressed yet, we'll be late for Diagon Alley."

It was more a statement than a question.

Peter ran back into his room and rummaged through the cupboard. Within minutes he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. Then he headed back into the kitchen ready to go.

"Clean you're teeth and brush you're hair"

Peter rubbed his teeth with his finger; they felt a bit dirty he guessed he should brush them. He opened the bathroom door to find his mother sitting against the radiator. Her shoulder length blonde hair was thrown all over the place and there was something brown running out of her mouth.

Peter met grazes with his mother seconds before she threw her head towards the toilet. He could hear her straining herself as she brought up whatever alcohol she had consumed this time.

Peter wanted to go and clean up but he couldn't bring himself to ignore his mother, so instead he sat behind her rubbing her back to try and help her. When she looked back up he passed her a flannel to wipe her face with, before going to clean his teeth. He then brushed his hair.

"Mum, I'm going to Diagon Alley, I'll be back later"

Waving to show she understood Chloe threw her head over the toilet as Peter left the bathroom. He met Lucy back in the kitchen and she looked him up and down.

"You'll do, now take a handful of powder and say the Diagon Alley."

"I know what to say."

Peter then stood forward with a handful of floo powder and whispered "Diagon Alley"

The room began to spin, Peter closed his eyes as tight as possible and held his breath wishing for this to be over soon. Then almost as soon as it had began the spinning stopped.

Peter stepped out of the grate and looked around. Instantly someone's hand fell onto his shoulder causing him to jump. Behind him stood Lucy

"Come on now we'll put everything on the Minister's credit and it'll be paid later, so first stop the Apothecary."

The two made they're way into a shop that smelled slightly on the rotten side. Well to say slightly would be putting it mildly, Peter's eyes watered due to the smell of rotting eggs and cabbage.

They quickly gathered the supplies that Peter would need before giving the owner a slip from the ministry with the amount written on in unchangeable ink and leaving the store.

"Peter I think the next stop will be Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, you need you're school robes."

So there they went and Peter was fitted for robes, then they went on to Flourish and Blotts were they gathered Peter his books.

"Can we get my wand next please?"

Peter smiled up at the older woman who gave him a look that would have made any descent witch blush, but as he was the minister's son it was to Ollivanders shop they next went.

Peter gasped as he entered the shop, it wasn't the nicest shop it was dusty and smelt funny. It was empty and Peter thought it was a bit shabby, yet he had heard through various dinner parties held at his own home that it was the best for wands.

"Aw Mister Pettigrew, I have been waiting to see you."

Peter jumped a mile in the air when he heard the voice behind him. Turning he saw an oldish man with greying hair come out of the stacks.

"Which is you're wand arm then"

"This one, I think" Peter said waving his right arm about.

Instantly a measuring tape was up his arm, across his chest, up his leg, between his ears.

"Try this centaur tail hair pine 8 inches"

Peter waved the wand but had it pulled from his hand

"No, no not good at all, let me see, umm"

"Try this Hippogriff tail hair, maple 12 inches"

Again Peter waved the wand and it was pulled from his hand. This was the pattern with 26 wands. Peter's arms began to ache as he waved his 27th wand "unicorn heart string pine 10 inches"

"No, you are a tough one Mr Pettigrew, lets see try this one Dragon heartstring cedar 9 inches"

Peter waved it and felt warmth run up his hand and down his spine. In front of him was a stream of yellow sparks came flying out.

"That is the one Mr Pettigrew, that is the wand you're destined to carry."

Waving goodbye (with an aching hand) Peter left the shop much happier that he finally had a wand to help him on his way.

Their last stop was somewhere that Peter's father had told them to visit Eeylop's owl Emporium. Simon had decided his son would have the most expensive owl in the place.

"Mr Pettigrew, yes that's right the Minster has reserved this fine owl for you."

The assistant brought forward a snowy white owl with large amber eyes.

"This is Arwen, the best owl we have."

Peter wrinkled his nose towards the owl. He didn't want this owl; he wanted something that was his, something that he picked. Turning around he noticed a rat staring at him. The rat was black with white spots around its paws creating a boot look.

"How about that rat over there, is it for sale?"

The assistant gave Peter a funny look

"Don't you want the owl?"

"Umm… I think I would rather have that rat."

Shaking his head as if the boy was a mad man, the assistant collected the rat and put it in a cage for Peter to take home.

"Hello, umm… what should I call you? I know Nibbler"

The rat wrinkled its nose towards Peter squeaking a response. Peter assumed that the rat liked its new name.

When Peter got home he made certain to stay away from his father in case he was mad about Peter getting the rat instead of the owl. Within minutes Peter had made himself a chart to count down the days until he could leave this house and go to school.

Peter couldn't wait; he'd have food, maybe a friend but best of all to him no parents fighting. This was the best part of all although Peter was worried that with him not around the arguments could become worse.


	5. Chapter 4

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 4

Sirius, James and Peter had known they would attend a wizard school, but there was someone who did not because he was different. This boy had been brought up in the wizarding world and he wasn't a squib. The problem was he was a werewolf, and so may not be allowed to attend a school. This was down to the fact that the public did not accept werewolves and this left the young Remus Lupin doubting his future.

Remus didn't remember much about how he had become a werewolf. He remembered that he had gone into the woods behind his house one summer evening, when he was 6. Then he remembered a horrible pain just above his right knee. He remembered blood running down his leg, and then his father yelling, then pain, so much pain as he transformed for the first time in his life into a werewolf.

He hated this, being what he was. His parents hid him away from the world, both were only children and his grandparents were all dead. The Lupins kept away from everybody (except when they were at work) and on the night of the full moon, along with the nights before and after. Remus would be locked outside, where he was unlikely to meet anybody (nobody else lived near these woods)

He hated the moon what use to be fun to look at now gave him nightmares it was his worse fear. He hated the pain of changing and knowing he could never be close to anyone, be friends with anybody in fear of them finding out his secret.

The years passed and soon Remus was 10. He was at the age when wizard children were expected into school. It was a sunny July day when an owl arrived at their house. It had a Hogwarts seal and was addressed to Remus.

Shaking he carefully opened it; inside there was a letter. He quickly read through it, then ran to his parents were he read it to them.

Remus Lupin,

I am pleased to offer you a position at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We have set about special arrangements for your problem. As headmaster I am inviting you and your parents to come look at these arrangements. If you would meet me at the three broomsticks on the 12th July. I will personally show you.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

(Headmaster)

"Mum, can we go, please?"

Hannah Lupin looked lovely at her son, she knew that she wouldn't be able to say no to him. She smiled and nodded and on that the count down began.

Before Remus knew it the 12th was upon him. They headed to Hogsmeade. Remus couldn't believe it; he thought the town was the best he'd ever seen.

Looking around he saw shops lining each door, Honeydukes instantly caught his eye as he noticed the mountains of sweets, he wanted to run in there but felt the grip of his fathers hand as he was lead into the pub.

The three headed to the pub where they each had a butterbeer and waited for Dumbledore. They only waited 5 minutes when the Professor turned up. He was an old wizard with long grey hair; his beard was half way down his chest. His eyes crystal blue with a twinkle were hidden behind half-moon glasses.

"Mr Lupin it is a pleasure to finally meet you"

Remus just smiled at the old man who was promptly shaking his hand. His hand was dropped as the man moved onto his parents. Remus sat and waited while the adults made polite conversation.

Within minutes they were on their feet and leaving the comfy and cool pub. They made their way up a wide path making their way slowly up to Hogwarts. Dumbledore talked to the Lupins about some sort of up coming threat named Voldiemurt or something.

As they rounded a corner Remus was stopped in his tracks. His breath escaping and mouth hanging open like his pet goldfish. Dumbledore looked at the young boy and chuckled. He felt a hand on his back.

"This my boy is Hogwarts, my home and soon to be your home away from home if your parents like what they see. Breath taking isn't it."

Remus couldn't believe it, this was Hogwarts, it was giant. He wanted to be in there he wanted to spend the next seven years of his life there. He wanted to learn there and not at home with his parents.

The windows sparkled with the rays of light shining down on them, the green of the leaves gave a fresh young look to the old building and Remus felt that if a small rabbit ran across the grass it wouldn't be out of place.

Dumbledore pushed Remus forward through the gates causing Remus to remember the function of legs. They headed straight to the main doors and were seated in a huge hall.

Remus again felt his mouth fall open as he saw the clouds role by without a by your leave. Remus had read books on Hogwarts and had known the ceiling mimicked the outside sky but it was one of the best views he had ever seen.

Dumbledore looked at Remus and indicated a seat opposite him smiling politely at the young boy. Remus smiled back at the older man and accepted the seat offered.

"Welcome to the Great Hall, we're just waiting for the school nurse to turn up and here she is, Hannah, Timothy, Remus I would like you to meet Madam Pomfrey."

Remus turned to see a young woman with dark hair tied in a bun, wearing a white uniform. She smiled at them and nodded her head.

"Now I have informed Madam Pomfrey of your condition and we've been hard at work coming up with a way to keep everyone safe at the full moon."

Dumbledore looked down at Remus with a smile on his face as if he had just said something quite normal.

"We discussed something with our Herbology teacher and have come up with a sure thing. If you would just accompany me outside we will show you."

The Lupins got to their feet and followed the old man out of the building. They walked slowly around the grounds and again Remus felt his mouth hang open. There was a huge lake. The light was flickering off the top, casting fairy like lights on the surface. Although this was fascinating the thing that shocked him was that there was something floating on top. Dumbledore who had followed his gaze looked at the small boy.

"That's the giant squid it often comes to the surface in this weather, but not many people see it when they first arrive."

Again Remus smiled at the kindness of the man. Remus had worried that the professors would treat him differently yet Dumbledore acted as though he were a normal boy.

The small group stopped opposite a large willow tree. Remus wanted to laugh how was this suppose to make it safe for people to be around him. They must be insane in this place.

"This is the Whomping Willow. I know it doesn't look much but it is the entrance to a tunnel, which will take Remus to a safe place. Now as for stopping other students it will well 'whomp' them."

The Lupins all looked at Dumbledore as if he were the mad-hatter. Sighing he stepped forward towards the tree. What happened next convinced them that it would be safe for Remus. The tree waved its branches at Dumbledore and tried to whack him one. With such speed that Remus thought no man should hold he dodged the tree and stood back next to Remus smiling.

"To access the tunnel you have to tap that knot in the trunk. I suggest you use a long stick."

Dumbledore then tapped the knot with the stick and crawled through a gap in the trunk. Remus watched and followed the man (who he thought was crazy yet great). As he entered he heard his mother say something about dirt as she entered. His father was next and then the nurse.

Remus followed Dumbledore through the tunnel listening to the old man humming some sort of tune to himself. A short walk later and the small group were stood inside a small house. The windows were all boarded shut and it was filled with tatty furniture.

"This is just an old empty house that is just outside of Hogsmeade. It belongs to me and so I give it up freely to you to use during your transformations Remus. I do not use it and I think it will be a good use for this old place."

The group headed back up to Hogwarts and sat in the Great Hall. They had lunch with Dumbledore while the Lupins asked questions. As the adults talked Remus looked at the ceiling. He had heard about the ceiling and couldn't believe his eyes. It was beautiful. A voice entered his mind disrupting him from his thoughts.

"Remus hunny, would you like to come to Hogwarts? It's up to you, your father and I think that it would be safe but we can't decide for you."

Remus looked at his parents. He wanted to come to Hogwarts but now that they said he could he wasn't sure. He would fit in by day, but what about the full moon. What if somebody followed him or if somebody found out.

Then he thought about his life if he didn't come. He would never meet someone his age; he would spend the rest of his life in that house by the woods. To Remus there really was only one answer.

"If it is safe and as long as only those that NEED to know are told the truth, I'd like to attend Hogwarts."

Remus smiled as Dumbledore took his hand and again started to shake it.

"My boy I will inform the staff and that is all. If you choose to tell your peers that is your choice. Here is a list of supplies you will need and we will see you on September 1st."

Dumbledore then looked at his hands as if counting.

"Yes September 1st will be alright, the full moon isn't until the 5th. You will of course catch the Hogwarts Express with the rest from platform 9¾. If you wish you may use the floo network home from my office."

Then the Lupin's thanking Dumbledore followed him to his office. The three flooed to their house. Remus was locked outside minutes after they arrived home as the Lupins settled in for the night.

A week later (when Remus had recovered from the full moon) the three travelled to Diagon Alley. Remus was use to Diagon Alley as he'd been there many a time with his mother when a new book came out by Cleopatra, the best romance writer in the wizarding world.

They went straight to Gringotts where they drew out money and their first stop was Ollivanders. They entered the aging shop and the smell of old books hit Remus strong, he enjoyed the scent of age, the dusty smell that intoxicated his nose. It was a constant reminder to him that life went on, no matter what happened life always went on even without some of the 'more' important people.

"Arr Mr Lupin isn't it, I wasn't expecting you here, let me look at you, yes that must be it, Albus has always been one to look past certain factors and see the true inner person. So which is you're wand arm young sir?"

Remus gulped this man somehow knew what he was, Remus didn't know how, he didn't understand why he knew, but he did. He was silent for a long time; so long in fact he felt something hit him in the arm. Looking down he saw a tape measurer in front of him swinging back and forth.

"Oh ummm…. Sorry I must have missed something." Remus muttered pointing at the tape measurer.

"Which arm my boy, which arm will be you're wand arm."

"My left, I think"

With that the tape measurer started up and down his arm then up and down his legs, across his face from his nose to his mouth and then it fell at his feet.

"Try this my boy its wolf tail hair, in Whomping willow, 12inches"

Remus shook with fear as he took the wand in hand, he felt a slight warmth run through his hands as he waved it. He watched as a light pink spark was emitted and looked at the old shopkeeper.

"Yes, there is a connection between you and this wand, but no I don't think it strong enough, try another."

This was how it went, Remus took a wand nothing happened then he moved onto the next nothing happened. He kept thinking of the first wand, he knew it was a connection due to his illness, nothing else.

"You're a tough one Mr Lupin, that first wand is still the best for you. Wait I wonder. Would you say you're a strong person who cares about others?"

This startled Remus, he had not expected to be asked such a question. He looked at the window and smiled at his waiting parents who were talking to some woman called Marcie who Remus had meet once (she worked with Remus' dad)

"Mr Ollivander, I don't know how to answer your question. I hope that I am a caring person, and I hope no harm comes to those I love, but I cannot judge myself, I would be bias."

"Yes, yes that is it, you are like the other two, there is a strong connection between you all and yet you don't know. The first wand should be yours, its destined for you its perfect, but because they had those wands you need one too."

Remus looked at the owner like he was a mad man, something Remus thought he must bring out in people thinking about how Dumbledore had acted the week earlier. His thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke again, waving a wand in front of his face.

"Try this it's a redwood, containing a Mahogany 11 inches Pliable with the tail hair of a Chimera"

Remus took it in his hand and waved it as warmth spread through his fingertips, he watched as the blue sparks flew out of the end.

"Yes my boy this is a sign, there are two others who are as special as you, they carry brother wands to you. I don't know when you will meet but when you do, you will be stronger together than apart. Remember that, and you can succeed. Defence should be easy for you with this wand, but its brothers will be good for transfiguration. Look out for your brothers."

Remus shook his head as he left the shop after paying for the wand, he didn't understand what the man was talking about except that this was his wand. He waited for his parents to finish talking and then they left Diagon alley to go to their small comfortable house.

Remus started the count down to the day when he would finally be able to go back to Hogwarts, the place had caught hold of him, he was in love with the place and wanted to be back there. He feared for himself and if he was caught during the full moon, but he still couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 5

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 5

Unlike the boys Lily Evans did not grow up in the magical world. She was an ordinary girl who lived with her mother, father and sister Petunia in semi-detached house in the English muggle city of Bristol.

Lily went to a Primary school where she learnt about Science, Maths, History, Religion and English. Lily was a clever girl who was quite shy. She was well mannered and was never in trouble. She was the apple of her parents' eye, and was prefect in every way a young lady should be.

Lily was the youngest daughter of the Evans'. This meant that her parents spoilt her rotten and being bullied by her loving sister about incidents she had nothing to do with.

A good example was that their neighbour, Sally (who was a professional hairdresser) was dying Petunia's hair. She was arguing with Lily at the same time. Lily losing her temper yelled that she would make Petunia's hair pink.

When Sally washed the dye out of Petunia's hair there was a scream. Lily who had been watching T.V watched as her sister stormed into the room with pink hair. She had screamed at Lily and had blamed her for it although it was Sally's fault (not really)

There were also times when Lily's glass would smash for no reason. This left Lily with the name freak. These incidents were not just reserved to her home life. There had been times in school were stupid little things would happen that was had to explain.

Lily remembered being in class one day and her teacher Mrs Martin was writing on the board. She had put the chalk back on the table. Lily wasn't listen but watching the chalk, she thought it would be funny if she could move it, then to her amazement it moved three inches to the left, this scared Lily but nobody else noticed it.

Lily also had another problem. She was clumsy. She could fall over anything and was extremely good at falling over her own feet. She could be standing there minding her own business one minute and the next she would be sprawled out on the floor.

Lily had recently turned 11; she was now enjoying the summer before she would go to comprehensive school. It was a warm July afternoon when Lily's life changed.

Lily was sitting in her paddling pool splashing water at her sunbathing sister. Her mother was setting the table for their food whilst their father cooked on the BBQ.

As the family finished off the remains of their meal Lily noticed an owl flying towards them. Owls were unusual in Bristol and Lily had never seen one except on T.V. The young red head pointed the owl out to her family as they sat and watch it fly closer.

As is got closer they noticed it had something on its foot, the family were puzzled and even more so when it landed on the table in front of Lily. Lily looked at the owl and back at her family. She noticed an address on the letter, and it had HER name on it. She slowly picked up the letter and just stared at it.

Slowly plucking up all her courage she ripped the back of the envelope open. With shaking hands she pulled out the letter and read it out loud to her family.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Lily was amazed, she didn't believe it, there was no such thing as magic, and everybody knew that. The family ignored the letter as a sad prank. This was their first mistake.

The next morning the family sat down to breakfast. Mr Evans was reading the paper, Mrs Evans cooking the bacon while Petunia sat at the table grumbling about the stupid postman who had woken her up by banging the door.

Without warning there was an almighty knock on the front door, causing Mr Evans to drop his paper, Mrs Evans to drop the bacon, Lily to jump half a mile into the air and Petunia to scream.

Without thinking Lily ran to the door to stop the giant who must have been standing the other side from knocking again. She quickly pulled the door and instantly looked up. There was no one there.

Lily started to close the door when she heard someone clearing their throat. Lily looked again at the door, this time looking down. A tiny man stood in her door way. He was shorter than Lily and stood no more than 3ft. above the ground, his long curly black hair running half way down his back.

"Does a Miss Lily Evans live here?"

Lily just stood there staring at him, unable to speak. She couldn't believe he had made all that noise. He repeated his question and this time Lily managed to nod.

The man smiled at the young girl and entered her house pushing slightly past her. He made his way into the kitchen as if he were use to taking that route everyday. Lily just followed him, her mouth still wide.

"Hello I'm Professor Flitwick, I'm from Hogwarts. We thought you might have some questions about that letter."

For the next hour and a half the man spoke non-stop telling them everything he could about Hogwarts, and how they would train Lily up. After the shock that magic was real her parents were beaming with pride while Lily was just gob-smacked.

Just before he was about to leave Flitwick handed her a map.

"This will show you how to find Diagon Alley, where you can buy all your school things."

Then he disappeared out of the kitchen with a pop. Now if they hadn't believed before this proved magic to them.

The following day the Evans' decided that they would travel up to London to go to Diagon Alley. Petunia complained all the way there, as she didn't want anything to do with the 'freak world'. They headed to Chelsea, were they knocked on an old rusting door.

"Go away"

Lily smiled; this was always the response she got from Pa Evans'. He hated people coming around unexpected. Her father knocked the door again, and it swung open revealing an old man with balding white hair, crystal blue eyes standing in striped boxers and a vest that at one point was white but now had egg stains.

"Oh it's you, I thought it was that woman Kelli from meals on wheels"

He then stepped aside and allowed them in; they spent the day settling into the old Victorian house each sorting out their packing. They spent the day talking to Pa Evans' and telling him about Lily going to boarding school (although forgetting to mention the whole witch part)

Soon Lily found herself tucked up in bed enjoying a comfortable nights sleep, dreaming of the morning when she would have her first sight of the magical world.

The morning arrived bright as usual and the Evans' (minus Petunia who refused to come) travelled across London to a shabby looking pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They thought that the pub would be empty it didn't look like it would hold more than 10 people.

They entered and were shocked by the number and types of people in there. There were people dressed in funny robes, something that looked like a hag and some sort of goblin.

Lily walked up to the bar and waited for the bartender to turn to her.

"Um… I was wondering if you could please tell me how to get into Diagon Alley?"

"Err… A muggle born, if you just wait here a minute I'll get somebody to show you."

Lily waited at the bar; she hadn't waited long when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lily screamed as she spun around losing her balance. Lily found herself sitting on the floor.

A hand reached down to her and she found herself being pulled to her feet. Green eyes met brown and a smile spread across the others face.

Lily looked the stranger up and down, she was wearing a soft yellow dress that cut just above her knees, and she had her brown hair pulled back in a butterfly clip. Lily couldn't help but think that this girl was pretty.

"Hello my name is Branwen Ddraig."

"I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you."

"Tom, the bartender mentioned that you're a muggle born and don't know Diagon Alley, I'll show you the way if you want!"

Lily couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Yes please, that would be so kind, I'll just go get my parents, they're standing over there."

Lily waved her parents over and they followed the young girl over to a corner. Standing there was a man, he had shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes that sparkled with knowledge.

"This is my dad, Taliesin, we're going to show you around Diagon Alley."

"Hello, Mr Ddraig, its nice to meet you."

Lily said while smiling at the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Evans. Flitwick said that you were a well mannered young lady, but I didn't expect such beauty."

Lily blushed at the man standing in front of her, as they headed out of the bar and into Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts the wizarding bank first. Lily's parents exchanged their muggle (Lily found out that meant non-magical) money, while Taliesin went through a door to get his money.

"So Lily you're a first year right?"

Lily nodded and Branwen smiled again.

"Me to, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts I've heard so much about it. My dad teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts there, which is suppose to be a great class."

Lily continued to smile as Taliesin joined them they headed straight to get their robes. As they were fitted Branwen carried on talking.

"I can't wait for the sorting, nhad (welsh word for dad) won't tell me how we're sorted though he says it's better if it's a surprise."

This caught Lily's attention. She hadn't known that she would have to be sorted.

"Branwen why do we have to get sorted?"

"Oh don't you know about the houses? Well there are four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each looks for different things in the pupils. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, Ravenclaw smart, Hufflepuff loyal and Slytherin cunning."

Branwen stopped as she climbed down from the stool and went to pay for her robes. They followed behind the adults who took then to get their books next.

"Gryffindor is by far the best house. They have all the fun, and normally win the house cup. My dad was a Gryffindor so hopefully I'll be as well. Ravenclaw is ok my mother was a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad, although I hope I'm not in there, but Slytherin," Branwen shivered "Their evil, and normally in trouble and they normally have the wizards that go bad."

Branwen stopped there while they got their books. Then as they left the shop and headed to get their potion ingredients she pulled Lily behind the adults and whispered.

"There was a Dark Wizard in 1945 called himself Grindelwald, he was a Slytherin. He was a horrible wizard but Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts headmaster defeated him. Rumour has it that there's another Dark Lord rising, calling him self voldie-something I can't remember but they say that he was a Slytherin as well."

Lily had cold shivers running up her back and despite the heat she felt cold.

"So Lily where do you live then?"

She was happy for the change of topic and quickly picked up this conversation.

"I live in the muggle world, in Bristol. I live with my mum and dad, and I have an older sister Petunia, she refused to come here as she thinks I'm a freak. What about you?"

"Well I'm an only child. My mother died when I was younger. I live in the summer with nhad, but in the school term when he's at Hogwarts I live with tad (welsh for granddad). We're from Aberystwyth, it's a town in the west of Wales"

The conversation went on like this for a while until they came to the wand shop. They went inside where they were met by a strange man. He measured both the girls' wand arms and then set about finding them a wand.

Branwen went first it took them 13 attempts until they found her wand. The man told her it was good for healing.

Lily was nervous when she stepped forward. She was glad that Branwen went first as she started waving her 17th wand. Finally what seemed like hours later she was leaving the shop with her wand (unicorn hair, willow, 10¼ inches, good for charms)

It was getting late and too soon it was time to say goodbye. Branwen and Lily gave each other a hug promising to meet each other on Platform 9 at Kings Cross Station at 10.30 on the 1st September.

Lily waved goodbye as the Evans' left through the muggle world. They walked to the nearest underground and were soon at Pa Evans' house.

Lily ran up the steps to the house, hammering on the door to be let in. She ran past her grumpy sister and up to her room slamming the door shut behind her. She dropped most of her bags on the floor and crashed onto the bed.

Pulling the books out of her bag she started reading, the first book she read was 'Hogwarts a History', after talking to Branwen all day she wanted to learn more about the school, she couldn't wait for the 1st so that she could see Hogwarts first hand.

The next day they headed back to Bristol, where Lily started her count down until she could leave. She was happy that she already had a friend and started wondering about what Hogwarts would really be like.

* * *

**Okay just a small little note that I forgot to add, Branwen's father is called Taliesin and I know that if you're not Welsh you most likely have never heard of the name before. **

**Taliesin was a welsh bard very famous, but the reason I bring this up is because I have been asked lots of times how to pronounce his name. So you said it basically as follows**

**Ta Lee s in**

**That is the way to pronounce it, can't make it any clearer, so I thought that I would just add that.**

**As for the second name well it means dragon in Welsh and is pronounced**

**Da r ith e ad**

**Hope this helps.**

**Kris**


	7. Chapter 6

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 6

"Sirius Black, get out of bed now!"

Slowly Sirius turned over, peering slightly out of his half closed eyes. It was early he knew that, too early. He turned over and closed his eyes, ready to continue sleeping. Within minutes he rolled back over.

Sirius couldn't sleep and he couldn't figure out why, whatever the reason though it was nagging him, he had the feeling that he had forgotten something extremely important. His stomach was swimming with butterflies eager to break out. A knocking on the door caused him to jump.

"Who is it?"

"Tubby it is."

Sirius smirked as the house elf pushed open the door; Sirius always thought it was funny when speaking to Tubby. Sirius could not work out why he was called Tubby; he was so thin that he could fit down the plughole without breathing in.

"Sir why is you not up? You'se don't want to be late for the train."

Sirius looked at the house elf and smacked his head with stupidly. How could he forget that today was September 1st he'd been counting down for years.

Sirius made to jump out of bed when Tubby pushed him back, placing a breakfast tray onto the bed.

"Sir must eat, sir will need his strength, it's a long way"

So Sirius stayed in bed wolfing down his breakfast of sausage, eggs and beans as though he had not eaten a decent meal in a decade. Then he jumped out of his bed and quickly ran around his messy room throwing on his clothes.

Finally he pulled the top over his head as he ran to the mirror and looked at himself. The first thing he noticed was that his normally tidy black hair was a mess it looked as though he used it to mop the floor. Without thinking about it he quickly grabbed a comb from the desk and dragged it through his hair.

Smiling he looked down at his choice of wear to his amazement he noticed that he was wearing his blue bunny pyjama top, his cousins pink skirt and what looked like his mothers black shoes. That wouldn't do. He quickly pulled them off and replaced it with his white t-shirt. Then he looked at his skirt and changed them for trousers. He put on his favourite pair, his red and yellow ones (Gryffindor colours he thought).

Quickly he pulled on his red trainers and ran down the stairs dragging his packed trunk behind him. He dropped it at the bottom and ran to the kitchen. He found his mother sitting at the table whilst their newest house elf Blinky cooked her breakfast.

The boy in all his excitement couldn't keep still. He rushed around the kitchen as if he had fire ants in his pants. As his eyes locked with his mothers he knew that she was in one of her moods and rightly enough, she was.

"Sirius stop fidgeting, you're a Black one of the noblest of families, act like one, and what do you think you're wearing? Go change those trousers and shoes this instant you will not leave this house dressed in THOSE colours."

Sirius looked at his mother and sighed. He knew there was no point in answering back. Slowly dragging his feet he climbed back up to his room. Looking around he found a pair of black trousers and pulled those on over his red ones. Then he placed his red trainers in a small backpack he would be taking and pulled a white pair onto his feet.

The boy looked at himself again in the mirror, he looked bigger than he was due to the two layers of trousers but yet he smiled. His mother had banned him from wearing the red trousers and shoes from the house but had said nothing about on the train.

Heading back downstairs he couldn't help but smile even more. It was 10.20 and he knew he would be leaving any moment and then when he got on the train he would pull those stupid trousers off and show everybody his Gryffindor spirit.

As Sirius began to pull his trunk out of the door, he noticed his brother Regulus pulling on his coat.

"What do you think you're doing runt?"

"Mother said I have to come to say goodbye to you, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Father is coming with us as well"

"What and your not going to say goodbye to Andromeda?"

The reaction he got from his brother made him laugh. Andromeda was Sirius' favourite cousin, although more the black sheep of the family to the rest. She was entering her third year at Hogwarts and unlike her sisters (and the rest of the Black family) she wasn't a Slytherin.

Not being a Slytherin was seen as a problem to the family, maybe if she had been a Ravenclaw she would have been okay, they would have passed it away with the fact she had brains, but alas, Andromeda was a Gryffindor, making it that much worse to her family.

Sirius loved Andromeda, from a young age he found her to be tolerant and loving, something the others did not show in detail. The young boy also had much in common with the girl, yes they were related and both rich, but they both cared about people and never judged until they knew you.

"Sirius, what are you laughing at? Regulus close you're mouth, remember who you are?"

"Yes father, I'm sorry, Sirius scared me that's all."

Sirius winced as he came under the glare that belonged to Bootes Black. Bootes Black was a judge to the wizarding world, when there were problems people would come and ask his opinion, he was never seen to be wrong, and was a powerful influence in the world around him.

"Sirius, what have you said?"

"Nothing father, I only asked if Regulus would be saying goodbye to Andromeda."

Again his father glared him down, not muttering a word. Sirius knew what would happen, he would not be allowed near Andromeda until after he arrived at Hogwarts, just due to the fact that the family thought she could influence which house he would be placed into, and he was allowed nothing but Slytherin.

Sirius slowly walked down the path dragging his heavy trunk behind him. He could hear his brother singing childish songs as he skipped on ahead. Behind him his father was talking to his mother, in a hushed voice probably discussing the plans to meet with the Dixons and Malfoys. The boy walked as far as the end of the road in which he lived and stopped to wait for his parents.

At the corner sat a large black car, bigger than any normal. It was a muggle car (which the blacks hated) yet it was the best and not many muggles rode in these. He thought he remembered the name, it was a limo very expensive and showed off class in the muggle world.

Sirius watched as the driver exited the car and walked behind it. Trying to keep a straight face Sirius looked the man up and down. He wore shiny black shoes, over which sat navy trousers. A white shirt was tucked neatly in with the navy jacket over the top, and on his head sat a navy hat, which made Sirius shake with laughter. The man took his trunk and placed it into the boot. Before shutting it fast.

Then he moved to the back right door and pulled it open, bowing as he went. Regulus jumped into the car first and squealed with delight. Sirius could hear his singing as he jumped on the back seat.

"Regulus behave yourself"

Regulus stuck his head out of the car to look at his mother as she slowly lowered herself into the car carefully sliding across the seat. Sirius father climbed in next and stuck his arm back out grabbing the cage containing Mid-Knight from Sirius' hand.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching him Sirius followed suit and climbed into the car. What awaited him caused the young boy to scream in fright.

He saw that there were other people sitting in the back of the car. This was not normal as one arrived with family and no one else.

"Sirius, are you excited?"

The boy turned to the voice that had addressed him. Sitting in the corner next to her mother was Andromeda, her wavy shoulder length brown hair fell over her blue eyes as a smile spread over her pretty features.

"I can't wait to get on the train and look around, and find out my house and play pranks on people and…"

"Sirius Black, you will behave yourself in that school"

Sirius smiled at his Aunt Cassiopeia, she was like his mother a product of arranged marriage. She had married his Uncle Cepheus due to her purity of blood and family wealth.

Another voice interrupted his before he could answer back.

"What a pretty owl you have there Sirius, a pure black one, he'll fit in well with the Slytherin owls."

Sirius looked at his older cousin, Bellatrix. She had her long black hair tied in an eye-catching French plait and a heavy amount of green covered her eyelids.

"Actually, it's a she, and she's called Mid-Knight. I think that she will fit in with all the other GRYFFINDOR owls just fine."

He smiled up at his cousin with all the innocence he could master. He knew he had the full attention of everyone in the car. His uncle cleared his throat and looked at him sternly.

"I think our Andy here has to much influence over you my boy. You don't want to be in Gryffindor they let all the common people in there, you'll be a good boy and join Slytherin just like Bell and Cissa."

He looked at the smiling face of Narcissa; she was the youngest of the three girls and only a year older than him. She was pretty and the thing that spoilt her looks was the fact she knew it. Her long blonde hair was pulled into pigtails that showed off her prefect little ears.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll make sure Sirius doesn't socialise with any common people."

She smiled sweetly up at her father, her big blue eyes open as far as possible giving her the angelic look that people ate up, she almost looked as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth when in fact it sizzled and turned black.

As the adults began whispering among themselves and Bellatrix and Narcissa explained Hogwarts to Regulus, Sirius moved closer to Andromeda.

"I can't believe you're coming to Hogwarts already I remember when you were born, Merlin I must be old."

"Not as old as Bell" whispered Sirius.

The two laughed as quietly as they could. However they were not quiet enough, his aunt looked over and noticed the two of them.

"Do you care to share the joke?"

"Mother we were only talking about the time…"

"The time I tried to sneak myself into Andy's trunk so that I could go to Hogwarts"

This seemed to satisfy the adults who turned back to talking while Sirius and Andromeda continued to laugh about what it would be like now Sirius was old enough for schooling.

The journey to the train station ended sooner than Sirius had expected. He thought that it would drag since the conversations were mainly on money and marriages, it seemed that Anastasia Dixon had just married Paul Parkinson and the adults were trying to guess who the next Dixon would marry.

The family all exited the limo while looking down their noses at the muggles around them. The driver went and collected 4 trolleys, and then he pulled out Bellatrix's trunk and placed it on the first trolley. She then placed her basket carrying her pure black cat clarity (means purity) onto the trolley.

Next he pulled out Andromeda's trunk and put that on the trolley. Unlike Bellatrix she didn't put her cat oddball on the trolley. She gave Sirius a small smile and disappeared into the station, shouting something about meeting her friend Lauren.

Sirius wished he could be with her as he watched Narcissa hand her cat chaste (means pure) to Regulus. He then felt his father push the trolley with his trunk on straight at him. Carefully he put Mid-Knight's cage on the front as he couldn't carry the cage and push the trolley.

With his family in front Sirius walked towards platforms 9 and 10. He watched as the rest of the family made snide comments about the muggles surrounding them. He couldn't see why they were making so much fuss, since this was a muggle train station.

Sirius watched as his mother and Regulus ran through the barrier followed closely by Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Sirius are you ready to go through the barrier?"

"Yes Aunt Cassiopeia, I'm ready"

So with his aunt by his side Sirius walked quickly towards the barrier that would lead onto Platform 9¾. As he walked through the world shimmed and then it came back into focus, Sirius smiled as he saw the Hogwarts Express.

He had seen the train before as he had been here every year since Bellatrix had started Hogwarts but this was the first time he had seen it knowing he was about to enter it.

He quickly loaded his things onto the train and then was dragged back out by Bellatrix. His family stood on the platform waiting to say goodbye. As his mother pulled him into a 'hug' she hissed into his ear.

"You had better not disappoint the family. If you're not in Slytherin I will disown you, do you hear what I say."

She then released him and his father, who also hissed into his ear, drew him into a 'hug'.

"You see that boy over there" his father pointed to his right "that's Henry Potter's son, you know what we think of the Potter's. You had better keep away from that boy otherwise I WILL disown you."

His brother then hugged him tightly around his middle.

"Bye Sirius, I'll miss you."

Then to Sirius' horror Regulus cried.

"Now you stop that runt, you hear. I'll owl you every week and I'll send you something from Hogwarts."

Then leaning in so only he could hear

"Maybe a toilet seat or that Malfoy's underwear if I can steal it from him."

He watched as his brother smiled up at him. He didn't get on with him, his brother was weak and believed whatever his mother told him, but his brother cared for him (at the moment) and had always had Sirius at home with him.

A whistle was heard and Sirius pulled his brother off him, rumpled his hair and ran back onto the train. He leaned out the window and waved to his family. He then went to sit in a compartment. He found Andromeda sitting in there with a girl who had short spiky green hair and a boy with blonde hair that fell to his chin.

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet my friends Lauren Smith and Ted Tonks."

"It's nice to meet you. Andi can I sit with you please?"

"Of course you can Sirius"

Smiling Sirius sat down next to Ted and sat back ready to enjoy the journey to the place he'd been longing to visit for as long as he could remember.

Then to his horror the door to the compartment opened.

"Sirius Black, what are you doing in here, get over here this instant!"

He felt long nails dig into his shoulder as Bellatrix pulled him from the compartment. Sirius kicked with all his might and dragged his feet on the floor screaming as he went.

"Sirius just be quiet and come with me."

As he was pulled into a compartment he felt like crying, inside sat a group of people he hated with all his will.

There sat Rodolphus Lestrange, with his brother Rabastan. There was Lucius Malfoy with his cousin Narcissa.

He sat there in silence as they talked about money, and Quidditch and of course the marriages that had taken place over the summer. Again Paul and Anastasia were mentioned, along with Chantelle Melifula and Geoffrey Nott.

Sirius carefully got up, drawing with him the attention of Narcissa.

"Where are you going Sirry?"

"I need the toilet Cissa, I won't be too long."

Then quickly he left the compartment wanting to go back to Andromeda; quickly he passed a compartment that burst with laughter from a group of loud girls. Without thinking Sirius ran away form he noise. He ran to the back of the train where he found the compartment empty.

Quickly he sat down and pulled off his black trousers and his trainers. He shoved his black trousers onto the rack and sat down looking out of the window. He watched as the town slipped away and the green of fields crept into view.

Smiling he thought of the nextseven years. Of what he would learn, the friends he would make and all the girls he would date. Sirius knew he would defy his family, he wouldn't have an arranged marriage he'd find himself someone. He sat on his own, his mind running over so many thoughts until…


	8. Chapter 7

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 7

"Wake up, come on wake up."

James turned over and put his back to the person standing over him. It was too early to get up, he felt like his eyes had only been closed a matter of minutes.

"James Potter its eight o'clock! Get out of that bed now!"

Why won't she just go away, thought James. Without turning he waved his left arm in the air, signalling her to move away form the bed and let him sleep through till about oh ten o'clock.

"James Potter if you don't get out of bed you'll miss the Hogwarts Express."

This did the trick, without hesitation James jumped out his bed as fast as he could. He looked up into the face of his adoring mother and gave her a childish grin, brining a smile to her face. She looked at her son; shock her head slowly in a way only mothers can and left him to get ready.

James had packed his trunk three weeks in advance and yet he still found things he needed to take, so he ran around his room checking everything was in his trunk. While throwing in the prank supplies his mother had already removed.

Once he was sure that everything was done, he made his way over to the giant wardrobe. The young boy pilled through it looking for something that he could wear. In the end he pulled out his favourite clothes, his white t-shirt, his red and yellow trousers (Gryffindor colours he thought) and then he pulled on his red trainers (A/N: sound familiar to anyone)

He tried to pull his trunk downstairs, however James was not sure how to get it down, so smiling a plan formed in the boys mind. Placing the trunk on the top step, slightly leaning forward he climbed on top. Then counting to three he pushed off.

Banging was heard throughout the house as he bounced his way down the stairs shouting with laughter as he went. As the trunk hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, James flew off and banged his head against the inner hall door.

"Ouch!"

Quickly he placed the trunk next to his owl cage, which was already downstairs while rubbing his head. James noticed that his owl, Nas wasn't in her cage yet. He ran into the kitchen and found His mother talking to Maria. He sat down on a chair next to Rhiannon.

He slowly ate his breakfast savouring every flavour as it merged in his mouth. The eggs with the beans and the sausage. Around him everything seemed to be moving in super speed whilst the boy just sat and ate.

He felt something warm and heavy jump onto his lap. Time seemed to move forward with the soft thump of paws onto his legs. James smiled down into the squashed looking face of Hera. James had always been fascinated with Rhiannon's cat, the pure white fleece and the turquoise eyes always drew him in. Time seemed to almost stop when staring at Hera.

"James are you coming or not?"

He looked up and noticed that everyone had their coats on and were watching him. His mother stood in her famous stance, hands on hips tapping her left foot. James knew that he should remain quiet so just nodded as he pulled himself up form the chair.

Quickly he swept up Hera into his arms holding her as a father would hold his newborn child, smiling down at her face.

Without looking at anyone he gently placed the cat into her basket and closed the lid after watching her curl up ready for the journey.

Next James pulled on his jacket looking at his mother; she was busy trying to pull Nas into her cage, which seemed a task and a half. James walked over to the empty cage and dropped a treat onto its floor, he watched as the owl flew down and landed in the cage.

His mother just looked on with shock, James had such a way with animals she had noticed that in his early childhood, she hoped that he would realise that it was his strength and work with it.

The four adults then pushed the two students out of the door and into the car. The Williams had one of those people carriers to hold up to 7 people, So Maria and Steve climbed into the front, Steve driving, with Henry and Jacqueline sitting in the back with Rhiannon. James sat right at the back with Hera and Nas, whistling along with Nas as she hooted.

By 10.45 they were running through the barrier onto platform 9¾. James had never before seen the Hogwarts Express and he knew instantly that his mouth was hanging open.

"James you look like a goldfish!"

James closed his mouth slightly as he made his famous cheeky grin, he watched as Rhiannon rolled her eyes and helped her mother carry her things onto the train.

James was brought back to reality when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the edges of his father's eyes cress with happy memories, James guessed of this very train.

"Come on, I'll help you put you're trunk on the train."

James and his dad carried his trunk onto the train and put it away and then climbed back off and headed towards Maria, Jacqueline and Rhiannon (Steve being a muggle had stayed on the other side of the barrier after saying goodbye to Rhiannon)

James found himself wrapped up into a huge hug by his weeping mother.

"Now you be good, you hear me. Send me an owl once a week and don't prank the other houses. Behave yourself I don't want any owls sent to me telling me your misbehaving. No detention and no fighting with the other students."

James smiled sweetly and promised his mother he wouldn't do any of that 'for the first week'.

Next he found himself in the arms of a smiling Maria.

"My Godson already going to Hogwarts, God I'm old I remember you're mother giving birth to you, you were all red and squirmy and now look at you, as handsome as your father."

Then to James' horror she bent forward and kissed him hard on the cheek, he knew that she had left her mark of ruby red lipstick on his cheek, as he rubbed hard at it.

While doing this he found himself hugging his father. His father bent down and wiped off the remaining marks of lipstick, then point to Jacqueline he whispered something in James' ear

"Don't worry about your mother just try not to get suspended or expelled okay son."

Then he turned his head slightly to the left and James followed his gaze. He was watching a boy of about James' age. He had black tidy hair and was being hugged by his mother.

"That boy is Sirius Black, you be careful around him and the other Blacks. They believe in purity of blood watch yourself they hate our family."

Then his father turned back to him and smiled.

"I put something's in your trunk you may find useful be careful not to lose them."

He pulled away from his father and smiled up at him. Hazel eyes met identical hazel eyes, both faces holding a stupid grin. James loved his father they were like brothers. Both had the same sense of humour and enjoyed playing pranks on the neighbours.

James couldn't help feeling upset, he was leaving his father, his best friend, and going to Hogwarts were he wouldn't know anybody. As James went to walk back onto the train he felt somebody grab him.

"Darling you have to let him get on the train, come on dear he'll be okay"

James smiled at his mother and kissed her on the cheek as the whistle sounded. James ran onto the train and stayed by the door and waved goodbye to them as the train rushed away from the station.

James then went to find Rhiannon who was the only person he knew. He walked up and down a few compartments until he found her. She was sitting in a compartment that was full of people.

"There you are James, I thought you'd got lost already"

Laughter sounded through the compartment. James smiled and sat at the edge of the seat closest to the door.

"Where are my manners today? Everybody this is James Potter, James this is everybody."

Laughter again as they all looked at Rhiannon.

"Hello I'm Charlotte," said a girl with dirty blonde hair and big opal eyes "This is Sharon, Kate, Elizabeth, Joanna and Constance"

"Connie, how many times, its just Connie"

For the third time in as many minutes laughter ran loud. James thought his head would split down the middle. He couldn't stay in there much longer. He watched the door looking for a way out. His luck came in a few minutes.

"Hey Rhiannon, your looking good!"

James watched as a boy about Rhiannon's age entered. He had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and grey eyes that showed pride and power.

"I'd say you looked good but hey your a jerk now get lost Malfoy"

An argument broke out in the compartment, which meant that everyone's attention left James. Slowly so not to draw attention back to himself he slipped out of the compartment.

Quickly James ran down the train, laughter and chatter could be heard from most of the compartments. As he neared the last compartment he noted no sound. Without stopping he pulled open the door and ran in. Quickly he slammed the door shut.

He let out the breath he had not realised he was holding, then turned to look at the compartment, he found a boy his own age staring back at him, before James could do anything the boy was talking.

"Hello who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise there was anybody…"

James' words failed, as he looked closer at the boy sitting in front of him. He couldn't help but smirk and then he laughed, he laughed so hard he began to wheeze.

The boy sitting opposite him burst out laughing as well. That was how they spent the first 10 minutes of each other's company laughing.

When they both calmed down James just smiled.

"I like your trousers, and your top, and your trainers"

"I like yours too, I think I've seen them somewhere before"

Again they started laughing. Finally they managed to regain their breath and James sat down opposite the first boy.

"I'm James Potter by the way"

"Potter would that make you Henry's son?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh well then I can't talk to you, my dad said he'd 'disown' me"

"Oh why's that then?"

"Well I'm Sirius Black…"

"I'm not suppose to talk to you either because you're family believe in purity of blood and don't like my family."

"Well I don't like my own family if that's any help."

"WHAT!"

"I hate my family because of that reason, should it really matter where you come from, what you are born in to. It should only matter what you choose to be and who you become, that's why I like my cousin Andy."

"Who's Andy?"

"She's my cousin Andromeda, she's a Gryffindor, I was sitting with her until her sister Bell found me and made me sit with the evil Slytherins."

"Oh, well umm…"

Silence followed for a while as both boys wondered what to say next, James was relieved when the Sirius boy started talking again.

"So which Quidditch team do you follow?"

Before James could answer the two boys were disrupted when from outside their compartment sounded a loud bang. Both boys jumped around and found something that caused them to jump to their feet. In front of them was…


	9. Chapter 8

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 8

With heavy eyes Peter woke up on the 1st September. Stretching as far as he could he rolled over and landed heavily on his behind on the carpeted floor. Rubbing his eyes he slowly made his way to the bathroom to clean up, he could hear mumbling from the kitchen.

Slowly he dragged himself back into his room where he dressed, he pulled on a plain grey T-shirt and a black pair of trousers with black shoes.

Moving slowly he then made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and an apple. He ate them as slowly as possible dragging out the experience that was about to hit him. He heard a yell from the living room signalling that his parents had moved in there.

"Peter get you're trunk now, we're late as it is!"

Peter shook his head as he moved into his room for the last time in what would be months and dragged his heavy trunk behind him, careful not to damage the carpet. As Peter passed the clock he looked up, it was only 9.30 in the morning and already his parents were arguing.

As he entered the living room he heard his father run over the plans again. As the 1st family they were going to the Leaky Cauldron where they would get a ministry car to the station.

His father threw some floo powder into the fire and then pulling Peter's trunk from him entered the fire and shouted in a booming voice "Leaky Cauldron"

Peter watched as his mother went next and lastly taking a long look round, Peter picked up Nibbler's cage and entered the grate after his family. In as loud a voice as he could muster he yelled "Leaky Cauldron"

The room fizzed out of focus as the world spun round and round and round. Peter closed his mouth thankful he hadn't eaten anything else, as it would have left his system rather quickly

When he got to the other end it was almost like he was with a different family. His parents were talking civilly to each other and putting on a great show as if they loved each other.

People around them commented on how they were a prefect family and that there had never been a better 1st family. Peter always found it funny that they thought they had the best family life it was the worse.

As the Minister of Magic everybody knew the Pettigrews they went to fancy dinners and always acted perfect when people were looking. Take 1st September, Peter was heading to Hogwarts for the first time this was a big event and so they all behaved as if it was the most important day on the calendar.

They all waved to the people in the small pub and then took a seat. They had to be seen. Tom the bartender came over with 3 butterbeers for them. They sat and talked about Hogwarts and had their photo taken for the Daily Prophet.

At 10.30 they left the pub and headed to the ministry car outside. Pretty soon they were at the entrance to Kings Cross station. Outside the entrance stood a group of people Peter knew instantly that they were with the press and that at least one was a Prophet representative, while the others were from various magazines such as the Quibbler. The family all stood together outside the train station waving to the cameras.

After the photo shoot they headed as one to Platform 9¾. Peter had never before been to the platform but had heard many times how to get onto it. Peter watched as his father took hold of his trunk and took a quick walk towards the barrier. As he disappeared the flashes of cameras started going off.

Peter felt his hand squeezed as his mother took hold of it and together they slowly walked towards the barrier. He was aware that the cameras were going off as he disappeared through the barrier with his mother.

Peter gasped when he saw the size of the train it was enormous, it was beautiful he wanted to be on that train then, he wanted to be left alone to be allowed this moment of newness that he felt.

As he stared flashes of light surrounded him signalling the arrival of the press onto the platform, quickly Peter regained the look of the 1st family, and tried to stand out as if he were above the other children on the platform.

They stood with they're backs to the train smiling as if this were the best place to be on this morning and then waited to be photographed again. Simon had prepared a small speech for the family and as the cameras went off he began to talk.

"On this fine day I am proud to be here with my wife and son watching the people who will be making our future; leave to learn the fine arts that is magic. I have not been here at this Platform since the day I left Hogwarts as Head boy. I am extremely proud that I now get to return to celebrate my son leaving."

Peter's mother then smiling continued from where her husband had left off.

"I am exceedingly proud that my son is leaving for Hogwarts. It is the finest school in the world. I am delighted that my Peter has been accepted and am eagerly awaiting hearing about how much fun he is having there, and how well he does."

Peter looked around him and noticed how everybody was ignoring them and saying goodbye to their families. Peter wished that he could be like them instead of standing here repeating a speech that his father had forced him to learn. He felt somebody poke him and snapped to attention.

"It is an honour to be accepted into such fine a school as Hogwarts. I look forward to meeting my peers and starting lessons. I hope to be sorted into a good house filled with people like myself…"

Peter prayed that his father remembered to interrupt him here, as he had no more speech planned. On queue his father jumped in.

"I'm afraid that we must cut this meeting short as we would like to say goodbye to our son and watch him onto the train. However we are willing for you to take photo's of our goodbye if you wish."

Peter smiled outwardly but inside he felt like screaming. His father never missed an opportunity for a photo shoot, even something like this where Peter wanted to be able to say goodbye to his family alone he was surrounded by press.

Peter watched as his father's assistant put his trunk with the others Peter put Nibbler into his pocket as his mother drew him into a hug. She was crying and Peter didn't want to let go of her.

"Don't worry mother, I'll be back home for Christmas"

Peter hated speaking like this but he knew that if he didn't speak properly his father would teach him a lesson next time he was home.

Peter then released his mother and turned to his father. His father stuck his hand out and Peter shook it. He was then pulled forward and felt his father pat his back a few times.

A whistle was sounded signalling the departure of the train.

Peter ran forward and jumped onto the train. He turned to wave goodbye to his family as he had been instructed and was blinded by flashing lights of the camera. Soon the Platform had disappeared and he was watching the countryside disappear.

Deciding it was better to find a compartment than continue standing he went and entered one of the first compartments he came to.

Inside sat three boys of about his age.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"What do you think Nott, Avery should we let him sit with us?" said a boy with long dark greasy hair and a hooked nose.

Without waiting for the other two to answer his question he began to speak.

"Actually this compartment is full, and we don't want a rich, stupid ministry kid sitting with us,"

"I'm not a rich, stupid ministry kid."

"You're Simon Pettigrew's son though, that makes you the minister's son and a ministry kid"

Peter looked at them, he didn't like this guy, and slowly he began to edge out of the compartment.

"Where do you think you're going you don't leave until we say you can," came the voice of the greasy haired boy.

Without stopping to think Peter turned and ran from the compartment. He could hear the others chasing him and knew they were bound to be faster than him. He saw the end of the train; he had nowhere left to run.

He ran quickly to the left and opened the compartment door. The others were so close that the shorter one (Nott) managed to trip him. He landed flat on his face in a compartment.

"What do you think you're doing Snape?"

Peter looked up in front of him. He saw two boys of the same age. One had messy black hair and glasses the other had tidy black hair. They both wore the same white T-shirts, red and yellow trousers and red trainers. Peter thought they must be related.

"Black, what's it to you what I'm doing?"

The boy with glasses helped Peter to his feet as the other turned to the greasy haired kid.

"Snape, don't you ever talk to me like that, you should remember who my family is and what we can do to your family."

"Fine you keep that sad excuse of a wizard, Nott, Avery lets go."

The three bullies left and Peter looked at the two boys.

"Thank you, I'm Peter Pettigrew; umm… would you mind if I sat here, I don't really want to go back out there?"

"Sure you can sit with us, wait are you the minister's son?"

Peter looked down at the floor and nodded. He waited for them to tell him to leave.

"Well I'm James Potter, it's my first year at Hogwarts, and this is Sirius Black it's his first year too."

"Are you two related you look like each other?"

"Nope, never met Potter before today, wish I could say the same for Snape."

James looked at his friend "How do you know him anyway."

"My family are well, evil, they only associate with pure blooded families, and that's what those three are, I've been having 'dinner parties' with them since I was born. I hate them all, well except Snape's cousin she's alright, but I wish I was a Potter."

The three enjoyed conversations about how they hated their family (well except James he talked about how he liked his) and Quidditch, which houses they wanted to be in and then they just ate food from the trolley.

The time flew for the three new friends and before they knew it an announcement was being made over some sort of speaker system informing them to change into their robes as they were to arrive at Hogsmeade station in five minutes.

The boys quickly changed and were soon running towards the main exits of the train ready to go up to the school and hopefully get some food. 


	10. Chapter 9

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 9

Silently the early sunlight crept into the small room; slowly it moved over the bed and awoke the small boy whose dreams had been peaceful and full of joy.

It was early, too early when Remus climbed out of bed. He looked at the old alarm clock that sat on the tidy floor of his small room; it was just past six in the morning. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he thought of the dream he had just lost. He remembered a girl, joy happiness and then sadness and death. He shivered as he looked at his calendar. It was the 1st September, Remus felt the excitement run through his veins and instantly he was wide awake for today he would be going back to Hogwarts, but this time not to just look around but to stay he couldn't wait.

Remus decided that he would have a bath before getting ready, as it was so early. Quietly as not to wake his parents he crept into the bathroom and run the water into the large tub. As the water flowed he ran his fingers through it thinking of the large lake at the grounds of the school.

Once the tub had filled he undressed and climbed into the warm water, he allowed it to run over him as he lay down and think. He found that again his mind disappeared to the Hogwarts grounds; he sat there and thought about how his life was about to change, he thought of all the new people he would meet, wondering if any would be as strange as him. Remus was worried about if anyone found out his little secret but he'd worry about that if the situation arose.

An hour passed as Remus lay in that water the warmth slowly fading away. The boy shivered with the coldness in the morning air as he wrapped an over sized towel around his small body. He slowly walked back into his room and dressed. He pulled on his favourite brown trousers and a plain navy top. He pulled his trainers onto his feet and slowly trudged down the stairs.

When he reached the kitchen he found his mother putting eggs, beans, sausages, toast and tomatoes onto a plate. He made his way to sit down and found the plate in front of him.

"Remmy you're going to need all your strength today; you'll have a long journey to Hogwarts and then the sorting, so eat everything."

Remus smiled at his mother as he devoured the food from his plate. He ate as if this would be his last meal, like he would have no tomorrow. As the plate emptied he thought of how much he would miss his mother's home cooked meals, nobody would ever be as good a cook as her.

His father entered the room carrying Remus' trunk with him and before they knew it the Lupins were heading out to the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus flooed through first followed by his mother and lastly his father with his trunk. Remus looked around the crowded pub, he had never seen it so full before. He heard his father whisper to his mother that the Minster of Magic was sitting there with his family.

Remus looked into the centre of the crowd and spotted a small boy. The boy had blonde hair that was falling over his thin face. He was dressed in casual yet smart clothes and looked nervous. Remus thought that the boy looked scared and yet he had this presence that showed no weakness.

Before Remus could look at the adults sitting next to him he was pushed outside into the muggle world. They signalled a taxi and headed across muggle London to Kings Cross.

"Dad who was that boy in the Leaky Cauldron, the one surrounded by all those people."

"Oh that was the son of the Minster, Peter I believe his name is, poor lad, I wouldn't want to be him."

"Dad why wouldn't you want to be him."

"Remus that's not something we should talk about," then he leaned in closer to his son "I work at the Ministry and between us, Simon Pettigrew isn't the kindest of men and he always seems to be out."

"Oh so umm… how old is umm… Peter?"

"Oh the boy is your age, first year at Hogwarts, a big deal for the minister that's why their here I bet it'll be all over the papers tomorrow."

Before Remus realised it they were at Kings Cross, his father went and found Remus a trolley for his trunk while his mother paid the taxi driver. The three headed for the barrier to platform 9¾ and were soon looking at the train.

If Remus had thought Hogwarts was impressive he shouldn't have been surprised by the transport and yet he had not expected such a grand train. It was massive which Remus guessed was to fit all the students on.

Slowly he moved closer to the engine and placed his hand against the shiny red of the steel, he could feel the power within the train, and felt the excitement grow in his stomach at the thought of it.

Remus felt a hand on his shoulder as his father helped him to carry the trunk with all his belongings onto the train. He smiled when he saw the amounts of baggage already stored and realised really for the first time that this wasn't a dream but real, he was going to Hogwarts like a normal boy.

Remus turned and found his mother staring at him, a sad expression lined her beautiful face, and without thinking about it Remus wrapped his arms around his mother's neck pulling her into his hug.

"Bye mum, I'll miss you" Remus whispered.

"I'll miss you too Remmy."

He then turned to his father and was pulled into a 'manly hug' "I'll miss you dad."

"Stay safe Remus, and don't worry about your secret, tell those you are close to and if somebody tries to judge you for it ignore them."

Remus smiled up at his father as he turned to go onto the train he caught sight of the young boy, Peter, having yet more picture's taken. He watched as his father made some sort of speech and Remus saw the boys eyes wonder over the platform. Remus felt sorry for him he knew he would have hated to have to do that sort of thing on a day like this.

Remus climbed onto the train and waved at his parents, he knew that if he waited any longer he would not be able to leave. He smiled a sad smile and then shouted over the noise

"I'll see you at Christmas, and I'll write to you tomorrow to tell you what house I'm in."

Then before he had time to change his mind he turned and went in search of a compartment. He heard chatter from the first few and then there was one with no noise. Carefully he opened the door to find…

A young girl, not much older than himself sitting there on her own. She hadn't heard the door open and was unaware of Remus' attention. He watched as she pulled her long auburn hair from the middle of her back into a loose ponytail, which she flung over her shoulder. Silently she opened up a book and her eyes travelled across the pages. Remus caught sight of the cover and smiled at the fact it was Hogwarts a History one of his personal favourites.

Suddenly without warning the whistle sounded causing the girl to jump. He saw a small amount of red move to her cheeks, and saw her look slightly worried in case someone had spotted her nervousness.

Then by complete accident Remus sneezed, the sound echoed through the silent compartment causing the girl to suddenly look up and make eye contact with Remus, his soft brown eyes met for the first of many times pales ones.

The blush that had appeared on her face earlier now rushed even higher up her face as she looked down at her feet.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle just a little. The girl looked up again with mock horror on her face. She was smiling sweetly up at Remus and he noticed that she had perfect white teeth.

Remus took a deep breath as he made his way further into the compartment, sitting down opposite the girl. He could feel her eyes watching him as he sat down. He turned his attention straight to her as he started up the conversation.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. I hope you don't mind me joining you, it's just that I haven't met anybody else, and I umm… thought that maybe you'd like the company." Remus smiled hoping she would let him stay.

"Oh I don't mind it would be rather comforting, I haven't met anybody else either."

Remus watched the girl's mouth move as she spoke; he thought she was so perfect, the way her teeth shinned through her slim red lips, the way her freckles played on her small nose. Then there were her eyes, neither blue nor green but some amazing colour in between.

He listened to what she had said and laughed. He watched that smile grow back on her face. He knew that she was someone special, and he couldn't wait to get to know her.

"Thank you, umm… umm… sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Of course you didn't catch it, I didn't throw it." The girl laughed at her own joke, the noise sounded like music to Remus' ears "My name is Ginny, Ginny Dunn."

She smiled at Remus, as the train gave a lurch. Ginny fell forward and was caught by Remus, whose lap she had fallen into. They heard a loud bang and turned to find…


	11. Chapter 10

PreHogwarts:- Chapter 10

Lily woke slowly turning round to find a green wall, instantly she knew she was in a foreign bed. She couldn't place herself, as this wasn't her room.

She moved round in the bed to look at the opposite side and she knew where she was. She remembered that they had travelled to London the day before; she looked at the cream carpet that lined the floor in Pa Evans' house.

Lily lay in bed trying hard to remember why they had travelled up to Pa Evans', today wasn't the anniversary of Ma Evans' death, that was November, but why was she there.

From downstairs Lily heard a bang, and a word that no one would dare to utter if they had been at home. It was from this unsuited word that Lily remembered why she was there, it was September 1st and she was leaving for her new school.

Lily tried to climb out of bed but found the bed sheets knotted around her feet meant that she landed on the floor face first. She quickly un-knotted them and climbed to her feet.

Lily looked around and quickly placed the sheets back on her bed making it look as if she had never slept in it, making it ready for her next visit (forgetting that her mother would change it once they had seen her off)

Once the bed was as Lily liked it she grabbed her dressing gown and headed into the bathroom where she showered. She stood under the water and let it run down her body, warming her. Her mind wandered to what her school would be like, she wondered if they would have showers there, or if she would have to get used to baths again.

The water-cooled and soon Lily felt a chill, she guessed her mother had also showered that morning using up most of the warm water. Quickly she stepped out of the cubical and wrapped a large cotton white towel around herself, then a small one around her hair.

Quickly she patted herself dry and pulled her dressing gown around herself. Tying it at her middle while then rubbing her hair until it was damp.

She then went downstairs and helped her mother prepare breakfast. Lily placed the bread under the grill watching it brown; her mother cut tomatoes and mushrooms, which Lily placed in a pan to sizzle.

As her mother pulled the sausages and bacon out from the lower grill, Lily took the beans off the rings. As her mother moved out of the way she pulled out the toast and buttered it putting it on separated plates, her mother put the sausages and bacon out while Lily spread the tomatoes and mushrooms on her own and her mothers plates, while her mother put the beans on her fathers and Pa Evans'.

Lily thought about how much she would miss this, making breakfast with her mother, watching T.V with her sister, reading with her father and listening to Pa Evans' stories. For the first time Lily realised things were going to change.

With tears forming in her eyes she carried her plate along with her mothers to the table, while her mother carried the others up to the bedrooms where the two men where still in bed.

Lily felt nervous, extremely nervous she was scared that she wouldn't fit in with anyone. She ate her breakfast in silence while her mother joined her at the table. She cleared her plate rather faster than normal and ran up stairs to dress.

On her way she bumped into Pa Evans' on the top step, she moved aside to let him pass, but he stopped ruffled her hair and mumbled something about kids growing to fast before shuffling off down the stairs.

In her room she chose a blue top with three-quarter length sleeves and a dirty denim skirt. She looked around the room to find her black ankle boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to pull her hair up into a cream clip letting two strands fall on her face.

She then headed back down to the kitchen to join her family. She found Pa Evans' looking through the 'Daily Mail' she could see a picture of the English Cricket team and a caption 'England lose one day match again, more work needed'. Lily never understood her grandpa's fascination with cricket, but then he had played semi profession once.

Sitting opposite the old man was her father; she could tell they were related as they both sat in the same position with their left eyebrow raised quizzically. She could see that he too was reading the sport page, his paper being 'The Sun'. Lily could see a picture of a football (soccer) player with the caption "'United start with brilliant win"

Lily caught her father's eye, signalling the back page, he turned to look at it and smiled at her

"Don't worry sunshine they only beat Chelsea"

This made her smile Lily loved football; she had played it all her life with the other children that lived in the street. Her father had taken her to football games. Lily was an avid Aston Villa supporter and she was hoping that they played football in Hogwarts.

Lily then went to help her mother wash the remainder of the dishes before they left for the station. As 10 O'clock drew near Lily went up to her room and dragged her trunk down the stairs. On her way back to the kitchen she tripped over her foot and landed on her stomach in the doorway.

This got everyone's attention and they turned to look at her.

"Lily are you alright?" Lily could hear the grin in her father's voice as she pulled herself onto her feet.

"Yes dad I'm fine, are we ready to go?"

With a yes from her parents, Lily turned to Pa Evan's and engulfed him into a huge hug.

"I'll see you at Christmas Pa,"

Lily kissed her Pa on the check as she followed her parents out of the front door. The three got into their car and headed to the train station. As Pa Evans' lived in Chelsea they didn't have to leave too early.

There was traffic on the road which slowed them down by only minutes and they were parking in the street opposite the station at 10.20. Lily held tightly onto her mother's hand as her father carried her trunk into the station.

They headed to platform 9 where Lily had arranged to meet Branwen. The three Evans' looked around wondering when she would arrive. The time started to pass and Lily began to worry, she didn't know how to get on the platform and if Branwen didn't turn up…

"Lily, Lily there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you"

For the second time that day Lily was engulfed into a hug, this time by her friend. Branwen's silky brown hair was tickling Lily's nose and Lily quickly pulled away as she sneezed.

"Lily sorry I'm late; tad (A/N: welsh for grandpa) got lost on his way here."

Lily turned her attention to a man who was standing just behind Branwen. He had long greying hair that came to his shoulders and silver eyes that sparkled with some ancient knowledge.

"Miss Evans it's a pleasure to meet you, my caried (A/N: means child in welsh) hasn't stopped talking about already making a friend at Hogwarts."

Lily smiled up at the old man. There was something about him, warmth that told Lily that he was a caring man, who wouldn't hurt a fly. She stared into his eyes and felt like he was reading her as easily as some read a book. As she blinked away she remembered that they had to get to Platform 9¾ to get on the train.

"Umm… I don't want to be rude but where is platform 9¾, and how do we get there?"

Tad smiled down at Lily and then she saw a sad glint in his eyes.

"You have to run through that wall over there and it will take you to the platform. But caried your parents won't be able to come with us onto the Platform, they don't allow Muggles on."

Lily frowned as she looked at her family. She didn't want them to stay here she wanted them to wave goodbye to her on the train.

Lily ran over to her mother and was engulfed into another hug. She felt her mother's lips touch the tip of her head.

"I love you Lily, keep safe and we'll meet you right here for Christmas."

Lily could feel the tears in her eyes. She turned to her father and ran into his outstretched arms. She felt them tighten around her as she hugged him close.

"We'll see you soon baby girl, enjoy the term and don't forget to write to us."

Lily kissed her father, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at tad.

"We better go if you want to get on that train. Don't worry Mr, Mrs Evans I'll watch that Lily gets on the train."

Tad shock hands with Lily's parents and then she waved at them.

"Excuse me, umm Mr Tad, but is it safe getting on the platform."

Tad smiled up at Mr Evans and nodded, as if he was showing Mr Evans he turned and walked into the wall.

Lily gasped at the same time as her parents, none of them had seen something like this before it was unreal.

Branwen grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it tight. Their eyes meet and Lily couldn't help but smile.

The two pushed they're trolleys forward and ran. Lily closed her eyes as the world came closer. She could feel herself shaking and was sure she'd hit the wall.

"Wow!"

Lily heard Branwen speak and felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and lost all ability to speak. In front of her was a steam train, it looked very old and reminded her of James from Thomas the Tank (A/N: I couldn't resist it)

"It's beautiful, it's just…"

"Breathtaking" Branwen finished for her.

The two girls lifted their things onto the train with the help of tad, then got off and looked around them.

Lily couldn't believe how much like Kings Cross' other platforms this looked like. The only difference was that many people were wearing robes. Lily looked at Branwen who was hugging tad, and saying something in Welsh to him.

She looked away from her friend wanting to give her some time alone with her granddad, she knew she would want the same, she let her eyes wander and they landed on a cage, inside sat a purple cat, Lily had never seen something like this before.

"I made it that colour, I was sick of his boring brown coat, I wanted something different"

Lily laughed at the girls comment; well this cat certainly was different. She turned to sneak a peak at Branwen in time to watch them pull apart.

Tad then turned to Lily and drew her into another hug. Although she had never met the man before this very day she felt at ease with him as if she had known him all her life.

"Take care caried and be careful. Stay with Branwen and if you have any trouble you see that son of mine. Don't forget to enjoy yourself and if you have any questions just ask, somebody will tell you."

The old man smiled as a whistle sounded.

"Quick both of you get on that train."

They smiled as they ran and jumped into the door. Lily missed the step and started to fall, but luckily Branwen grabbed her arm. She was pulled onto the train and they closed the door. They opened the window and waved at Tad, as they got further away.

"Lily maybe we should find somewhere to sit,"

Lily smiled as they made their way passed full carriages. All of a sudden the train gave a lurch and Lily fell sideways through an open compartment door landing with a bump on the floor.

Lily could feel the blush running into her checks as she looked up. In front of her sat a boy with sandy brown hair, with a handsome face. Sitting on his lap was a girl with long auburn hair who Lily noticed was also blushing.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt something. I fell when the train lurched. I'm so sorry."

The girl jumped off the boys lap and laughed as she pulled Lily to her feet.

"Don't worry I fell forward onto Remus' lap. It was a sudden lurch."

Lily looked up into the smiling face of the girl and saw that the boy, Remus was laughing. Behind her she could hear laughter as she turned she noticed Branwen leaning in the doorway.

"Lily, that was priceless, it was so funny." Branwen laughed even harder, "Your face you were so red, you looked like a tomato."

Lily looked at her friend with mock hurt and then laughed at Branwen's sudden change of attitude as she ran into the compartment and slammed the door shut.

She pulled Lily and sat next to Remus keeping very still and quiet. Lily heard voices outside and then it went quiet.

They sat there looking at Branwen as if she were mad; Lily made to speak when she heard another voice outside. It held a welsh accent before the words, and Lily wondered if Branwen knew the person.

"Bryan, did you see that thing on the platform."

"Do you mean Branwen, Gavin?"

Lily's eyes widened with surprise, that boy had called Branwen a 'thing' that wasn't right, she was so nice. Lily turned and grabbed Branwen's hand, their eyes met and Lily was surprised that there was no hurt in her eyes.

"You know I'm talking about Branwen, you loser, she's weird, not a real witch only half witch on her fathers side, you never met her mother she was a real…"

Branwen was on her feet before Lily could do anything, she had pulled the compartment door open and her fist was already against the boy's nose as he flew backwards against the opposite wall.

"If you ever finish that sentence I'll do more than pummel your face, do you hear me."

Branwen then turned, closed the compartment door and retook her seat next to Lily as if nothing had happened. Then taking a breath she turned to the boy and girl.

"Hi I'm Branwen Ddraig, and this is Lily Evans, we're first years, do you mind if we sit with you?"

The girl looked awe struck but gained herself quickly

"I'm Ginny Dunn, and this is Remus Lupin. Sure you can sit with us."

The four sat together and talked. They found out that Remus and Branwen were only children and that Lily was the youngest of a muggle family, while Ginny was the youngest of a wizarding family.

"I have two nephews Bill and Charlie. Bill is 4 and Charlie will be 1 soon."

"You have two nephews wow you must have a sister who is much older." Branwen said, then she seemed to realise that she was a bit rude and tried to change it.

"I mean umm…"

Ginny laughed and shock her head.

"Molly is 25, she married Arthur when she was 19, her first year out of Hogwarts. Then she had Bill when she was 21 and Charlie last year. It is weird that there is 14 years between us. She's more like a mother to me than a sister, but you know."

Lily smiled at Ginny.

"I know what you mean, my sister treats me like I'm a bad puppy not her younger sister."

The other three laughed as a voice announced that they would be arriving in 10 minutes and anyone not changed into they're school robes should do.

Remus nodded at the three girls, and picking up his robes exited in the compartment. Lily pulled her top off and grabbed her shirt.

"It's so weird now, I can't wait to get into the school, I hope we have food I'm starved."

"Your starved Lily, I think I could eat a whole dragon."

As Lily pulled her robes over her clothes there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Are you three dressed yet?"

Lily smiled at Remus' voice, she looked at the other two and noticed Ginny only had her shirt on and was struggling to do her tie.

"Not yet Remus, Ginny's still getting dressed"

As Branwen called out to the boy Lily went and did Ginny's tie, she quickly pulled her skirt on and opened the door to Remus.

Within minutes they were at the station and slowly exiting the train.


	12. Year 1: Chapter 1

Year 1:- Chapter 1

"We're there, we're there!!" Peter started jumping up and down causing the other boys to laugh. Together the three of them pushed open the train door and jumped off.

They then stood around wondering what to do next.

"Does anyone know how we're suppose to get to Hogwarts?" James asked his two friends. He watched as they both shook their heads and so they waited.

They watched the older students going further up away from the train. They were about to follow when they heard a loud voice boom out to them

"Firs'-years, firs'-years this way please"

The three turned at the same time each reacting in different ways. Sirius gasped as he looked up at the very tall shaggy looking man, while James tried to keep a laugh from his lips. Peter started to tremble with fright as they slowly made their way towards him. He was already surrounded by a small group of people.

James noticed a short girl with brown hair to her shoulders wave at Sirius. His hazel eyes met her chocolate brown ones, which he noted were surrounded by small frames, just like his own.

He felt someone hit him on the back as Sirius ran forward and pulled her into his outstretched arms. James couldn't help but notice how her lips pulled up into a small smile as she hugged the boy back.

"James, Peter, over here come and meet my friend."

James and Peter walked slowly over. Peter not noticing where he was walking banged into the same boy that had chased him earlier that very day, Snape.

"Watch where you're going Pettigrew."

Peter gulped and took a step backwards. James went to jump in when the girl Sirius had hugged beat him to it.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you over grown germ."

The girl looked up at Snape with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed with a threatening look on her face. James couldn't help but laugh because this girl was not much taller than Peter and barely came up to Snape's shoulders.

"Why don't you keep your stick of a nose out of it, mudblood?"

James felt anger come over him that was not something he liked to here people called. He thought that the girl might start to cry or something, but was surprised when she looked up at the boy and laughed.

"Mudblood, wow that's good I haven't heard that one before, I'm sure Aunt Amarantha will love to hear that you called me that"

"You wouldn't tell her, would you?"

James heard the fear in the bully's voice; he was scared of this small girl. He watched as she slyly smiled up at him.

"But Sevie you know I would, but I'll give you a chance, you stay away and keep your over grown nose out of others business and I'll keep quiet."

Snape turned and walked to the other side of the group while the girl grabbed Peter's hand pulling him towards her. James pushed past Snape's stunned cronies who glared at him before turning to his friends.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Peter whispered in a small nervous voice.

The girl just looked at him; he couldn't take the look and quickly looked at his feet. She however pulled his chin up so that they were eye to eye.

"Ignore him, he isn't worth the breath, he gives all Snape's and Herchicero's a bad name. I'm Amanda Dixon by the way."

Amanda smiled at Peter and he felt warmth inside that he had been missing for years.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius watched as his oldest friend brought a smile to the boy's face. Sirius watched as James introduced himself and then Sirius moved closer to them thumping Amanda on the back. They stood waiting for the rest of the first years to join them.

As the train pulled to a stop Ginny jumped up and pulled the compartment door open. Smiling she beckoned the others forward. The four exited and moved slowly through the crowds, none knowing where it was they were heading.

They heard a loud voice calling over the heads and headed towards it. As they got closer Lily saw that the voice belonged to either a very large man or a small giant. The man yelled again and caused Lily so much fright that she jumped and landed hard on Remus' toe.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Remus I didn't mean to do that, are you okay?"

Remus watched the girls green eyes fill with tears as if scared she had really hurt him. He leaned towards her pulling her under his arm and continued walking.

"Lily, I'm fine, although I think we are going to have to teach you to be less jumpy."

She smiled up into his friendly face, as they got closer to the man. Lily noticed a small group standing together, there were three boys, two who looked almost identical whom Lily guessed were twins. Then a short boy with thin blonde hair and a girl with dark hair in a mock fight with one of the twins.

"Is everybody here, ok then follo' me"

So they all headed off down a steep path. Lily found herself walking behind the girl with brown hair and the boys. Remus stood behind Lily with Branwen and Ginny behind him.

Lily found the path rather steeper than she first thought and pretty soon she had lost her balance. Lily fell forward landing on the girl who in turn knocked the boys over. Like the domino affect each person who had been in front of Lily landed on the floor.

"Amanda you're sitting on my legs, get off." One of the twins yelled back.

"Sorrrry but there's somebody sitting on my back, I can't get up." Came back a crude voice of the girl under Lily

"Never mind her Sirius, get off me, I'm squashing Peter."

Then they all heard Peter gulp as the girl he landed on, turned her head and yelled

"Would you mind moving you're hand, I'm not a fan of you placing it there."

Remus who had managed to stop before falling onto Lily looked at the pile and laughed it seemed that the blonde girl Peter had landed on had been further back and nobody in front of her had been affected.

Remus instantly stopped laughing as he pulled Lily to her feet. He felt so sorry for her; she was so red she looked sunburnt.

Remus then pulled the other girl up. She quickly rubbed any dirt off her robes and looked at Remus. She then turned and burst out laughing.

"Sirius it looks like you have to heads, you can't see any of James' body."

Branwen and Ginny who had been towards the back starting laughing when they saw the scene. The boy jumped up off the others and ignored them as James slowly got to his feet. Sirius grabbed Amanda and threw her to the ground and sat on her.

"How do you like being sat on hey Mand"

"Sirius get off you heavy lump, I didn't weigh as much as you now get off me."

Remus laughed at them and both turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" asked the boy Sirius.

Quickly he had swept Remus off his feet and on top of Amanda. Remus landed hard on the girl's chest and knew instantly that he must have hurt her.

Then they heard a voice from further ahead yelling

"Okay everybody in, and here we go."

Branwen looked at the floor and shock her head, knowing that they had just been left behind.


	13. Chapter 2

Year 1:- Chapter 2

Meanwhile as this was going on James had gotten to his feet and was helping Peter and the other girl up. The girl didn't look at all happy as she pushed past them. Her short blonde hair tied in a ponytail swung back and fore as she ran off ahead.

James and Peter followed, forgetting about the others. They managed to catch up with the rest of the group and followed the girl into a small boat. Their minds completely on what was about to happen they forgot to say that there were others.

The large man then called

"Okay everybody in, and here we go."

They were off, across a lake in a small boat. Peter didn't like the boat and felt rather sick whilst James loved it. Half away across they saw a large castle. They could see many windows all flashing yellow from the lights.

James was awestruck whilst Peter gob-smacked. Neither said anything as they watched in awe as the castle drew closer to them.

Before either knew it they were docking onto a small area. The man led them all up a path and towards large doors. He knocked three times and then stood aside. James and Peter were standing close together so close in fact that it almost looked like they were holding hands.

A young woman opened up the doors and stared down at the group of youngsters. James looked up into her face and instantly thought of some great pranks for her.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid."

Peter watched as the large man left them with this woman.

"Follow me please."

All the first years walked forward into the large hallway and then turned left away from all the noise, James guessed the rest of the school were gathered in the other room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points."

James turned towards Peter and showed a large grin. Peter watched slightly nervous but was glad the other boy was accepting him.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly"

She looked straight at James, Peter and the blonde girl who were all covered in mud. James looked at himself and just laughed.

"Hey Pete, I think she was talking about us look we're covered in mud."

Peter looked down at himself and smiled

"Thank Merlin my father isn't here he'd give me a lecture about being proper and smart."

The two laughed. The blonde girl just stared at them with a mild look of outrage. Before they knew it the woman was back.

"Everybody line up please, come on and follow me."

They walked into the hall. James gasped when he saw the roof mimicking the outside sky. They walked towards the front of the large room.

Peter just stared at all the people. He looked around and realised that once again he would be on display to the world. He was just glad there was no one from the Daily Prophet present as he wasn't dressed at his best.

The lady stood up in front of everybody and placed a ratty hat onto a stool. She unrolled a large piece of parchment and then looked at the hat.

James noticed that everyone was staring at the hat and to the horror of both boys the slit at the bottom began to move

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

For once I belonged to a founder of this school

I watched for years as they sorted people into houses

A flaw was found though in their way

How to sort once they were away

It twas Gryffindor who held the plan

Removed me from his head and gave me brains

Gryffindor wished for me to place

The Bravest into his house

Bold in their ways

Made them true Gryffindors

Ravenclaw was wise in ways

Wished to teach the smart

If they had power in their brains

Ravenclaw was their true calling

Slytherin was different from the other founders

Purity of blood was held highest

Those of cunning and ambition

Were Slytherin at heart

Now Hufflepuff was caring

Wished to teach all

Decided those who didn't fit the rest

Were truly Hufflepuff

Now there's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be."

James knew that his mouth was hanging open and Peter's eyes were bulging. The hat had sung, it had told them the history of the school.

Thunderous clapping interrupted their thoughts. Then the woman stepped forward and called out the names of people.

"Appleton, John"

A small boy stepped forward shaking like a leaf and sat on the stool pulling the hat over his head. A few minutes later the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" Next to be called was Avery who became a Slytherin. Then

"Black, Sirius"

James and Peter looked at each other eyes open. They had left the others behind they had forgotten them and they were not at the sorting.

"Black, Sirius!!"

James stepped forward shaking, he heard the woman mumble "about time"

James looked at the old man sitting at the head of the table.

"Professor Dumbledore, my name is James Potter and we umm… well we had an accident,"

Peter stood forward and continued to speak

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, what happened was a girl fell and sort of knocked us all down, and James landed on me that's why I'm covered in mud."

"Yeah and Peter landed on me" came a voice from behind.

James sighed and took over again.

"Peter umm…"

He turned to look at the girl and pointed. She looked at him and answered

"Alice, Alice Scott"

"Ok Peter, Alice and I got up rather quickly and caught up with everyone else. Only with everything that happened we forgot to tell the man about the others and well."

James put his right arm on the back of his neck and twisted. He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"We left them behind," came the voice of Peter.

Dumbledore jumped to his feet.

"Tell me who was left behind."

Peter spoke up before James. "Amanda Dixon, Sirius Black, a boy with sandy hair I think, and three other girls."

Another man stood up and scanned the crowd.

"Albus, my Branwen isn't here or her friend Lily Evans,"

"Yes and Remus Lupin is missing along with the young Dunn girl. Hagrid you take Taliesin back across the lake and get the missing students. In the mean time we'll continue with the sorting."

The large man left followed by the man who had spoken up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then turned to the women

"Minerva please continue."

And so the sorting continued without the missing students.

James went back to stand by Peter. Pretty soon they were up the L's and a boy named Rabastan Lestrange it took only seconds before the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN"

It was at this point that Peter started to squirm with good reason as the next name to be called was in fact

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Peter jumped with nerves; he watched James smile at him as he wobbly made his way up to the stool. He turned to face the school and saw people whispering, and at the Slytherin table they were pointing, he guessed they had worked out he was the minister's boy. He quickly picked up the hat, sat on the stool and pulled the hat over his head, with the hat came total silence.

"_Err… Mr Pettigrew, where to put you, tough yes very tough you have ambition yes Slytherin could be good, but what's this err your parents fights let me see. Yes I believe you need to learn to stand up for yourself. You're braver than you think. Now let me see Hufflepuff could be a good choice but alas no, I think there's only one place I can put you. But heed my warning, be careful who you befriend young Peter for some difficult choices will come your way. But enough of that a house is what you want, so it had better be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

The table to the left erupted with applause as Peter dropped from the stool. He placed the hat back stool and went to the Gryffindor table, being the first new student placed there.

James had watched Peter's sorting closely and knew he would be next. James worried about being placed in a house on his own. When he heard the hat yell Gryffindor James applauded as loud as the Gryffindors. He then listened for the next name.

"Potter, James"

Everyone stepped aside and allowed him access to the front. Following Peter's example he picked up the hat and sat on the stool. Placing the hat on his head darkness folded in on him bringing silence with it.

"_A Potter we haven't had one of those in years. Ambitious you are, loyal to friends and quite a good mind to. I can see you will be difficult, but where to place you. It seems you look towards the future and I know what your future involves. I see there is only one thing that you will need. I will place you there, but first I give the same warning to you as I did the boy before. You will have difficult choices to make, you more than any other, be careful who you trust for not everybody is as they seem. Now for the house, well where else but…" _

"GRYFFINDOR"

Again the table to the left exploded with applause as James ran over to join his friend. Both smiling, both having forgotten the warning already.

The sorting went on and the blonde girl that Peter had landed on, Alice Scott was called. She moved forward and pulled the hat over her head.

"_Let me see if I can find where to put you then. Yes Hufflepuff seems a good choice for you but, there's something here yes it shows that your future will need the encouragement you will get if I place you in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table screamed with delight as Alice joined them she was so far the only new female to become a Gryffindor. She joined the table as they watched Snape became another Slytherin.

Soon they had reached White Jenny who became a Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore got to his feet.

"We still have more to sort but as they have yet to arrive on with the meal."

He sat down and soon all the plates on the tables filled with food. The two boys looked at each other and dived into the food.

As Peter reached for some chicken he couldn't help but smile, it looked like maybe he would be putting some weight on pretty soon.


	14. Chapter 3

Year 1:- Chapter 3

Then they heard a voice from further ahead yelling

"Okay everybody in, and here we go."

Branwen looked at the floor and shook her head, knowing that they had just been left behind.

Remus tried to get to his feet he was sitting on the girl's chest and could hear her heavy breathing but the boy had yet again grabbed his foot. Then from under him he heard a shout.

"If you two lugs don't get off me then I'll, I'll…"

"What will you do Mand cry." Came the taunting voice of the other boy.

Then to everyone's surprise that was what the girl did. Sirius looked down at the girl he was sitting on and quickly let go of the other boy. Both of them jumped off her, and Amanda slowly sat up.

When Sirius saw her face he yelled so loud it caused one of the other girls to jump.

"Amanda Dixon you wait, I'll get you."

As Sirius went to jump on her again she moved causing him to bang his head on a stone.

"Ouch!"

The others stood there laughing, and then a girl with long brown hair started to speak up.

"Guys, I think we just got left behind, so maybe you could stop fighting for one moment so we can come up with a plan to get to the castle."

Amanda who had been about to punch Sirius stood with her arm half outstretched and looked at the others.

"Ok, you're right; we have to come up with some sort of a plan. But first I'm Sirius Black and that girl there is Amanda Dixon." Amanda pointed at Sirius while talking

"Mand that isn't funny, I'm Sirius Black and she's Amanda Dixon."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Amanda before turning to the others.

"I'm Branwen Ddraig," said the girl who had spoken before, "That's Remus Lupin."

"Hello, I'm sorry if I hurt you when he pulled me down." Remus looked worried.

Amanda just waved him off and pointed to the girl with long red hair and green eyes,

"Who are you; you're the clumsy one right."

"I'm Lily Evans, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Lily then broke down into tears. The other girl with auburn hair, who Sirius guessed was Lily's sister, turned to Amanda.

"That's mean it was an accident you didn't have to talk to her like that."

Then she pulled Lily into a hug. Amanda looked down at the ground before stepping forward.

"Lily I'm very sorry, I have a tendency to talk before I think, and it was very steep anyone could have lost their footing."

Amanda smiled at Lily, who in turn smiled back. The six stood looking at each other, not knowing what to say, and then Sirius turned to the last girl.

"You never told us you're name."

"Oh I'm Ginny Dunn, so what are we going to do now?"

They all looked at each other not knowing what to do. Sighing Branwen took charge.

"We'll walk down this path to the edge of the lake, they'll realise during the sorting that we aren't there and knowing nhad he'll come and find us."

So the six walked down the path, Lily still being hugged by Ginny. They soon got to the bottom where they sat around and talked once again about themselves, each getting to know the others.

About twenty minutes later Ginny noticed a small group of boats drawing close to them and pointed it out. All six jumped to their feet and started jumping and screaming, drawing attention from those in the boats.

The boats landed quite near them and the large man climbed out of one with another man. He had long brown hair with golden eyes. He scanned the group before his eyes rested on Branwen.

"Caried Beth ddieg?" (A/N what happened?)

"Nhad, Lily tripped and we all fell over well except for Ginny, Remus and I but we were behind Lily, then we got left behind. I'm so sorry nhad, we all are."

Sirius who was listening to what was being said looked between the two and scratching his head asked

"What's nhad?"

This caused the both to laugh as Branwen walked over patting his hand said. "Nhad means dad, that's my dad."

"Oh. So why didn't you just say dad"

With that said they all climbed into the boats and headed up to the castle. When they entered everybody clapped them and whistled. This caused both Lily and Ginny to blush, while Sirius and Amanda waved to everyone like they were celebrities.

Sirius' eyes scanned the crowds and landed on James and Peter, he smiled broader at them as they climbed to their feet to clap their lost friends into Hogwarts. He also noticed the stares he was getting from the Slytherins as he placed his arm around Amanda.

Then an old man at the front, who Remus knew to be Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the new comers.

"We're so glad that you could finally join us, don't worry Misters Pettigrew and Potter told us all what happened. So now we will do the sorting. Minerva could you bring the hat back please."

The small group watched as the two men left them to join the group of Professors while a young woman with dark hair tied in a bun stepped forward with a stool, a hat and a roll of parchment.

Everyone fell quiet and looked towards the hat. The split opened and it began to talk.

Oh I'm the sorting hat

I sort the likes of you

I do it once a year

But now it's two

You missed my song

My speech my praise

So what you'll get

Is the shortened phrase

Gryffindors are brave

Slytherins ambitious

Ravenclaw smart

Hufflepuff loyal

So try me on

Let me see

Where to place

A bunch like you

The hat then stopped as everyone clapped. The women then looked at them and called

"Black, Sirius"

With a nod to the group and a push from Amanda, Sirius went to the top. He picked up the hat put it on his head and sat down. There was silence but then a voice

"_Another Black, well I know where you belong. But wait what's this you're different. Ambition you have but a hatred of what Slytherin stands for I've only seen this once before in a Black. So it looks like Slytherin is out. Where else is it that you belong? Well you seem to have a loyal knack and a mind that will test many a Ravenclaw. But wait I see your destiny is linked with a group that should not mix. I'll send you then into the house, which will contain this group but warn you too. Other's I have warned about friendships, yours will be loyal, but be careful of a decision that you alone must make. Choose wrong and people die but choose right and live. But as for now you're destiny is…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

The table to the left cheered as Sirius got off the chair he winked at his friends as he ran forward. Straight into his cousin Andromeda that caused him to laugh so loud that the people around covered their ears.

When things quietened down he noticed Peter and James and went to sit by them. When he was finally settled after an odd look from the woman she moved on and called the next name.

"Ddraig, Branwen"

Shaking ever so slightly she made her way up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"_Ddraig, err the Welsh Dragon has returned. I've placed your family into the same house for centuries, as the Ddraig's are strong and brave. But you are different for you are more your mother's child than your father's. You are wise in ways beyond your age. Ravenclaw sounds good but alas I cannot place you there. Remember this young dragon use your brain and you will survive what is to come. The house that will help you with your survival will be the house of the dragons and lions, you my girl are a…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

With confusion on her face she turned to look at her father. She didn't understand what this was about, what would she need to survive. Slowly she headed for the table from which the cheering was emitted. She sat down opposite Sirius and just started off, her mind on what had been said and missing the rest of the sorting.

Next to be called up was Amanda who smiled at Sirius as she pulled the hat over her head.

"_Yes a Dixon who should belong with the rest, I've already placed your kin once tonight and your family would be disappointed if you were not a Slytherin with him. Well tonight I have already disappointed a proud family connected closely to yours…"_

"_Sirius?"_

"_A clever girl you are indeed it is the Black family I have already disappointed, I cannot see why I can not disappoint your family also, your future is tied with that Black boy and you need each other to chose the correct choices that will be placed in your path. I see I have confused you, but I will tell you this, you do not belong with the Slytherins your mind tells me so. You have a decent brain which makes me want to place you in Ravenclaw…"_

"_But you said I need Sirius he's a Gryffindor?"_

"_You have a good memory my girl, I was about to say Ravenclaw is not for you as you will need Mr Black, but also courage, you need courage if you are to succeed and you will only get this courage from your friends. Bravery and honour lie ahead for you, so off you go and sit with your friends for you my dear will always be a…" _

Sirius sat there watching Amanda, something wasn't right nobody else had been this long, he turned to James and whispered

"Did anyone else take this long?"

James shook his head as he watched closely. Sirius wondered if Amanda was fighting with the hat, he knew she refused to be a Slytherin and would probably fight the hat if it wanted to place her there. After five minutes of waiting the hat finally shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Jumping down from her seat Amanda ran towards the clapping table. Stopping mid-way and turning to the Slytherin table where she waved at her cousins, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Then back towards the Gryffindors where she jumped into Sirius' arms and sat down next to him smiling.

"Dunn, Ginny"

Stepping forward she winked at Lily as she went and placed the hat on her head.

"_Still another Dunn? I thought you were all Weasleys by now. You my dear I see have had a hard life, this has made you brave, your like that sister of yours so I will place you where else but in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

A groan could be heard from other tables as so far all these new ones had become Gryffindors. Ginny went forward and sat next to a silent Branwen as Lily heard her name called.

Lily walked slowly up leaving Remus on his own; before she reached the stool she tripped and landed hard on her arm. The room exploded with laughter as she quickly jammed the hat on her head. The laughter died and silence flowed through her.

"_Lily Evans"_

A voice said making her jump

"_Now I do not judge you on your family's past, as I can tell you are muggle born so where to put you that is the question. Be it in Ravenclaw where your mind will be taxed. If I was to be honest and true that is the house for you. However forces are at work, which will cause all much pain, and you my dear, will be close to this source. You will need bravery and people you trust. Already I sense a strong bond between you and six others, this number will grow to at least eight in the coming months. I will place you then in a house in which you will not shine but one that will help you on your way. So off you go away now to the house which is…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lily fell off the stool with fright when she heard him call the house. Quickly she picked herself up and went to join her house. Leaving only one more to be sorted. Remus walked forward and slowly put the hat on.

"_Remus Lupin I heard you'd be coming. Such differences from the other students. Now where to put you I'm split I must say. I feel the choice is too great even for me. You must choose your own house my boy."_

"_But how do I choose?" _

"_I will tell you what I see, you do not belong to either Slytherin or Hufflepuff my lad, you have ambition but not the kind of Slytherin and you if I am honest are too good for Hufflepuff."_

"_Okay so that leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."_

"_Yes Remus, those are what are left, If you choose Ravenclaw you will be alone, you will have no close friends and feel like you don't belong, but in the end you will be happy, and you do have the brains for Ravenclaw, it is a good choice for you."_

"_Well then I choose Ravenclaw"_

Ginny watched closely, Remus had been under the hat longer than Amanda and she had been ages, she hoped that he would be a Gryffindor with the rest of them, she thought of all the fun they could have.

"_Are you sure, for I see that if you choose Gryffindor you will have friends, they will help you master what it is you are, and yet in the end there will be sorrow, but first there will be love and trusting. You are brave enough for this house as you deal with the lunar cycle. Remus to be truly happy you must accept yourself. Choose carefully."_

Remus pulled the hat off his head and looked around the hall, his eyes locking with people at Ravenclaw, he could see they were nice, but they weren't his friends he then turned to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny sitting with Lily, both smiling at him, Branwen started off into space. Amanda and Sirius sat together waving at him, he heard Sirius' voice above the hall.

"Hurry up Remus and get sorted, I'm starving."

"Sirius!"

Amanda hit him and Remus laughed, he felt the eyes of the students on him, wondering what was happening. Then Amanda's voice was heard.

"Come on Remus, I want to introduce you to Peter and James, hurry up, plus Sirius' stomach is making noises at me."

This time Sirius hit her. Again Remus laughed as his eyes disappeared back under the hat.

"_I want to be a Gryffindor."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes!!!"_

"_Okay then, I leave you with this warning; beware of one that you call friend, for that person will be the bringer of all your friends sorrow. But for now I leave you to have fun and pranks, I will now announce to everyone that you are a…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Remus joined the others and quickly began to eat. They were soon sent to their dorms following the Gryffindor prefect. As the four boys climbed into their beds and fell asleep across the common room and in the girls room, they were discussing what they thought would come.


	15. Chapter 4

Year 1:- Chapter 4

The sound of birds rang loud through the silent room drawing Lily away from the dream world. She held tightly to the last image, her in a flowing white dress standing at the alter of a church; she never saw the grooms face but she knew she had loved whoever it was.

Lily looked at her surroundings, the first thing she saw were ruby drapes, she pulled them open to find four other beds identical to her own, remembering where she was and with whom she smiled. She slowly made her way out of bed. She looked around and found what she had been looking for.

Slowly as not to make a noise she pulled the curtains back and looked at her friend Branwen sleeping. Without stopping to think she jumped on her friend's bed.

"Arr… What are you doing, get off get off."

Their yells caused all the remaining curtains to be swung open and three blurry-eyed girls looked out. The laughter that followed was mighty and before anyone could react Ginny and Amanda were bouncing on Branwen's bed.

Branwen looked at the girls and then burst out laughing as she joined the others jumping on her bed. Branwen noticed that Alice was sitting on her bed looking at them.

"Alice come join us."

The smile that spread over the girls face was priceless as the five new friends enjoyed their first morning in Hogwarts. Amanda who had jumped off the bed looked at the clock.

"Guys it's time for breakfast, come on I'm starving."

The girls quickly got ready and headed down to the common room. They stopped there and noticed that only Remus was sitting there, he was reading a book. Ginny walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Remus, what you doing?"

"Reading."

"Oh do you want to come down to breakfast?"

"I'm waiting for the guys, they're still sleeping."

Amanda who was standing behind them smiled an evil grin.

"Really, well if I know Sirius he's not getting up anytime soon, why don't you guys head down and I'll meet you with the other guys."

Remus looked up at the smiling girl, something about that smile told him she was planning something, something that Sirius wouldn't like. He knew he didn't want to be around for that.

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway; we'll meet you down there."

Remus closed his book placing it carefully on the table before getting to his feet, he looked at the other girls, he noticed that Branwen and Alice were laughing at something; Ginny stared hard at Amanda while Lily watched him.

"Go on then if you're going!"

Waving to Amanda the others set off, Branwen and Alice walked slightly ahead giving Remus and Lily some time to talk.

"Its lovely here isn't it Remus."

He smiled at the girl as she grabbed his hand, he held her while she gathered her balance and they started walking again.

"Lily, its weird, already I feel at home and it's only been hours."

"I know what you mean Remus, what do you think Ginny?"

Silence

The two exchanged a look as they turned to find themselves rather alone; it seemed as if Ginny had stayed with Amanda for some unknown reason. Shaking their heads they carried on walking in silence.

"Umm… Remus, Lily do either of you know the way?"

For the first time they all stopped walking to look at they're surroundings, they were lost.

Alice began to panic, while the others stood together trying to find something that looked familiar from the night before

"Help, help we're lost, oh please someone help."

"Are you looking for the Great Hall?"

The four spun around to find a boy not much older than themselves looking at them. He had short black hair that fell just behind his ears, and sparkling hazel eyes that were full of kindness. He wore the same colour tie as them signalling Gryffindor.

Branwen spoke up before any of the others.

"We want some breakfast but we seem to be lost."

"Oh, well if you just pull that tapestry forward you'll find a staircase, it'll take you to the second floor, then follow the corridor to the end and you'll find the moving staircases, go down one floor and across then there's the marble staircase. Down that you'll find the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall is through the main doors."

He watched Alice's face closely and saw confusion in it. He smiled as Remus pulled back the tapestry he had indicated to.

"I'm Frank, Frank Longbottom, I'm on my way to breakfast, would you care to join me?"

"Oh yes please, I'm Alice Scott, that's Remus Lupin, the girl with red hair is Lily Evans, and that's Branwen Ddraig."

"It's nice to meet you all." He turned to look at Branwen, "You'll be Professor Ddraig's Branwen then, he was in a state last night when that Potter boy said you were missing."

"Oh yeah he's my nhad, I mean dad."

Without saying another word Branwen linked her arm with Lily's and pulled her through the passage way and down the stairs. Remus raised his eyebrow at Frank who shook his head.

"So Remus, where's the other boys?"

"Still in bed, I think that Amanda and Ginny may have just gone to wake them up mind."

They walked down to the hall with Frank telling Alice and Remus all about classes, in the hall they found Branwen and Lily already seated and serving themselves breakfast. Frank excused himself saying he was going to join his friends Alex and Katie.

"He was nice," Remus smiled as he sat down.

"Yeah it was good of him to say how to get here." Lily spoke up.

They then sat and eat their breakfast waiting for the others to join them.


	16. Chapter 5

Year 1:- Chapter 5

"Hey Remus, what you doing?"

"Reading."

"Oh do you want to come down to breakfast?"

"I'm waiting for the guys, they're still sleeping."

Amanda who was standing behind them smiled an evil grin.

"Really, well if I know Sirius he's not getting up anytime soon, why don't you guys head down and I'll meet you with the other guys."

Remus looked up at the smiling girl, something about that smile told him she was planning something, something that Sirius wouldn't like. He knew he didn't want to be around for that.

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway; we'll meet you down there."

Remus closed his book placing it carefully on the table before getting to his feet, he looked at the other girls, he noticed that Branwen and Alice were laughing at something; Ginny stared hard at Amanda while Lily watched him.

"Go on then if you're going!"

Amanda watched as Alice and Branwen were first to leave the room, Lily and Remus were close behind. As Ginny turned to follow Amanda grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me, this should be fun."

Amanda pulled Ginny towards the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Mand we can't go up there!"

"Why not it's only Sirius, I've slept in the same bed as him more times than I can remember."

Slowly they tiptoed up the stairs careful not to make a sound. Ginny put her hand forward and carefully opened the dorm door praying none of the boys were changing. To their luck the boys seemed to still be tucked up in bed.

Amanda noticed that three of the beds had their curtains closed and pointed this out to Ginny as a good sign, whispering she told Ginny what the plan was, and smiling they each chose a bed.

Ginny chose the bed to the far right and slowly drew back the curtains to reveal a soundly sleeping James. She noticed that he had some sort of broomsticks on his pyjamas.

She smiled down at him as she watched him suck his right thumb while pulling his left ear with the other hand. She wished she had a camera; this would be so good for blackmail.

Amanda was very careful as she pulled open the curtains to the bed on the far left. Behind them she found Peter fast asleep hugging an old brown bear to his chest. She noticed that the bear had a large black button for one eye and a small white button for the other. She knew it was old and it seemed to help the boy sleep. A smile swept up her face as she looked at him. He looked so sweet asleep.

Quietly she pulled the curtains back around him shaking her head at Ginny. Cautiously she made her way to the last bed. Tenderly she opened the curtains anticipating what lay behind.

She found Sirius sleeping with his bottom sticking up in the air. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and the top of his pyjamas were done up wrong so that it didn't really cover his chest.

Smirking Amanda turned to face Ginny. Both girls smiled knowing what each was planning for the boys.

Ginny pulled herself up onto James bed and leaned towards him, while Amanda stood above Sirius' back. They looked at each other and mouthed a count down.

"3, 2, 1"

On one Ginny pulled James thumb out of his mouth and stuck it up his nose, while Amanda jumped down onto Sirius' back. The noise that followed was enough to wake Peter, who screamed rather louder than was needed.

"What the hell, Amanda get off me."

"No why should I?"

Then to Sirius' horror she started to tickle him.

"No…ha…stop it…ha…Mand…ha…James…ha…help!"

Amanda started laugh as he squirmed under her. On the other side of the room, James and Ginny were wrestling on the bed. James was winning now that he had gotten his finger out of his nose.

"James I love your top it's so cute. Where'd you get it?"

Ginny smiled up sweetly from under James. She watched as he looked down and horror covered his face. He quickly jumped off her and picked her up. He lifted her out the door and turned shutting it behind him.

Ginny turned away from the door; she could still hear Sirius screaming like a baby. She went down to the common room and sat down on the couch to wait. She waited only minutes before James joined her.

"Ginny Dunn, you wait I'll get you for that when you least expect it."

James then jumped over the back of the red sofa and landed next to Ginny where they started a thumb war. Soon Peter had joined them down in the common room. As he sat on the arm of the chair he shook his head.

"Those two are still at it up there, Amanda's winning."

The three laughed just as Ginny's stomach gave a large lurch. James looked at the girl closely, she was pretty, she held natural beauty that would cause most girls to be jealous, and he wondered what the others thought.

Peter interrupted his thoughts

"I think they're going to be ages, can we just go get breakfast, we can wait for them there."

The three climbed to their feet and raced through the portrait. They ran down the corridor and followed it to the right, then to the left. James stopped running noticing he had left the others behind.

Soon Ginny was standing next to him and moments later Peter can round the corner out of breathe. They looked around and for the first time James wondered where they were, he was about to ask when a tapestry to his left opened and Sirius' cousin stepped out.

"Hey, you're Sirius' cousin aren't you?"

Andromeda looked at the small boy, she instantly knew he was the Pettigrew son; she had met him more times than she cared to remember.

"Yes I am, why?"

Laughing Peter smiled at the girl, "Because he's being tickled to death by a girl."

Again Ginny and James laughed at the thought of what was happening.

"Oh is he, and let me guess Miss Dixon is winning."

Ginny looked up at the girl, she could she the smile in her dark eyes and she could tell this was a normal thing for her cousin.

"Yes, he's losing." James smiled, as Ginny's stomach gave another lurch, "Umm… is that the way to breakfast, through that tapestry you just came up."

Andromeda looked at the three; she guessed they wanted food the girl's stomach was practically talking.

"Yeah, go down there it'll take you to the second floor, then follow the corridor to the end and you'll find the moving staircases, go down one floor and across on the left then there's the marble staircase. Down that you'll find the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall is through the main doors."

"Thanks, I'm James by the way, this is Peter and the owner of the lurching stomach is Ginny."

Andromeda watched as the girl turned red, but she just smiled at the three of them.

"I'm Andromeda, Andi for short, this is Ted and that's Trinity. It's nice to meet you, but I have to go and get my bag, tell Sirius I'll see him later."

She smiled and walked off. Ginny thought that she was a nice girl as she followed Peter behind the tapestry, as they reached the bottom James pushed pass them and started running. Ginny followed as she grabbed Peter's hand to pull him along.

They raced down a floor, down the marble stairs, into the Entrance Hall and through the doors to the Great Hall.

"I beat you, I beat you."

James jumped up and down and pointed at the other two, from the corner of her eye she caught sight of Remus, without letting go of Peter she ran to the table, and pulling Peter down with her taking a seat.

"Look who's here guys its Peter and James."

She watched as the four smiled at them.

James sat down opposite Ginny in the seat next to Lily; she smiled at him as she turned to Ginny.

"How'd you wake them up?"

Ginny smiled, "It was easy, Amanda jumped on Sirius and I, I stuck James' finger up his nose, and then wrestled him. It was so sweet when I went up there James was suc…"

"Ginny, if you finish that sentence I will hurt you."

"Oh really James, and when you come after me will you be wearing that top with the bro…"

"GINNY!!!"

She burst out laughing as she filled her plate with food, she knew there was a twinkle in her eyes, and that James was already planning his payback.

Remus looked around at that moment as if noticing something for the first time.

"Where are Sirius, and Amanda?"

To his confusion Ginny, James and Peter burst out laughing.

Through the laughter James managed to catch his breath

"They're still in the dorm fighting; Amanda is tickling him to death at the moment."

Ginny still laughing turned to the rest of her friends.

"She woke Sirius up by jumping on him, when I left Amanda was tickling Sirius to death."

"Yeah he squealed at me not to leave and help him," added James.

"Well Amanda is still winning he can't breath up there," piped up Peter.

The rest of the group joined in the laughing as they sat and waited for they're two remaining friends to join them.


	17. Chapter 6

Year 1:- Chapter 6

"3, 2, 1"

On one Ginny pulled James thumb out of his mouth and stuck it up his nose, while Amanda jumped down onto Sirius' back. The noise that followed was enough to wake Peter, who screamed rather louder than was needed.

"What the hell, Amanda get off me."

"No why should I?"

Then to Sirius' horror she started to tickle him.

"No…ha…stop it…ha…Mand…ha…James…ha…help!"

Amanda started laughing as he squirmed under her. The more he squirmed the harder she tickled him. From the corner of her eye she saw James carry Ginny out of the door, before grabbing some clothes and pulling the curtains around him.

From the other side of the room Peter pulled his curtains closed, and Amanda guessed he too was changing.

"Uncle!"

She turned her attention back to the boy under her, and smiled evilly down at him.

"I've decided that today uncle isn't the magic word to save you, and I'm not telling you what is."

She felt arms around her waist as she was pulled up. She squirmed and the boy dropped her, she heard the air jump from Sirius' lungs as she hit and she eased up slightly.

"James don't go, you can't leave me."

"Sorry mate, mines downstairs I'm going to give her some Potter torment."

As James shut the door Amanda started tickling him again, she poked her fingers between his ribs tickling him in places only she knew where ticklish, minutes passed and Peter tried to creep pass.

"Peter…ha…wait a minute…ha…don't go…ha…help…ha…me!"

"Umm sorry Sirius, but she's bigger than me."

With that said he too was gone leaving Amanda alone with Sirius. She was winning she knew she was, she could see the tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"I told you Black that I'd get you back after what happened last night."

Minutes passed and then to her horror she lost her balance and fell, in seconds Sirius was on top of her, she couldn't stop him as his hands crept up her shirt tickling her ribs, she squealed like a pig, but he did not stop.

Sirius looked at the small girl under him, she looked so sweet. He thought about what was the best thing he could do to get back at his friend, the memory of the night before came to mind, he thought of the lake, that was it the lake, he'd throw her in.

Carefully he brought his arms round to her back and in one quick action held her high above the ground. He smiled down at her as he flung her over his shoulder and ran for the door. He ran down the stairs all the while followed by noises

"Sirius! Si put me down."

"Not until I get to the lake."

"No!! Sirius put me down now it was only a joke."

Everyone in the common room was now staring at the pair. The Portrait swung open and Sirius made a run for it.

"Sirius Black what do you think you're doing?"

Sirius froze where he was and looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Andi, I'm just taking Mand here down for breakfast; she said she had a bad leg so I thought I'd carry her."

"Yeah brilliant excuse Sirius, I'm just thankful I'm wearing a long skirt."

"Sirius put Amanda down this instant."

"But Andi, she jumped on me, waking me up and then she tickled me."

"You sat on me first, remember last night, I've got a huge bruise on my chest, I'll show you if you don't believe me."

"You will do no such thing Amanda Dixon. Now Sirius put her down."

Sighing Sirius dropped Amanda to the floor where she landed in a huge pile.

"Ouch! Sirius you couldn't have put me down on my feet could you."

Sirius smiled down at Amanda, happy as Larry. Then he felt somebody pull his ear and he turned slightly.

"Now Si, what to do with you, first go get dressed and then come back down here and go get breakfast."

Sirius looked up at his cousin and pulled away turning to go upstairs. As Amanda climbed to her feet she looked up at Andromeda.

"Thanks for that, I really thought he was going to throw me in the lake."

Andromeda looked down at the small girl. She had known her since she had been born as their families were in the same social class. Never before had she seen Amanda act like this though. For the first time she realised that they were the same, misfits in they're families' eyes, neither allowed to be their self.

"Amanda just, don't go into the boys dorms again, next time I won't stop him."

Smiling Amanda nodded as she ran over to stand by the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. Shaking her head Andromeda turned to the boy standing next to her, Ted and started up a new conversation.


	18. Chapter 7

Year 1:- Chapter 7

Sirius looked around his room yes this was his room. Quickly he pulled his pyjamas off and pulled on his shirt and trousers. He looked hard at his tie as he placed it around his neck. He tied it, but looking in the mirror it wasn't right. Quickly he untied it holding it in his hand

"I'll ask Andi!"

He quickly ran down the stairs, and banged hard against somebody who had been waiting at the bottom. He looked down and noticed that Amanda was lying on the floor.

"What you doing down there?"

"Waiting for you!"

Smiling he offered her his hand. Without thinking Amanda took it, as she looked up at him she wanted to laugh, she'd never seen him dressed like this before.

"Sirius, why are you holding you're tie?"

"I can't do it up."

She watched the way that he scuffed his toe against the floor as if he didn't want anyone to know especially her. As she let go of his hand she pulled the tie from his other.

Sirius looked down at her, she was short, always had been, he saw her push pass him and stand on the stair leaning over him. Smiling she pulled him close to her as she looped the tie around his neck.

Quickly she had finished it, and was standing next to him again. As he looked at her she turned and ran. She was through the Portrait hole before he had moved. He quickly took after her.

"I wonder how long they'll be there's only a few more minutes until lessons start"

"Don't worry Ginny, if they miss breakfast they miss breakfast."

Ginny screwed up her face as bits of egg came towards her, James didn't seem to understand how to eat with his mouth closed.

"Lily what do we have first?"

Lily turned to look at Peter, then back at her schedule that had just been given out.

"Potions!"

"I've heard of that subject, my brother says the professor is evil."

"What professor?"

"Oh I can't remember her name she's suppose to hate all Gryffindors, and worse she favours Slytherins." Alice quickly glanced at her schedule, "Anybody want to guess who we have potions with?"

The group groaned as Lily got to her feet.

"We have to get going otherwise we'll be late."

"What about Sirius and Amanda, they don't know what subject we have."

Branwen looked at Alice, she was right if they left the two of them would be stuck, before she could say anything though Ginny had spoken up.

"I'll wait for them here and then we'll meet you in potions."

It was agreed and the group got to their feet and walked out of the hall, they looked around wondering where it was they had to go. James looked at the schedule in his hand; it was already covered in food from breakfast.

He turned it over to find a map that said

"You have potions now!"

He looked closely and saw six dots and arrows pointing in a direction.

"Guys there's a map on the back, I think we follow it."

So the group following the directions left the entrance hall and headed to potions. They found the way easily and stood outside the classroom with a group of what had to be Slytherins until the door was opened.

"Enter"

They filed into the classroom with their group splitting once in. Peter, Remus, Alice, Lily and Branwen all sat on the middle bench, there was no room left for James so he sat in the back row on his own.

He watched as the professor looked over the group. He had to admit she was beautiful; she had curled blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, big blue eyes full of emotion and the fullest reddest lips he had ever seen.

Looking at this woman he thought that Alice had been wrong, nobody that looked this good could be evil. She began to speak and her voice sounded like a stream flowing nicely through the room.

"Potions is different from all other subjects here at Hogwarts, you will not need to use your wand for it and to most it will not feel like magic at all. You will behave at all times as you will be working with dangerous things and today we will start with the simplest of potions the…"

Behind James the door swung open and laughter entered the room.

"See I told you potions was this way!"

"Gin, we'll never hear the end of this now that Si found the room."

James watched as Sirius stuck his tongue out at the girl before making to sit next to James

"Mr Black do not sit down!"

The entire room fell silent as Sirius stopped midway to sitting down, leaving his bottom to stick out.

"Why are you late?"

Amanda stepped forward not looking at anyone and answered.

"It's my fault. Sirius sit down will you, you look like an idiot, you might as well to Gin."

"I told you not to sit!"

"And I told him to, it was my fault, I was winding Sirius up so we missed breakfast and didn't get over schedules, Ginny waited to tell us what lesson we had, and it was my fault. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sit down."

James felt his mouth drop, Amanda had already answered back to a professor and she hadn't even sat down. He waited for the woman to lose her rag and shout, but instead she did something, which caused most people to scream.

The woman drew herself to her full height (5"4) and edged over to the girl grabbing her hair in her hand pulling her to the front of the classroom.

"If anyone in this room misbehaves or answers back they will not only get a detention like Miss Dixon here, this will happen."

From her wand flew something so bright it caused everyone to close their eyes. When James opened them again Amanda was on the floor holding her face.

"Let that be a lesson to you, now sit."

Amanda slowly got to her feet and went and sat next to Ginny in the back row, the lesson went quick and before they knew it they packing up to leave.

"Amanda a word now, everyone else may leave"

They watched as the professor disappeared through a door in the office followed by Amanda as the Slytherins left.


	19. Chapter 8

Year 1:- Chapter 8

Sirius was the first Gryffindor to get up, he pulled James to his feet and dragged him out the door, they were soon followed by Alice and Peter. They stood in silence until they had been joined by the rest (excluding Amanda) and headed up to charms.

They entered the room and sat as the professor called the register starting with the Ravenclaws, once he had called Jessie Williams he moved onto the Gryffindors.

"Amanda Dixon"

The man looked around the room for her and Lily raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Evans"

"The potions professor has kept her behind, she should be up soon."

"Kept her behind, I wonder why."

"Because Malfoy is an evil woman who loves to torture her students!"

"Mr Black please we do not accuse people in my lessons"

The lesson started and to their amazement they started straight away floating feathers. Sirius spent the lesson looking at the door wondering how long Amanda would be.

Raising his hand he waited for the Professor to address him

"Yes Mr Black?"

"May I go down to potions and drag Amanda up here; I don't think she knows the way."

He watched the tiny professor sigh before allowing him to leave the room. Sirius ran all the way to the potions lab. He knocked on the door and found that there was another class in there.

He saw Lucius Malfoy smiling smugly at the front as the Professor turned to look at him

"Can I help you Mr Black?"

"Sorry, I left something behind; I've come back for it."

"What's that?"

"Amanda!"

"Oh well you'll have a long wait, she's in the office. She'll be in your next lesson don't worry."

"Professor Flitwick wants her in his lesson NOW!"

Sirius looked at the woman, she was a few inches taller than he was, but she didn't scare him, he knew how she worked, he wasn't leaving until he got Amanda.

"Do not raise your voice with me. Detention tomorrow night at seven, now back to your lesson."

"You wait, you'll pay for this."

Sirius turned around and sat outside the door refusing to leave until he had found his friend.

He waited for what seemed like hours finally the classroom door opened and Amanda stepped out. She was red in the face as she turned to shut the door. As soon as it closed laughter exploded from the other side.

Sirius could see tears in the girl's eyes and without waiting grabbed her to him. He heard a muffled scream and then a sigh as she realised who had hold of her. He waited a few moments before speaking

"What happened Mand?"

She pulled away and smiled slightly.

"Would you believe that she didn't know how to handle me, so she made me sit in front of her fire. Guess whose head appeared and gave me a lecture about disrupting class."

"She called your father!"

"Yep one lesson in and she's already relying on big brother to get her out of scraps. He yelled at me for messing around in Aunt Victoria's lesson and said that I was a disappointment to all Dixon's, and that I should have been a Slytherin not Gryffindor."

"How did he know?"

"Oh Aunt Victoria told him last night all about it, she said that as she too was a Dixon by blood she felt it a great disappointment to the family. She also told him about you, so I bet you get a Howler soon, mine was sent this morning it'll be here tomorrow."

The two smiled at each other as the classroom door opened, another lesson was over and it was now time for lunch. The two smiled as the raced up the stairs both ready for their first meal of the day.


	20. Chapter 9

Year 1: Chapter 9

The first lessons of Hogwarts had passed, soon the first day then the first week and the first month. Time flew for the young friends without much disturbance.

The second day in two Howlers were received informing the whole school of the disappoint two pure bloods had brought to their families. Detentions were served by four young students on a regular basis.

Along with the detentions trips to the hospital wing became the norm especially after the group started to learn to fly. Peter spent three days in there and Lily a week, not forgetting Remus' visits home once a month to visit his ailing grandmother.

We catch up with the young friends a week before the Christmas holidays begin. The group had grown closer although a clear divide between boys and girls was beginning to develop.

It was late, very late in fact close to mid-night when two students returned from their third detention that week.

"My feet are killing me!"

"Oh come on Mand it wasn't that bad!"

"Not that bad! NOT THAT BAD! I had to scrub every toilet in the school."

"Yeah, well I had to clean every single bedpan in the schools collection."

"James that might be bad, but I'm sure nobody still uses those bedpans!"

"Good point."

Amanda walked over to the sofa and fell onto it pulling her shoes off as she went. Quickly James copied her motions and joined her. The two sat in silence until Amanda leaned towards James placing her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Mand?"

"Just tired"

At that moment the portrait hole opened again and a boy who looked very much like James only with tidier hair stepped in.

"I can't believe that Malfoy made me clean every dungeon again. I only did it two days ago."

He moved over to the sofa and pushed himself between his two friends forcing Amanda to pull away from James. They sat there listening to Sirius complain about cleaning each of the rooms in the dungeon until a young girl walked in.

The three turned as one to look at her and burst out laughing. Ginny's long red hair was streaked with white marks and straw. James couldn't contain himself and had to ask what she had done.

"Come on Gin, what did they make you do?"

"I had to clean out the Owlery, BY HAND!"

Ginny looked at them close her stare telling them all that she would kill anybody who laughed.

"How come we had the worse punishments, you had to clean the Owlery and I had to clean the toilets, and all you two had to do was clean dungeons and bedpans."

"Yeah but who was it that put mouse droppings in Professor Malfoys morning coffee?"

Amanda smiled at the memory of her Aunt screaming and spitting her coffee all over Professor McGonagall tears came to her eyes. Ginny smiled slightly before turning to the boys

"So what was it that you did?"

"We put a shrinking spell on Flitwick, by the time we finished he was only 1"2 tall, quite funny"

The group stood there laughing for a few moments before Amanda let out another yawn, it was close to quarter to one and they all had to be up for Defence Against the Dark Arts in the morning.

"I'm going to bed, you coming Gin?"

"I have to wash my hair first."

"Tell you what I'll use the sinks in the dorm and wash your hair for you."

"Thanks Mand"

The two girls waved to the boys and disappeared up to their room to clean Ginny's hair before getting a small amount of sleep before their lessons.

Sirius and James sat by the table and pulled out a small piece of parchment. They ticked off the name Flitwick and looked at the list. In four months they had already pulled pranks on Flitwick, Malfoy, McGonagall, Filch and Binns. The next person on their list was Professor Ddraig, and they would get him in the morning.

Smiling the two dragged their feet up the stairs and into their dorm room. The soft sound of snoring echoed through the room signalling that Peter was asleep and a soft whine told them Remus too was asleep.

The pair pulled back the curtains surrounding their bed pulling their pyjamas off the blankets. They quickly changed and climbed under the covers. Both placed their wands on the bedside table and James placed his glasses next to his.

Bidding the other good night they pulled their curtains back around and soon fell into dreams thinking of the prank they would pull in the morning.


	21. Chapter 10

Year 1: Chapter 10

The sun shone through the windows of the girls' dorm. Lily stirred from her peaceful dreams and sat up. She could hear quiet laughter from one end of the room; she pulled the curtains open and smiled at the sight.

Ginny was sitting on the floor in front of Amanda. They was singing some wizard song Lily sat there listening to their voices

"If you've got a nasty critter in your house

That you want to get rid of right away

Don't fret about it

Just send a message to

Alfred's Magical Pest Control"

The pair laughed and Lily heard Ginny whisper something about that being her favourite advert. She watched as Amanda waved her wand around behind Ginny's head her long Auburn hair twirled into tight knots that replaced the need for bobbles. Her hair fell into five long ponytails that Lily felt just suited the other girl.

She moved from her bed and smiled as the other two noticed her for the first time. They looked a little startled that she was awake which caused her to frown, maybe the two didn't want her to be there, but pretty soon the two were on their feet looking at Lily's alarm clock.

She heard Amanda mutter a word that a young girl from her background should never utter. Lily waved them off as she headed to the shower room determine to wash her long hair clean.

"Gin can you believe it, its six thirty where'd the time go."

"No idea Mand, maybe we should have gone to bed."

The two shook their heads as they headed into the bathroom after Lily. They could hear the water running and Lily singing to herself

"You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time

You aint nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time

Well you ain't ever caught a rabbit

And you ain't no friend of mine…"

The other two smiled as Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, Amanda placed the toilet seat down and sat on it, waiting for the sound of water to stop.

Lily turned the taps off and went to pull the shower curtain back when she found an arm reaching in handing her the towel. Before she could react she heard water running in the sink and Amanda telling Ginny to move over.

Lily stepped out and laughed at the sight of the two girls fighting over the sink. Amanda had a flannel placed under the warm water that she rubbed against her face and Ginny had her toothbrush under the cold-water tap.

Lily held the towel to her body as Ginny moved away, Amanda soon followed and pulled slightly on Lily's towel using a corner to wipe her face. The pair laughed as they ran back into the dorm room.

Lily just shook her head as she finished drying and stepped into her long dressing gown. On entering the dorm room she found the two girls throwing spells at their uniform.

"What are you doing?"

"Making the shirts fitted, what does it look like?"

"And don't forget shortening the skirts Gin."

"Don't worry we won't touch anyone else's."

Lily smiled as she went over to Branwen's bed shaking the girl awake

"Bran its seven, come on get in the shower."

A grunt was the response and soon the brunette was climbing out of her bed and heading towards the shower room. Lily shook Alice awake and the four remaining in the dorm room put their uniform on.

The group all headed down to the common room while waiting for Branwen to dress, it was in this room that they found out some of the worse news a young girl could hear. They found out that there had been a death, a death of a person close to one of their group, the death of a mother.


	22. Chapter 11

Year 1: Chapter 11

Professor Ddraig looked on feeling extremely awkward as the girls clung to each other, tears running down each of their small faces.

"You will be sent home today of course and you won't have to come back till the new term."

The girl looked up at him, tears filled her usually happy eyes and ran down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Nhad, what's happened?"

He looked up at his daughter, he remembered that cold November evening when she had been born, remembered the joy in Gwenhwyfar's eyes as she held their baby. He could still see Gwenhwyfar kissing Branwen's head whispering in her ear. It was at that moment Gwenhwyfar's eyes rolled up and she left their world, returning to the ancient times to rule until the day her daughter was ready.

He watched as Branwen hugged her friend tight whispering encouragement into her delicate ears. Carefully he walked over placing his hand onto his daughter's shoulder.

"Branwen, take Lily to Dumbledore's office the password is Gummy Bears."

He watched as the pair left the room, he looked at the other three and kneeled down on the floor opening his arms to them. They moved into his hug each weeping at their friends despair. He didn't know what to do so just held them until he heard Alice's voice

"What'll happen now?"

"Well Caried the funeral will be organised for just after Christmas, December 28th I believe, and then Lily will return to Hogwarts and we will continue as normal."

He heard a small sniff and then Ginny's voice

"Will we be allowed to attend it, you know for Lily?"

He let a small smile escape his lips as he leaned away from them looking each one in the eyes, he could see the hurt there, they felt the pain as if it had been their own mother taken from them.

"Of course you'll be there, you will come with me and Tad. Now come on lets go get some breakfast before we go to my classroom."

The next question made him laugh and he saw a small smile spread up Amanda's face when he answered

"Do we have to go to the lesson because we don't really feel like it anymore."

"Miss Dixon I think that Lily would still want you to go to the lessons and knowing her she'd be glad if you took notes for her. Now come on breakfast."

He stood up and shook his leg a few times to get the feeling back and then letting go of the girls headed to the portrait. He turned and shook his head as the girls sat on the floor that was until a loud rumble made the three laugh.

"I think my stomach needs food."

"Mand your stomach always needs food."

Again the three laughed as they climbed to their feet and followed their teacher out of the common room to have their breakfast.

Branwen wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulder letting the girl cry into her, she knew where she was going and just let the girl cry. She stopped by a statue and simply said Gummy Bear and watched as the statue jumped to the right showing the spiral steps.

Carefully she directed Lily onto the moving steps and looked around her. She had always loved going to visit Dumbledore. She remembered spending every Christmas here with her family and after her Christmas dinner she would run to these steps and yell names of sweets until it opened and then scream with joy as she went up the steps.

They reached the top and Branwen knocked the door, she heard Dumbledore's voice and using her free arm pushed the door open. She pushed Lily through the door and followed behind.

A flash of red zoomed pass the pair and Lily gasped as something hit her shoulder. She could feel something caress her cheek, and Branwen's soft laughter. Then the sound of waterfall singing erupted in her ear.

"Fawkes leave Miss Evans alone."

Branwen moved her arm closer up Lily's shoulder and felt the bird move onto her hand and walk down to her shoulder snuggling up close. Branwen smiled at the shocked look on Lily's face as she studied the bird for the first time.

Branwen remembered the first time she had seen Fawkes. She remembered the shock she had when the bird landed on her lap and the smile spread up Dumbledore's face as she hugged it, laughing. It was because of Fawkes she had come up to this office every year.

"Miss Evans I am sorry for your bad news, I am waiting for Professor Ddraig to sort out his notes for his lesson and then he'll come and take you home to see your father."

Lily nodded to the old professor however her mind was on the bird that was sitting on Branwen's shoulder.

"Professor is that a Phoenix?"

Branwen saw the smile spread up Dumbledore's face as he nodded at Lily. Branwen watched as she made her way over to a chair and sat down with Fawkes quickly landing on her lap and watched her carefully.

The door behind Branwen opened and she saw her father enter. Instantly she had her arms around his waist as tears fell down her cheeks. He held her tight as he kissed the top of her hair. They were interrupted by the voice of Dumbledore.

"Miss Evans if you are ready Taliesin will take you home to your father."

Fawkes flew up to a stand and sang a sad note looking at the group. It was as if he knew what had transpired and was as upset as the group.

Lily stood and looked at the Defence professor he released his daughter as he came closer to her and took her hand. He walked close to the fireplace as Professor Dumbledore spook up

"You will go to Dame Martina's and then get the number 32 bus to the town centre, then onto the number 5 to Victoria Road. Lily will show you the way then."

Lily looked closely as Taliesin yelled Dame Martina's as he dropped something in the fire and then he was gone. Lily's mouth fell open as Dumbledore neared her.

"This is the floo network, it is how we travel around. Just stand in the fireplace and say where you want to go while releasing the floo powder. Now here's the powder, don't worry go on."

Lily could feel her knees wobble as she took the powder from Dumbledore she gave a small wave to Branwen then stepped into the flames. She could sense it tickling flames as she shouted

"Dame Martina's"

She opened her hand releasing the powder and the room spun; the last image of Hogwarts was Fawkes and then blackness until…


	23. Chapter 12

Year 1: Chapter 12

Branwen watched as Lily disappeared before her eyes she didn't know what to do next and just stood in the headmaster's office looking at the empty fireplace. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned meeting the mans eyes.

"Miss Ddraig it is time for your Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, follow me."

She watched as his back edged out of the door, without hesitation she followed him down the spiral staircase. At the bottom the pair walked towards her father's office

"So Miss Ddraig what do you think of the school now you're a student."

"Its its neis iawn" (very nice)

"Neis iawn, is that all?"

"No okay its brilliant, wonderful. I love it here, not only do I get to see nhad everyday but I've gotten to know some brilliant people."

"Yes I thought you'd like it here, and between me and you, I like the other first year Gryffindors I think that you'll all amount to wonderful things."

Branwen smiled at her mentor. She thought of Dumbledore as another grandfather after all he had been close friends with Tad since their Hogwarts days. He was her nhads godfather and he had always sent her presents for her birthday and Christmas.

As they neared the classroom they found the others all waiting outside, Branwen noted that the boys had yet to appear although the Hufflepuffs were all there. She smiled when she saw the shocked look on the others faces as Dumbledore opened the door and walked in.

Branwen took her usual seat in the middle row and was soon surrounded by her three friends. They all smiled weakly understanding where her father had disappeared to. Dumbledore looked around the room and closed the door settling himself at the front of the room.

"Now class due to a private matter Professor Ddraig will not be here to teach you today so I am afraid you will have to make do with me. We'll just wait five minutes for the Gryffindor boys to join us."

Remus pulled himself out of bed, he was tired, no that was an understatement he was shattered. The full moon had been three days ago and his recovery was slower this month due to an injury he had caused himself.

Rubbing his eyes slowly he sat on the edge of his bed, the other curtains were all closed and he knew his friends were still asleep. Finally deciding he had to get up Remus headed to the bathroom where he threw water all over his face.

The cold water ran down his cheeks and into the neck of his top. Slowly he stumbled back into the dorm and pulled his pyjamas off replacing them with his uniform. His white shirt covering up his chest while his trousers hid a wound on his left leg.

As he picked up the comb from the nightstand next to his bed the clock caught his eye. Letting out a gasp Remus yelled a word that would have seen him punished in his own home.

The curtain on the bed furthest to the right swung open and a blurry-eyed dark haired boy startled awake yelled back

"What the matter?"

"James it's nine o'clock, we should be in class."

Another unmentionable word was muttered as he climbed out of his bed dragging the curtains open around another bed

"Sirius get up Ddraig will kill us if we're not in the lesson now."

As James fought to wake the sleeping boy Remus had pulled Peter from his slumber and forced him to dress. The two then joined James and finally woke their last friend who jumped up and was dressed within minutes.

The four jammed their books into bags and legged it from the room. They raced through the corridors downstairs and onto the second floor. James had the door in his reach and slammed it open running in.

The image inside froze him in his tracks as Sirius ran into his back followed by Remus. The three lay on the floor staring up when Peter joined the room. He was panting and out of breathe as he stepped over his friends taking a seat behind Alice.

He sat there looking as if he had not been late by the least, as a voice said to the three entangled on the floor.

"If you are quite ready please take your seats and we can begin the lesson."

"Where's Ddraig?"

"If you had been on time you would know that your professor is taking care of some personal business today."

The three exchanged looks as they took their seats. Looking around Remus realised that Lily to was missing, as Dumbledore began to tell them the best way to stun an opponent he scribbled a note, which he passed forward to Ginny asking where Lily was.

He watched as she scribbled a quick answer before passing the note back. He opened it and gasped slightly. On the small note were scribbled the words.

Her mum died, Ddraig taken her home.

He looked to his left and handed the note to James who in turn passed it to Sirius then Peter, the three reacted in the same way each sending a note to the girl in front as if trying to conform the answer.

"If you boys would care to stop distracting the young ladies in front I am trying to teach."

"But Professor is it true that Lily's…"

"Enough Mr Potter, you will stay behind after this lesson, as will all the other Gryffindors."

The room fell silent as the headmaster taught the rest of the lesson plan and before they had expected it the bell had rung signalling the end of the double lesson.

"Okay what is it you want to know Mr Potter?"

"Is it true that Lily's mother is dead."

"Yes Mr Potter, she died last night in a muggle car crash."

They all exchanged looks as Remus stepped forward and asked what the others had all wondered

"When is the funeral?"

"As Taliesin told the girls the funeral is on the 28th and yes you will all be attending as the representatives of Hogwarts. Now off you go to break and then to Potions, Professor Malfoy will not be happy if you are late."

Then turning to Amanda he added

"And please no pranks on her today, I don't think I can take another rant today."

He gave a small wink as he disappeared out of the door leaving the group to finish their lessons for the day each lost in thoughts of how their friend was coping on this very sad day.


	24. Chapter 13

Year 1: Chapter 13

The blackness ended and light flooded around. Lily looked up at the form of Ddraig and watched as he moved closer to her wiping off black soot from her shoulders. She was shocked to find herself not in Hogwarts; she hadn't really expected that to work.

Lily looked slowly around the room she was now in, it was very different to the office. The walls were covered in wooden strips giving a logged cabin feeling. On the right wall was a large portrait of a woman with long flowing blonde hair to her hips, she was smiling sweetly back out. Lily almost thought her beautiful until she noted the lips widen. The woman had no teeth and there was a large black mole on the left side of her nose.

Lily closed her eyes turning slightly away not wanting to see that at all, when she heard a little girlish voice talking in one of those highly sweet voices. Lily could feel the words digging into her brain

"Taliesin you're here already I wasn't expecting you until ten, if I had known you'd be here earlier I would have gotten all dressed up."

"Dame Martina why would you need to change when you are fantastic the way you are"

Lily looked between the woman who must have been Dame Martina and Taliesin, she couldn't have agreed with Taliesin even if her life had depended on it. The woman in front of her looked very much like the woman in the portrait.

Dame Martina had very funny looking hair. It was neither blonde nor white but something sort of in between like a funny cream colour. It was tied up in a ponytail on top of her head so that some fell to either side.

Lily coughed trying not to laugh as she looked the lady in the eyes, like Lily this woman had emerald colour in them but they were interrupted by the dullest shade of grey, her eyes however were shaped like a hawk as she stared down her long pointy nose at Lily.

"Taliesin you are too kind to me, and this little girl must be Lila, she is pretty isn't she."

Lily shivered as the most hatred smile crept at her small lips, the ruby red of the lipstick making them more sinister. Lily tried to smile but couldn't as she found herself clutching onto her mentors hand.

"Lily, yes this is her,"

"That's nice, will you stay for a cuppa?"

"Oh Dame Martina I don't think that we will be able to, we have to be somewhere."

"Oh please, the little girl can join us I have some nice squash she can have and ginger newt biscuits."

Lily held tighter to Taliesin something told her not to let go and she didn't know why until she felt something against her leg. She looked down and took an intake of breath as she saw a small animal that looked like a mix between a cat; dog and bird stare at her.

Taliesin must have sensed the fear as he looked back at the thing, he muttered something in welsh that Lily didn't catch and the woman too said something. She looked hard at Lily as if thinking of a way to get rid of her, but before she could react Taliesin had spoken.

"I'm sorry Dame Martina but we must be off goodbye."

Lily felt her hand squeezed as she was dragged to the door and the pair stepped onto the busy street. Taliesin dragged Lily three streets away before stopping and looking at her.

She knew that her eyes were wide and that her mouth was hung slightly open, she had not expected him to talk like that, he had always been gentle and sweet towards everyone.

"Lily listen to me very carefully. That woman isn't to be trusted, be careful if ever you see her."

"What was that thing it looked like a cats head on a dogs body except for the feathery wings?"

"It's one of her creations, you'll now if you ever see it that she is near."

"Why did we leave so soon, not that I'm complaining?"

"Lily you will learn in time that there are many different types of magic in the world. There's our type which is wand waving. There is the type that a parent has, be they muggle or wizard that allows them to know when their children are in trouble. Then there is the ancient magics not many know of these anymore."

"What do you mean by ancient magics, I though all magic was ancient?"

"Oes Caried (A/N yes child) all magics are ancient in many ways, but there is a magic older than yours. It is the Celtic magic Lily. Not many now know this fine art, it has been lost to all but a few families."

"And Dame Martina knows it?"

"Oes, but do not worry I am learnt in the ways of the old ones, Tad himself is a descendent of the old ones as am I."

"The old ones?"

"Druids. Dame Martina is also a descendent but there are differences, her magic is darker than ours but not as strong."

"So was Branwen's mother also a descendent?"

"Nag Oes Caried (A/N No child) she was from a stronger Welsh heritage than even Tad and myself, I cannot explain it is up to Branwen, so we will leave it there. Now where is the bus stop?"

Lily smiled as she pointed to a shelter standing only two meters away, they went and stood next to it, both lost in their own thoughts.

Lily couldn't help but sniff as she thought of the reason she was here, it hadn't really hit her yet the reasoning but she knew the moment she got home it would become real.

A double decker green bus pulled to a stop in front of them and Taliesin pushed Lily on first before paying the bus driver. The pair sat on the lower level and Lily looked out the window. She knew this was the number 32 bus, she couldn't figure out why they hadn't just gotten on the number 66 from that stop it would take them straight to her house.

A little rain began to tickle the window as Lily looked outside, they passed the street she would usually turn up and saw police tape everywhere, a red car was smashed against a wall. The scene was filled with people in white overalls and Lily pitied the person who had been in that car.

As the bus pulled into the station Lily stood up wondering what her father would say when they arrived at the house.


	25. Chapter 14

Year 1: Chapter 14

Lily stepped off the bus and waited for Ddraig to get off. The pair looked around the street. Lily felt her heart flutter as she saw the neat rows of houses standing in a long line. Each house had a small front garden that was bare of any signs of life.

Ddraig looked closely at the young girl in front of him, she reminded him in so many ways of Branwen and this was just another way in which the pair were now similar. He saw her eyes scan the street and then come to rest on the house on the end.

Lily's eyes landed on the end house. She could see that the blinds were still closed and it seemed empty of any life. No cars blocked the gate and slowly she felt tears fill her eyes. She moved closer to the house aware that Ddraig was behind her.

Lily stopped at the gate as her mind wondered to a warm day at the beginning of the summer.

_Lily ran out of the front door Petunia yelling about her eating her apple. Laughter floated through her lips as her eyes landed on a pot next to the fence. Moving closer to it Lily saw navy colour within it. A voice from behind disrupted her thoughts of picking it up and throwing it over her sister's head._

"_Lily dear why don't you go put on your old playing clothes and come help me paint the fence"_

_"Yes mum"_

_Lily had run back to her room and thrown on an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt that she hated. Then went back to the front garden and sat with her mother._

_The pair had spent a fun afternoon together painting the crisping metal fence and gate, throwing paint at each other, so that by the time they had finished Lily was full of paint and her red hair had turned streaky with blue._

Lily felt tears flow into her eyes at the thought of this memory. She reached her hand out and lifted the clasp on the gate allowing it to swing in onto the path. She took a step towards the front door as her eyes landed on a small gnome in the corner holding a fishing rod over the pond.

"_Happy Mother's Day!"_

_Lily smiled up at her mother holding her card out to her. She smiled as her mother took it from her and pulled the card out of the envelope. It was at that moment Petunia walked in. _

"_Mother I've made you breakfast."_

"_Oh that's so great Pet, what have you made?"_

"_There's bacon, egg, beans and toast. Plus your cup of tea two sugars and a splash of milk."_

"_Just the way I like it."_

_Lily climbed onto the bed next to her mother and squashed herself under the warm covers placing her ice cold feet on her mother's legs. Petunia sat on the edge of the bed watching her mother open her card. _

_They waited for her to eat the breakfast and then Lily grabbed her mother's hand._

"_Mum come look at your present"_

"_Okay dear, give me a minute."_

"_No mum come now!"_

_Lily pulled her mother out of bed and dragged her down the stairs towards the front door, Petunia unlocked it and the three stepped outside. Petunia lead the way to the corner and pointed to the floor_

"_Mum, this is our present to you."_

_Lily watched her mother closely as tears began to fall down her face. In the corner was a pond filled with multicoloured fish of all sizes. Lily smiled as her mother hugged her before pulling Petunia into a hug._

"_Dad told us about grandpa's old pond and how you loved the fish."_

_Lily smiled up at her mother as the three stood together each lost in their own thoughts of grandpa John and his fish._

Lily sniffed as she turned away from the gift; it hurt to look at it. While she had been standing there lost in her memories Ddraig had passed her and was standing by the door.

Lily gasped as the door opened and Petunia looked out, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and the sight of her usually strong sister was the last straw for Lily, tears flooded through her emerald eyes as she sniffed harder than before.

Without waiting Lily pushed passed Ddraig and grabbed her sister. Her face buried into her shoulder as fresh tears pushed through the barrier.

Taliesin looked at the scene in front of him he felt he was intruding as he watched the sisters, although he noticed the awkwardness of the elder before she hugged Lily allowing the younger to cry freely as she just looked on.

Taliesin turned to leave when he heard a strained voice call out to him

"Thank you for bringing Lily home."

He looked and meet the other mans eye. He was unsure of what to say as tears came to the man's eyes.

He saw the older daughter release Lily as she turned and hugged her father. He saw Lily look uneasy at the pair unsure of what to do, Taliesin did what he thought was right went up behind the younger and hugged her, feeling the tears rubbed against his shirt.

The four sat in the living room each very quiet. Lily felt the need to disappear and so without a word left the group and ran to her room where she continued with the tears. The phone ran and the other girl Petunia left to answer that.

Taliesin felt at unease as if he had forced himself onto the grieving family. He wanted to leave and go and hug Branwen, hold her close to him. He heard the voice of the other man again

"Thank you for taking care of Lily and bringing her back to me."

"That's all right."

There was an awkward silence while the man wiped his eyes. He looked at a photo of his family and then spoke again

"I miss her, I can't believe she's gone."

"I understand, its difficult to begin with but it will get easier with everyday, and she isn't really gone you can see her in the girls."

The pair looked at each other

"You're Taliesin right?"

He smiled at the man as he nodded.

"You sound like you understand."

"Yes Mr Evans I do. I lost my wife twelve years ago."

"Dudley, call me Dudley. I still can't get it to stick, I keep expecting Jasmine to come walking through the door at any moment."

"It's like that to begin with but trust me it will get better. She looks a lot like Lily they have the same features although I can see Lily has your eyes."

"Yeah. Taliesin how did your wife die?"

"She died because it was her time. She had a complicated pregnancy with our daughter Branwen and we were lucky that she lived long enough to give birth. It was a horrible labour and she lost all strength. She lived long enough to name Branwen and hold her."

A single tear fled Taliesin's eyes

"She was beautiful. Branwen looks so much like Gwenhwyfar, I see her everyday in my Caried and I know she is still alive and that she will never leave."

"But it's still hard."

"It will always be hard to know that the woman you love is no longer with you, but a great man told me that death was the next great adventure and that we will all be united again one day."

The two fell silent as Petunia entered the room again.

"Grandpa Evans' is on his way down with uncle Tony, they'll be here by eight tonight."

The Evans' exchanged looks as Taliesin got to his feet.

"I should be going"

"Thank you Taliesin, will you be coming to the funeral?"

"Of course Dudley. A small group of students close to Lily may wish to attend, you won't mind if I bring them do you?"

"That will be okay Taliesin, the date is the 28th"

Taliesin nodded as he said goodbye. Then with a pop he had left the house and was back in Hogsmeade heading back up to the school.


	26. Chapter 15

Year 1: Chapter 15

Snow fell softly over the Scottish countryside. The term ended and trunks were dragged down to the Entrance Hall. Friends wished each other merry Christmas as they headed into separate carriages and left the school to go visit their families.

Up in the Gryffindor common room a fire burnt bright giving light to the darkened room. A small group of first years sat on comfy chairs each silent with their own thoughts, each wondering what this Christmas would be like. They had all decided it was best to stay behind so they could all attend the funeral of Lily's mother.

The first day passed quietly without anything happening, the group had come to a silent agreement where none spoke as they each did their Christmas homework. Morning came and the first of the unpleasant events of Christmas started with a visit from the Minister of Magic himself.

The group all went down to breakfast where to the surprise of Peter his father stood yelling at Dumbledore, he saw Dumbledore nod and Simon Pettigrew turned and meet eyes with his only son.

"What are you doing here, we have appointments to keep Peter, there is the Pure Ball in two days and you must be there."

Peter looked at the floor unable to speak. He could hear the mumbles of his friends as they moved towards the table to have breakfast. A hand landed on his shoulder and he meet eyes with Sirius as his father advanced.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME PETER?"

He sniffed and then he heard Sirius speak up

"Sir, our friend's mother has passed away and we are to attend the funeral in a matter of days, it was decided it would be easier for us to stay, we are sorry for the worry we have caused you."

He heard his father mutter something and then turn to Dumbledore

"Is that true, a funeral?"

"Yes Simon it is true, Peter and the other first years ARE staying here for a funeral."

Peter looked up and saw the anger on his father's face, he knew that he would pay for this next time they were alone, after all he had just embarrassed his father in front of Dumbledore.

Simon stared around noting who was there before turning on his heel and storming off, Peter knew he had gone back to the Ministry, he may even have gone home and taken the frustration out on his wife.

Peter sniffed again as he took his seat on the table followed by Sirius. It was quiet for a few seconds before Branwen spoke.

"I can't believe you didn't tell your father you were staying Peter."

He looked down at his plate with a tear in his eyes as there was a mummer of agreement from around him, he wanted to go and hide until he felt a hand slide into his and a voice speak up.

"Leave Pete alone, he isn't the only one who didn't tell his parents."

The gasp that followed this caused the speaker to laugh uncontrollably.

"You…ha…should…ha…see…ha…your…ha…faces"

Before anyone could say anything an owl swept down on them dropping a red envelope in the middle of the table, each gasped when they saw it wondering who had received it. Nobody moved and still it burst open and a voice was heard over the hall

"SIRIUS BLACK HOW DARE YOU STAY BEHIND AT HOGWARTS AND NOT TELL US YOURSELF. A FUNERAL IS NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON YOU KNOW THAT THE PURE BALL IS IN TWO DAYS AND YOU ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND. HOW ARE WE TO PICK YOUR BRIDE IF YOU ARE NOT THERE TO BE SEEN BY THE OTHER PARENTS"

A soft barking laughter could be heard under the noise as Amanda and Sirius shared a guilty look full of laughter, the voice of the howler soon changed

"AMANDA LYRA DIXON STOP LAUGHING THIS MINUTE, YOU ARE IN AS MUCH TROUBLE AS SIRIUS, NOW THAT YOUR SISTER IS GONE ALL ATTENTION FALLS TO YOU, HOW WILL YOU EVER GET A HUSBAND IF YOU DON'T ATTEND THE BALL, NO MAN WILL EVER WANT A WOMAN THAT DOESN'T KNOW HER PLACE."

Again the pair shared a look this time full of pleasure for the trouble they had caused, this was after all what they lived for. As one the two voices mixed as smoke rose from the letter

"YOU ARE BOTH IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU KNOW, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED WHEN YOU RETURN HOME FOR THE SUMMER."

Then the howler burst into flames and disappeared in front of them. Around the hall the few remaining people muttered about what they had heard, and Sirius and Amanda laughed even harder as Peter smiled up. He wasn't the only one to miss the ball, and he knew he was not alone when it came to the punishment he would have.

More days passed and the group became happy and excited, as Christmas grew nearer, each forgot about the awful events involving Peter, Amanda and Sirius as they became more excited, wrapping presents to family and each other.

It was with light hearts that they went to bed on Christmas Eve. They slept easily and as dawn broke the night each awoke to presents, and joy. They spent an enjoyable morning together showing off their presents and messing with what they had received.

As lunch grew closer they entered the Hall to find one large table set with many seats. The group sat together in the middle each laughing and singing as they went. Branwen smiled as Tad entered the room with Dumbledore lost in conversation.

She jumped from her seat and rugby tackled him into a hug, she heard the gasps from behind as he kissed her on the head, and she then turned and repeated this with Dumbledore. As they chose seats together, Branwen introduced her friends to Tad.

An excellent meal was served full of Turkey, potatoes (mashed, boiled and roasted) ten different types of vegetable, stuffing, sausages wrapped in bacon as well as Yorkshire puddings. The food was delicious and was even enough to fill both James and Sirius.

Crackers exploded overhead and the usual hats that everyone wore were replaced with entertaining ones that brought smiles to everyone's faces. Desert was squashed into the bellies of them all as they sat around the table each too full to move.

The students retired to their common rooms, leaving the professors alone to talk. Branwen sat by the fire looking into the flames when Tad joined them with her father and the headmaster himself.

The group of youngest sat around the adults listening to tales of their youth and adventures within the Hogwarts ground and the afternoon soon turned to evening. The youngsters were left to their own thoughts as the sunset and the night drew on.

The feelings of happiness began to slip as they realised with a start that in a matter of days they would be with Lily saying goodbye to her mother. It was with heavy hearts that each said goodnight and found themselves wrapped up in blankets sleeping another night away.


	27. Chapter 16

Year 1: Chapter 16

Lily rolled over in her bed; she heard the soft hum of voices downstairs. She couldn't move and her eyes were sore and puffy from days of crying. She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare and find herself back in Hogwarts where none of this had happened.

Slowly she pulled the quilt from her body and placed her feet into her slippers, pulling her dressing gown around her body. Lily decided to ignore her curtains as she edged towards the door and heard the voices downstairs.

The air carried a welcoming smell, Lily felt her mouth water she could smell some sort of meat cooking it smelt tender as if it had been cooking for hours.

Lily let her foot touch the carpet at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room to join her family. She found her father sitting on the sofa with Pa Evans' watching The Sound of Music.

Lily looked around the room and found her Uncle Tony sitting on the floor with her cousins Ginger and Oliver. The twins had arrived two days earlier with her Aunt Charlene. Lily had always loved her cousins they were only five and a handful.

"Lily look what Father Christmas brought us."

Lily smiled at Oliver as he dragged her over to their corner, she had forgotten that it was Christmas but smiled when she saw him sitting there with a racing set, his sister with dolls.

"Daddy said that Santa left most of our presents at home, but when he brought yours he left a few for us."

She smiled at Ginger as she played with the dolls while watching Oliver and her father race the cars. Lily looked up as Pa Evans' placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Your presents are over there Lily."

He pointed to the opposite corner. She smiled but didn't make to move she didn't want to celebrate. She felt a hand slid into hers and saw the smiling green eyes of Oliver. She had never told anyone but she liked Oliver better than Ginger.

Lily remembered taking them to the park with Petunia the year before, everyone had said how much Oliver looked like her, they had the same green eyes that sparkled when they were having fun and the same red hair, although Oliver's always looked messier.

"Lily come look at your presents one is moving."

Lily gasped as she allowed Oliver to drag her into the corner. On the small table were a small pile of gifts, she could see what Oliver meant, there was one present that had holes in the box and was moving around.

Carefully Lily lifted this box off the table and felt a heavy weight from inside and gently she placed it on the floor. There was a small tag on the box, which Lily pulled off to look at quickly she read through it.

_Lily, I hope you have a merry Christmas, my love to you and your family at this time, I hope you like this present I thought you could use it at school._

_Love Ginny_

Lily looked at the present wondering if it was safe to open in front of Oliver, after all if it was something magical she'd have a hard time explaining it. She was about to put it back on the table when she heard a nose she recognised.

Quickly Lily ripped the paper off and looked inside the box, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the green eyes stare up at her. She reached her hand into the box and stroked the animal carefully.

Oliver leaned over and squealed as he put his hand in the box, carefully Lily lifted the kitten out of the box and smiled as she purred gently at her. Oliver smiled widely as he rubbed the top of the kitten's head. He turned slightly to look at his sister

"Ginger look a cat!"

The girl giggled and ran over to look at the small kitten that was curled up on Lily's lap, it was an ordinary looking cat, it had ginger fur with white patches on her feet looking like little socks, and the greenest eyes Lily had ever seen in an animal.

The kitten yawned and the twins both sighed. Carefully it stretched and jumped from Lily's lap landing lightly next to her where she looked around before rolling up into a ball and going to sleep purring lightly.

Lily pulled another sheet from inside the box recognising the scribbles of Ginny's handwriting.

_Lily I hope you like her, she's beautiful isn't she. My cat Loki had six kittens back in November I've been planning to give them for Christmas presents for a while. I thought that you would like this one she reminded me of you the red fur and green eyes. You may name her whatever you like, and bring her to Hogwarts were she can play with her brothers (I've given them to Branwen and Remus)_

_I hope that you are okay, although I guess you're having a hard time, and I will see you soon, don't worry about any homework we've already sorted it all out. _

_Love Ginny_

Lily smiled as she again looked down at the cat, she laughed when she heard Oliver

"It's a little lion."

Lily smiled and then a thought came to her, a little lion, Gryffindor, no Leo. She'd call the cat Leo after the constellation. She smiled at her cousins as she whispered the name to them, they smiled widely and tickled Leo's ears, however soon they became bored and went back to their own toys.

Lily looked at her small pile of presents and wondered which one to open next, there was a small packet from Alice that Lily thought should be safe to open.

Carefully she removed the paper and found a box, when she opened it she found lots of small pots containing different colour ink, there were red, gold, lilac, yellow, pink, silver, blue and many more including a multicoloured one.

She smiled as she read another note

_Lily Merry Christmas I thought you'd like this so you could write pretty letters to your father and grandpa. _

_Love Alice_

Lily looked at a large wrapped present that was next in her eye line, there was a large tag shaped like a lion on it, she looked at it and couldn't help but smile

_Lily We thought that you would need cheering up when you come back so we thought that maybe you can join us in a few pranks, so we hope you like this, our love to you and your family (Mand wrote that!) _

_Love Amanda _

_Not quite love just lo James & Sirius_

Lily couldn't help but smile, she quickly opened the parcel and found a prank kit she laughed hard at this she couldn't imagine herself using this.

The next present was from Peter and she opened it to find a mixture of sweets in it, from Remus she had a book about self confidence, and from Branwen was a special bracelet, it said something in welsh and Lily had to look at the letter to find out what it said

"Luck be with you forever"

Lily looked up as her sister came in and looked around the room

"Dinner's ready"

The group went into the dinning room and enjoyed their Christmas dinner knowing that the next event to take place would be the funeral


	28. Chapter 17

Year 1: Chapter 17

Lily slowly tied the black ribbon into the back of her French braid and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a black pencil skirt that cut to her knees with her white school shirt. On her feet were the shoes she had being wearing the day she had left school.

She carefully pulled her Gryffindor cloak over the top and looked at her own pale face, due to the whiteness the green of her eyes shone even brighter than ever before, her eyes were already puffy and large and she knew she looked ill.

"Lily dear come on we're going."

Lily sighed at the sound of Pa Evans' voice and walked out of her room down the stairs. She looked out of the front door and saw the coffin lying there; she couldn't remove her eyes from the flowers that spelt Mum, and Jasmine.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Pa Evans'. He looked older than usual and the shine of his eyes had disappeared. She knew he was looking at her cloak along with her Uncle Tony but nothing was said.

She watched as her Uncle Tony and Aunt Charlene climbed into the car right at the back with Oliver and Ginger. Pa Evans' lead her to the other car just behind the one carrying her mother, she couldn't remember what the car was called and nor did she really care.

She climbed in ahead of Pa Evans' and found her sister and father already in there. The car slowly began to pull off and she sat in silence staring into the space in front of her unaware of where they were headed.

Albus Dumbledore felt his age on this day he looked around at the small group of first years in front of him. They were all looking at each other and all looked confused. He was surprised by their maturity about this.

He watched as Alice and Branwen stood together with Peter, he had an arm around each as they just stood together in silence. On the other side of the room Ginny and Remus stood holding hands and whispering about something together. Albus couldn't help but smile slightly at this.

Then sitting on the floor in the middle of the room were Sirius and Amanda, she was sitting between his legs leaning back as he played quietly with her hair. They sat there waiting for the last of their group to arrive.

The door opened slightly and Albus saw Taliesin walk in followed by Dyfan. He had been told about the conversation between Dudley Evans and Taliesin and understood how he felt the same, they moved towards him and Albus smiled weakly.

"How are they Albus?"

"Subdued they haven't said anything in thirty minutes Taliesin, I would be worried but they understand what's happening and behaving in a manor that will make the school proud."

"Where's Potter?"

"Toilet. He'll be back now. Do you think we were right to allow them to wear their uniform and cloaks this is a muggle funeral?"

Dyfan looked closely at Albus and he knew that Dyfan thought it respectful as James entered the three looked at him, he moved over to Sirius and Amanda and joined them on the floor. He moved so that he had his shoulder resting on Amanda as they waited for Minerva to arrive with the portkey.

She entered dressed in simple black robes with a crisp packet in her hand. The children were instantly on their feet and had joined the adults; before Albus could say anything they had all reached out and were touching part of the packet.

Within seconds they were all transported to the back of the church and sat there as the service began

The service had almost ended when Lily took the stand; she looked out her eyes full of tears and spoke from her heart

"Mummy I love you, I miss you already. I can't keep going without you please understand that. I pray that we will meet each other again and that you will watch over me, please never forget how much I love you as I will never forget you."

She laid her hand on the coffin and then kissed the top, turning and taking her seat. She watched as her father and Uncle Tony moved to the front along with Alex, her mother's best friends husband and Jeff her dad's best friend. They carried the coffin out of the door of the church and over to the grass where the space had been reserved for her.

She slowly followed her sister and Pa Evans' as they stood around the coffin. She felt like she wanted to cry and as she stared into space felt a small soft hand slip into hers, she looked as Branwen stood looking on.

From behind Albus stood with Dyfan, Minerva and Taliesin. They looked at their group of students; Branwen had moved over to Lily and stood with her. Behind them stood Alice and Peter hugging each other. Next to Lily's sister stood James hand in hand with Amanda, whose other hand was in Sirius'.

Right at the back next to him stood Remus and Ginny together. Remus held her as she cried onto his shoulder, staying back to allow those who knew Jasmine Evans to be closest.

As the service came to an end they moved off to one side watching as the close family said their final goodbyes by dropping letters into the grave after coffin. Albus felt a tear in his eye as he remembered a similar experience with his own mother.

Dudley was the first to turn away and spot the small group that had formed on one side. He moved towards them and his hand was quickly in Taliesin's. Albus met gazes with the oldest of the group Lily's grandfather.

He joined them and moved aside with Albus and Dyfan. Soon Lily was left on her own after Petunia had turned and walked to join her friend Mary Hodder. As tears stirred in her eyes she felt arms fold around her. Quietly she cried into Branwen's shoulder allowing the last of her tears to leave her body.

The small huddle of friends had moved together and all looked at a lost. Ginny was the next to react as she followed Branwen's lead and wrapped her arms around her friend. Finally the nine were all hugging as tears left them all.

Each crying for the woman who had mothered their friend, none realising that this would become a normal thing for them as their numbers were destined to decrease as the war of their world increased.


	29. Chapter 18

Year 1: Chapter 18

The school term started up again and Lily joined the other first years she was somber for the first weeks but soon became her old self. The groups grew closer and the divide ever stronger as January slipped into February.

The weather began to warm and the sun shone longer as March made its appearance. April followed with chocolate and rain, and May filled with exams. As June started to draw to an end we find our young friends preparing for their trip home.

"I can't believe its been nine months, has it really been that long."

It was a hot Sunday afternoon and their last as first years as on Friday they would be returning home from for most their first ever year at school. They had set a blanket out under a large oak tree and had a small picnic set out that the boys had managed to get after finding their way to the kitchens.

Lily looked up from her book and smiled at Alice who was hanging upside down from a branch. She smiled thinking of the first night when she had met Alice, she had changed since then. Her hair had grown several inches and now sat mid way down her back. She had also grown by a few inches and seemed more comfortable around the others, no longer the shy little girl she had been.

"I know it doesn't feel that long ago that I was home."

Splash!

"SIRIUS!"

Alice fell from the tree as she began to laugh; Lily felt a splutter of sound fly from her as they both looked at their friends. Amanda and Peter had been sat by the edge of the lake their feet dangling into the water cooling. They now looked like they had dived in headfirst.

A lone head floated above the water and smiled at them. Sirius had obviously jumped into the lake from the large rock next to Amanda and Peter causing them to end up soaked.

Lily laughed harder as she saw Amanda pull her summer dress off leaving her in a red bikini; she then pushed herself into the water and quickly swam over to Sirius. She watched the pair dunk each other splashing water all over the place.

Peter moved to sit next to her and Alice who was again climbing up into the tree. Lily threw one of the many red and gold towels at him as he rubbed at his hair. Lily looked closely at him, he looked healthier than when he had first arrived and she laughed as he rubbed his stomach and stuck his hand into the basket pulling out a ham salad sandwich. He had put weight on over the year and now seemed to fit in his body.

Peter felt eyes on him and quickly looked up, his gaze was met by green and he couldn't break the gaze. Lily had beautiful eyes that just suited her. Her eyes played with her face making the red of her hair stand brighter and her face paler.

"Pete toss me an egg sandwich will you I'm starved."

Peter laughed as he dug into the basket and pulled out the sandwich he threw it at the messy haired boy who caught it in one hand while his other hand rested on Ginny's head holding her away to stop her from sitting on him.

Peter felt jealous as he looked at the boy, yes they were friends and they'd do anything for the other, only James had it easy. His parents cared about him, he was handsome (or so he had heard Ginny and Amanda say) and he was tall. Peter knew he wasn't what must girls would call cute, he was short and the only way he would get a girl was if his father paid someone.

"What you thinking?"

He looked up and smiled at the upside down girl. He thought she looked a bit funny that way but held his tongue as he decided to answer her question.

"Not much, same as normal."

There was a soft laugh before Lily buried herself back into her book. Peter laid down on the grass next to the blanket using the sun to dry himself as he closed his eyes and took a lazy Sunday afternoon nap.

"Please James give me a bite, I'm hungry."

He rolled his eyes at the girl who was trying to get him. He saw the blue in her eyes shine as her long red hair hit his arm, she was still as beautiful as the first day he had met her, and he knew he wasn't the only one to notice. As he passed the second sandwich to her he sneaked a peak at the boy lying on his side on the soft grass talking to another girl.

He looked closely at his friend; he saw the bags under his eyes and the strain on his face. James was worried about him, he had only arrived back from home two days ago, his grandmother had taken a turn for the worse and they said they expected her to die pretty soon. He seemed to be taking it well as he talked with Branwen, her long brown hair hanging in a loose ponytail.

James moved towards the blanket and joined Lily, lying on his stomach and looking out into the lake. He saw Sirius appear from nowhere and look around, and then from behind a hand appeared and pushed him under. He chuckled at the antics in the lake.

He felt a foot on his back and was about to turn around when it left and the noise of two girls up in the tree was heard. He turned as a droplet of water hit his nose.

"SIRIUS!"

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Because you keep soaking us, James can you pass me a towel."

He looked at his two friends and smiled at them as he handed the towel over.

Amanda quickly hid her body from sight, she knew that guys were looking at her and she felt uncomfortable with it. She smiled at James as a third year Hufflepuff whistled at her, she felt the blush spread up her face as Sirius waved.

"Thanks mate, I do look good don't I"

Laughter sounded all around as Remus and Branwen joined them. Peter sat up straight at the sound and just smiled.

They sat together talking and laughing until the light began to fade. The group climbed to their feet aware that it was later than they were allowed out and ran into the school. They were all at ease with each other, and if only these times could last and they could forever be twelve their lives would have been happy, but alas life changes, things happen and people are destined to suffer.


	30. Chapter 19

Year 1: Chapter 19

"Lily you topped the year, you're the smartest witch in the year!"

She felt the blush reach her checks as she hugged Remus, they were the only two in the common room as everyone else had yet to come down to go to breakfast.

"I am that's not right, shouldn't it be a Ravenclaw?"

"Who says it should be a Ravenclaw, in fact the first Ravenclaw on this list, Clive Woodworth is ninth."

"What but how can that be, who's after me?"

Lily quickly scanned the list and smiled, she was top that was correct and right after her came James, Amanda, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Branwen and then Alice. She quickly scanned down the list and found that Peter had come twenty-fifth and that was very high.

She heard a commotion from behind and saw Amanda and Ginny running down the boys' stairs followed by James who Lily noticed was only in his boxers.

"Will you two leave him alone!"

"No not until he gives me back my diary."

"I'll tell you what Gin, since I like you I'll ask him to give it back."

"And if he doesn't you can tell him he'll have me to deal with right James."

"Yes Amanda."

He moved his eyes away and saw laughter in the eyes of Lily who was looking at his legs. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a pair of boxers with pictures of chocolate frogs on; he knew he was blushing as he heard Remus.

"Hey James guess who's the smartest Wizard in our year and the second smartest student."

James smiled as he saw the pride on Remus' face

"Well done Re, I'm sure you'll be top next year."

"Not me James, you!"

James gasped as he pushed past the two girls in front of him and ran at the list. Sure enough his name was second straight after Lily's and above Amanda's.

"I beat Mand. In your face!"

He turned and pointed at her smiling. She was by his side in seconds.

"Wow aren't the First year Ravenclaws dumb, beaten by eight Gryffindors how will they live it down, if it had been one or two they could have put it down to luck but eight."

She smiled as she ran to the portrait hole. James knew she had gone to wind up Snape who had come twelfth on the list. He smiled as Lily, Ginny and Remus and left too and went back to dress.

The day flew and soon they were packing to leave the next morning. The group had celebrated the fact they topped the results and even Peter was in the top half of the year. The house itself hadn't come out as well, they had lost the Quidditch cup to Slytherin and the House Cup had been won by Ravenclaw (who were not happy with their first years)

The group headed to bed early and were all in the Great Hall the next morning by seven o'clock. They stuffed themselves with breakfast and were the first into the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade station.

The girls rode together gossiping about boys, make-up clothes and summer. While the boys got together to plan their summer pranks on each other. On entering the train they found the largest compartment and sat together laughing and having a good time.

The ride ended sooner than anyone wanted and they all climbed off. They waited on the platform until almost everyone had left waiting to say their goodbyes.

"Sirius and I better go through first, our families will go mad if they see us with you guys, well except with you Pete, my mum would have a field day and start planning a wedding for us. So everyone have a great summer and remember to write."

Amanda quickly hugged everyone wishing them a good summer she hugged Ginny tight as they made plans to meet up over the holidays to discuss their first prank of the new school year. She smiled as she hugged Lily and Alice, then Branwen. She followed by hugging the boys as Sirius hugged the girls goodbye.

When they had said their goodbyes they pushed the trolleys holding their trunks to the barrier where an old wizard checked them out. Before leaving the two turned and waved to their friends and then walked through the barrier to the muggle platform. They quickly spotted their families standing close together.

Tad was to one side with Mr Evans' and they waved to him before joining their parents. They saw the looks of disapproval at this and quickly turned without a word and left the station. With a sigh the two friends followed behind. They looked around and saw two large cars and watched as the drivers took their things. With a wave they climbed into separate cars, knowing their punishment for staying in Hogwarts was about to start.

Remus watched as they disappeared and decided he better leave as well, he hugged his friends as Ginny did the same the pair smiled as they ran through the barrier separating on the other side when seeing their families.

Remus smiled as he was hugged by his mother, so glad that he was once again in her arms, his father patted his back and the three laughed. Remus looked up and saw Ginny standing with a large group. There was an older looking woman with red hair turning white and a man with red hair that was falling out.

He was about to leave with his family when he felt somebody tugging on his leg. He saw a small boy of about five there he was smiling up at him. His red hair flew around his head as his blue eyes twinkled with joy.

"Bill! Bill! Where are you?"

Remus smiled up at his parents as he picked the boy up under his arm, he heard the boy squeal with pleasure as Remus' eyes met Ginny's.

"This what you looking for Gin?"

"Thanks Re, come met everyone."

He moved towards the group aware that his parents were following. Smiling he was introduced to Molly and Arthur as he dropped the young boy Bill onto his feet, he ran around them straight away.

"It's nice to meet you Remus, I'm Magnolia and this is my husband Alexander."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Remus Lupin and this is my mother Hannah and my father Timothy."

The group spoke for a few moments before they went their separate ways after agreeing to get together over the holiday and all get to know each other better. Remus smiled thinking about how different this summer would be and all the fun he would have.

Peter was the next to leave heading through on his own knowing that his father's personal assistant would be waiting for him. He sighed at the thought of another summer with arguments was approaching and little food, not that he minded he could probably get by now that he didn't look like he would faint in a light breeze.

He waved at Ginny as she walked passed him on her way out wishing him a good summer and saying she'd send him an owl so they could meet up. He smiled as they walked away aware that the woman with long ginger hair, her sister Molly had asked if he was the ministers son.

He didn't wait for Lucy his father's assistant to say anything he just turned and walked out to find the ministry car and start his count down till his return to Hogwarts in the autumn.

James smiled at Lily and Branwen as he and Alice said their goodbyes and raced through the barrier to the other side to go home for the summer, both excited about what was to come.

James saw his father standing over to one side by a man he guessed worked with him. He moved over to them and looked as Alice followed. They both stopped next to the adults and at the same time said

"Hello"

They exchanged looks as they were grabbed into hugs. Henry looked at James and smiled as he turned to the other man.

"Thomas this is my son James."

"It's nice to met you James, and this young lady is my baby Alice, and you've already met Aaron."

James looked at the boy; he had seen him before he was a fourth year Hufflepuff and seeker for their Quidditch team, for the first time he saw the likeness between the boy and Alice.

"So Ally cat how was your first year?"

"Brilliant dad, I met so many nice people, there's Lily Evans, Branwen Ddraig, Remus Lupin, Ginny Dunn."

"Really and I bet they are all nice."

"Yeah they are" piped up James "and you know what's surprising Sirius Black and Amanda Dixon are so nice, you wouldn't guess they are related to the lot they are. Isn't that right Ally?"

"Yeah, and don't all me Ally okay or I'll call you Jamie."

The pair smirked at each other as their father's looked between them

"Are we missing something here hunny?"

"Yes daddy, James and I know each other we're both Gryffindors."

They smiled as their fathers lead them from the station discussing the dinner party for the next night and how much Lora (Alice's mother) and Jacqueline (James' mother) were looking forward to the night.

They said goodbye as they both got into separate cars and headed off home to see their mothers

Last to leave were Branwen and Lily they walked through the barrier together and found Tad and Mr Evans standing in the middle of the platform talking. Both girls ran and hugged the two men, and pulled away smiling. They all headed out of the station and took a walk around to the front to find a taxi.

They said goodbye as they climbed into the taxi's one going to the house of a grandparent and the other to a small shabby pub.

With the departure of all nine the first year of their lives in Hogwarts had come to an end and as they all travelled home in different ways to different places all minds were on the next year, the adventures they hoped to have.

None realised that in a year everything would change, their friendships their beliefs and in some causes respect for others all they cared about at this moment was the fun they were having, if only the group could forever stay just twelve.


	31. Year 2: Chapter 1

Year 2: Chapter 1

"Brush your hair!"

Sighing the boy dragged the comb through his hair. He hated this mirror so much but it was a present his father had bought and he had no option but to leave it on the wall. He stepped back and looked at himself carefully. He looked good. His neat blonde hair was now tidy, his black shirt was tucked into his black trousers and his shoes had been polished.

"Get in here now boy!"

He turned and walked into the room. He looked up at the anger on his fathers face. His punished for the events of Christmas had just ended after a month out of Hogwarts. He knew that he must keep quiet while his father started.

"Now you will not interact with the other children at the event. You will sit up straight and behave, as a young man should act. Now move over to the door the car will be here now."

Moving to the door he waited for the signs that the car had arrived. He remained silent listening to the voices around him.

"Chloe, that's enough make-up get to the door and wait with Peter."

"Father, the car is here."

The doorbell rang and Peter quickly opened the door as his father stepped out. They got in the car and sat in silence each awaiting their arrival and knowing they would have to put on a great show.

The car pulled up and the driver got out and opened the door allowing them all out. Simon walked ahead of his family and knocked on the door. It was instantly opened by a house elf who directed them inside.

"Simon, so good to see you old friend, please come in"

Peter watched as his father walked into the large house and he followed behind lifting his head high as he stepped through the door. He had never been here before; he had always been left at home on his own.

There was a large banner on the wall next to the door, with the words 'Puro en sangre' Peter didn't even pretend to understand what it said. He looked up and met eyes with the man standing before him. He had cool blue eyes that were filled with an emotion that Peter could not pick up on.

"You remember my wife Chloe and my son Peter."

"Yes of course. Chloe you get more beautiful with each year."

Peter was sure his mother blushed as a house elf took their coats from them. A woman with long black hair and a golden tan walked into the hall. She smiled at the group as the doorbell rang and she moved to answer it.

Peter followed his mother who had moved towards the wall away from the door. He saw a woman identical to the mistress of the house on the other side. Both had their long black hair in curls down in their back, their dark eyes twinkled with joy.

They instantly started speaking and both held the same accent that Peter guessed belonged to the country of their birth.

"Amarantha usted mira hermoso venido adentro y deja el servent tener su capa"

(A/N Amarantha you look beautiful come in and let the servent have your coat)

The woman stepped inside and removed her coat giving it to another house elf that had been standing near by. Peter saw for the first time the robes she wore. They were fiery red and matched the ones that the other, who Peter guessed was her sister, wore.

After her came a man who was extremely pale, Peter thought he didn't belong. His hair was light almost white and he was tall and looked important in his black robes. However the thing that shocked Peter was the boy who followed them in.

The boy was in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. He looked like he fitted in well with the group, but when his eyes met Peter's he knew the torment would begin.

"Simon, you remember my wife Aquilina and her sister Amarantha."

"Usted sigue siendo ambos tan hermosos como las flores Españolas en la plena floración"

(A/N You are both still as beautiful as the Spanish flowers in full bloom)

Peter gasped as he pulled slightly at his mother, he had no idea his father could speak anything other than English. He was so surprised.

"Mum, what did father just say?"

His mother looked at him and whispered from the side of her mouth

"I can't speak Spanish love."

"Charles it has been so long since we last met, and this cant be Severus."

Peter saw the pride in the man Charles Snapes face as he smiled at Simon. The men began to talk and the women were speaking in what Peter now knew was Spanish. The silence however was shattered by the screams of a girl.

"LIBBY! LIBBY GET BACK HERE NOW."

Peter winced at the anger in the voice of the young girl. He was surprised when the yeller emerged into the hall where they were standing. Peter gasped slightly and moved to hide himself behind his father.

"Have you seen Libby, she's disappeared, and I don't know where she's put my skirt."

"Try down in the house elf quarters, that's were they normally go."

"Yes, of course father."

"This can't be your daughter Alistair!"

Peter heard the anger hidden in his voice even if no one else did. He sneaked a look at the girl; she had on a nightdress that was too small for her, cutting midway down her thighs. It was a soft yellow colour that highlighted the red that had appeared in her long curled hair over the summer.

Peter smiled to himself wondering how long it would be before she would notice him standing there looking at her. The girl's mother interrupted him from his thoughts

"Qué usted le piensa está haciendo abajo aquí en ése? Va el cambio antes de que llegue la otra huésped"

(A/N What do you think you are doing down here in that? Go change before the other guests arrive)

"Madre apesadumbrada, cambiaré antes de que lleguen los otros, pero tendré que encontrar algo nuevo para usar puesto que Libby ha colocado mi falda donde no puedo encontrarlo"

(A/N Sorry mother, I will change before the others arrive, but I will have to find something new to wear since Libby has placed my skirt where I cannot find it)

The girl turned and as she did her eyes met with his. He saw a smile spread up her pretty face as she forgot about changing. She rushed forward through the adults and threw her arms around him. She had her face placed on his shoulder and he could smell apples in her hair.

"AMANDA LYRA DIXON LET GO OF THAT BOY THIS MINUTE"

She pulled away winking at Peter and ignored her father and the others completely.

"Pete, you've grown you're taller than me now. How has your holiday been? Did you get in trouble about Christmas? I did I haven't been allowed to see Sirius all summer, but he's coming tonight. You have to come up to my room I'll show you the racing broom I'm taking to Hogwarts with me. I want to join the Quidditch team this year, I want to be a chaser."

She smiled at him as she took a breath and he instantly tried to answer the questions as quickly as possible

"My summer's been alright I met up with James and Alice two weeks ago, but I haven't seen anybody else. My punishment was that I couldn't send owls to anyone but its over now. I don't know if I should go look at the broom I'm suppose to be playing the Ministers son tonight not the Hogwarts student."

"Oh that's good because I'm playing the well behaved daughter that doesn't answer back, and I think Sirius will be playing the respectful son that stays out of trouble, so none of us will be the Hogwarts students. Now come on, you can help me pick out a dress to wear."

Amanda grabbed his hand to drag him upstairs when her mother again spoke.

"Licencia de Amanda el hijo de los ministros solamente, él isn't aquí para usted a jugar con los hes aquí como parte de la familia respetuosa él es parte de, ahora va consigue vestido!"

(A/N Amanda leave the Ministers son alone, he isn't here for you to play with he's here as part of the respectful family he is part of, now go get dressed!)

"Pero sirva de madre a esto es Pete. Pete le he dicho alrededor. Mi amigo Pete. We're que van hasta mi sitio y envían por favor Sirius para arriba cuando él llega cada uno puede pasar tiempo con Adrian, aunque Andromeda es más que la recepción para ensamblarnos también. Venido en Pete deja para ir..."

(A/N But mother this is Pete. The Pete I have told you about. My friend Pete. We're going up to my room and please send Sirius up when he arrives everyone else can spend time with Adrian, although Andromeda is more than welcome to join us as well. Come on Pete lets go...)

"I mean come on Pete lets go upstairs."

With this he felt her drag him up the stairs away from everyone else.


	32. Chapter 2

Year 2: Chapter 2

They reached the top of the first stairs when they heard the muttering at the bottom start. Peter didn't turn to look because something on this floor had caught his eyes. There was another banner with the words 'La purezza è essenziale'

Peter couldn't contain the many questions he had picked up in a few moments and he couldn't stop it leaving his mouth.

"Mand what does la pizza e essenzal mean?"

Amanda turned to look at him a quizzical look in her eye, and then saw he was staring at the wall.

"I'll answer questions once we're in my room. It's on the next floor come on."

She walked up the next flight to the third floor and waited for him to catch up. They walked down the long corridor passed at least six doors until Amanda stopped outside a white door that was slightly ajar.

As she moved inside Peter couldn't help but gasp. This room was massive; the walls were a cool cream colour that showed eloquence. The curtains were a slightly darker cream and pulled back showing a large balcony with a table and chairs.

In the middle of the wall on the right of the door sat a king sized four-poster bed much like the one from Hogwarts. Peter could see on the wall furthest from the entrance was another door, which Peter guessed was the bathroom. He opened the door and was surprised to see a wardrobe the size of the bedroom. There was a desk in here filled with Hogwarts books and another door.

"That door leads to the bathroom Pete. Now come back in here and I'll answer your questions."

They jumped onto the bed sitting opposite ends and Peter was about to start asking questions when Amanda answered the one from earlier

"On the second floor corridor we have the 'La purezza è essenziale' its Italian and is the Dixon family motto. It gives the name of all the Dixons that have been 'pure' in blood since the times before the founding of Hogwarts. It's an Italian name and means 'purity is essential'."

"Oh, whys it Italian?"

"The Dixon's are originally Italians. We haven't been though for a hundred and thirty three generations, but our motto is still in our ancestors tongue. On the way down I'll let you see the names better, Malfoy will be on there as well."

"Why?"

"Oh come on Pete don't be so dense. Victoria Malfoy our Potions professor was not born a Malfoy she married in. She was born a Dixon and then married William Malfoy when she was nineteen, then of course they had Lucius after three years of marriage."

"Oh, but what's the one on the first floor?"

"Arr you noticed our 'Puro en sangre' it's the same as the 'La purezza è essenziale' only it's my mothers family. It's the Herchicero family tree. You see my mother is Spanish, she moved here when she was thirteen and started Hogwarts as an exchange student. She was then promised to my father and married off when she was nineteen."

"My grandparents had two daughters my mother and Aunt Amarantha, my mother is the oldest and so inherited the tapestry when her parents died. Translated it means 'pure in blood' and if you look closely you will notice that there is a man namedSalvalus Slytherin. He's the younger brother of Salazar Slytherin and he's my ancestor."

"Wow, your family really goes back doesn't it."

"Yeah I know we're the oldest family in existence now, we have ties to most other wizarding families. Like I said Aunt Victoria married into the Malfoy family, Aunt Amarantha married Charles Snape, then there's my sister Anastasia, she married Paul Parkinson, well his aunt is Cassiopeia who married Cepheus Black, she's Andromeda's mother."

"Wow, and the language downstairs that was…"

"Spanish. Mother doesn't like speaking English; she thinks it's common. We all speak Spanish, well except father. Mother and Aunt Amarantha speak Spanish around each other. They won't even speak English to me, Anastasia, my brother Adrian and even Severus. It's stupid really because father doesn't really speak much of it."

"So you speak Spanish a lot?"

"Well kind of. If I want to speak to mother or Aunt Amarantha I have to speak Spanish otherwise they don't acknowledge me. Then Adrian and Anastasia like to speak Spanish all the time as well, although they won't if father is in the room. Severus and I don't usually bother unless we are being spoken to in Spanish."

Peter just sat there. He knew that the Dixons were an old family and that they had ties to many of the English families, but he had never known that they had ties to Italy and Spain as well. A thought then struck him.

"Do you speak Italian as well?"

"Yes but not as well as the Spanish because we don't use it much, but certain family objects will only answer to Italian. Examples are some of the house elves. We have three types of them, one type is the 'elf della casa' that just means house elf in Italian. They are a pain; they're the descendents of the house elves brought over from Italy when the Dixon's came."

"The head house elf is Aldo that's Italian for Noble. He's the one in charge. They are the main ones who take care of the house. Aldo runs the house and orders the other 'elf della casa' around. In fact Adrian's personal house elf is one of them, goes by the name of Amato. We don't have many of these ones any more, only ten. They are the ones that do the washing, ironing and cooking."

"Then there's the 'duende de la casa' which is again house elf only in Spanish. They are mother's personal house elves, although Anastasia took four of these ones with her to her new house. They are the ones that do all the cleaning in the house from the attic to the basement, we have twenty one of these types"

"Then we have the plain house elves, who take care of father's business and my personal one is Libby. They check the mail for father and ensure all the bedrooms and bathrooms are to the liking of whoever is staying in them. We have fifteen of these ones."

"That's why Pete you'll always find another language being spoken in this house its stupid at times."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and the squeaky voice of a house elf was heard

"Amanda è voi si è vestito tuttavia il pranzo è quasi pronto e dovete essere vestiti per esso"

(A/N Amanda are you dressed yet dinner is nearly ready and you must be dressed for it)

"Amato va fuss Adrian eccessivo e lo lascia solo, anche se potreste trasmetterli a Libby fino ad aiuto"

(A/N Amato go fuss over Adrian and leave me alone, although you could send Libby up to help me)

The sound of muttering could be heard as the elf moved away from the room back down the stairs. Although at that moment the door flew open and another person entered.

Both Amanda and Peter burst into fits of laughter at their new companion. Sirius stood there with a yellow shirt on and navy trousers smiling as though fit to burst.

"Mother tipped her tea on my only other clean shirt, isn't this one brilliant!"

Libby found her way into the room before Amanda could answer

"Mistress is looking for me"

"Yes Libby what shall I wear tonight?"

"You'se not dressed. You'se mother is wanting you in the parlour now, Libby is sent to fetch you."

"Well Libby we had best find something quick then."

Amanda jumped off the bed and smiled at the two boys as she went towards her wardrobe. Andromeda smiled from the door where she had been standing watching them since Sirius had entered the room.

It was funny seeing them together, these kids were growing up and she felt that she didn't belong with them and yet at the same time they were her kindred. This was where she truly belonged with those without prejudice.

Minutes passed and the girl came out, she was wearing a white shirt that was tucked into a pink skirt. She smiled at the boys who both laughed. Andromeda knew she would go down like that and stepped into the room

"Lets see what else you have to wear. Sirius you and Peter go downstairs. I believe that all the guests are here and we are all waiting for madam here in the pink skirt."

Amanda smiled wider as the two boys left making faces while running down the stairs. Then Andromeda led her into the wardrobe in search for the perfect outfit.


	33. Chapter 3

Year 2: Chapter 3

"What about this one?"

"Amanda you cannot go down dressed in your Hogwarts uniform."

Andromeda smiled as the girl made a face and jumped back behind the clothes. They had been in here for ten minutes already and had yet to find what they were looking for. They needed something that suited her and yet fitted with the rest.

"Andi what are the others wearing?"

"Well Peter is in Black and Sirius is in yellow."

"Ha ha ha. That is so not what I meant and you know it. What are the girls wearing?"

"Well Bella is in a turquoise robe, and Narcissa is in a pink one. I'm wearing the blue muggle dress that Ted sent me for my birthday and your sister is in green."

"Ted, why did he send you a muggle dress, that is unless he wants you to meet his parents, but why would he want you to do that unless…"

"Shut up Amanda!"

"You're not, are you?"

Andromeda blushed as Amanda stuck her head out from behind the clothes. She knew Amanda had picked up on it.

"How long Andi come on details."

"Well four months,"

"Four months and you haven't even told Sirius that's incredible."

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not, I can't believe it though, you're so lucky nobody will ever look at me, they'll see my family and do a runner."

"Amanda, we're from the same background guys will like you and you never know maybe you'll end up with Sirius and then you'll both complain about your families."

"Sirius! Yuck! He's my friend I could never go out with him."

"Amanda Ted was my friend."

"Call me Mand."

"Well Mand now what should we put you in?"

"I know what about this."

Amanda pulled out a muggle style lilac dress; it was a soft colour that Andromeda thought would suit the girl's colourings. The sleeves were three quarter and looked a bit young in style but yet not too young.

"Where'd you get a muggle dress?"

"Lily bought it for me."

"Well its perfect and look put these white shoes on and we'll go down."

Amanda pulled the dress over her head and watched as it fell to rest at her knees, it was slightly tight along the chest and showed the early signs that she was indeed growing from the child she was into the teenager she would soon become.

Pulling her hair out from inside she let Andromeda pull the zip up the back and looked into the mirror, it suited her well Lily knew her muggle fashion. Quickly she slipped her feet into the pure white sandals and followed Andromeda out of the wardrobe.

The pair left the room in giggles as they made to join the others each wondering what tonight would bring.


	34. Chapter 4

Year 2: Chapter 4

Amanda's heartbeat increased as she stood behind the door. She could hear the muffled voices from the other side. The door opened as Aldo exited with the empty platters in his hands.

"Hum."

Amanda watched as he walked away and quickly exchanged a look with Andromeda they entered the room and silence enfolded them. Amanda met her father's gaze and knew instantly what would follow.

"Che cosa nel nome di Merlin's sono voi Amanda da portare, quello non è adatto la relativa... relativa... usura del muggle!"

(A/N What in Merlin's name are you wearing Amanda, that is not appropriate its... its... muggle wear!)

"Father it's rude to speak a language not all can speak in a civilised dinner party, you taught me that. I'm wearing a lovely dress that Lily sent me for my birthday, and before anything else is said if you say I must change I will put my Hogwarts uniform on."

Without another word Amanda went to take the seat between Sirius and Peter however was stopped when Severus stood

"I've ahorró este asiento para usted la derecha de Amanda entre Lucius e I"

(A/N I've saved this seat for you Amanda right between Lucius and I)

Smiling Amanda moved to the opposite side of the table and sat next to her cousins. Silence engulfed the group as each ate their tomato and niffler soup. As they finished their starters small polite conversation filled the room, until the dragon steak with potatoes was brought in.

Amanda looked at the plate well aware of what was in front of her. She felt her stomach flip and something moved into her throat. She couldn't eat this not dragon meat, what if it was Spike a tear left her eye thinking of Spike as she pushed the plate away.

"Aldo che altro è là mangiare, I don't come la carne del drago?"

(A/N Aldo what else is there to eat, I don't like dragon meat?)

"Allora non mangerete la sig.na poichè questo è tutto che abbiamo"

(A/N Then you shall not eat Miss as this is all we have)

Amanda sat and looked at the plate as around her people began to eat. The smell was strong floating into her nose. The smell took over her body and it was too strong for her to stand. Without warning she was on her feet running from the room up the stairs to her floor.

Pushing her door open she ran through the room into the wardrobe and through that to the bathroom. Flinging the lid of the toilet up she allowed her stomach to be emptied. When she felt that no more could leave her she moved away flushing the toilet.

The cold water run as her fingers moved through the water, the cooling effect made her feel better. In one swift movement water had been flung to her lips taking the taste away as she spat it back out. Cleaning her teeth then Amanda stared at her bathroom.

It was light blue in colour with a giant tub in the corner spreading out in its oval shape. There was enough room within it to hold three fully-grown adults. On the other wall opposite the door was the toilet a soft cream colour to match the bath, with the sink next to the door.

Amanda loved this room it was her own personal place. She felt safe in here especially when all the many candles glowed causing the shadows to dance throughout the room. It was peaceful at all times and no one ever bothered her while she was in here.

Knowing that she would be in trouble for leaving dinner Amanda decided to head back down. Slowly moving from landing to landing until she was outside the room. The small chatter told her that they had all finished the main course and desert would soon follow.

Pushing the door slightly open she moved into the room meeting her mother's angry gaze. Knowing that she must speak and explain herself she decided to do so in English so all could understand.

"I'm really sorry but I had to leave I wasn't feeling very well but I'm better now, I hope I haven't ruined the meal."

Amanda gave an apologetic smile and took her seat again between Severus and Lucius. Her mother was busy talking with the other women who were discussing the weddings of the summer, with the wedding of Annie Saxon to Sebastian Clearwater the hottest topic.

Desert was strawberries in vanilla ice cream. Amanda watched as everyone happily ate them while she slipped hers to Adrian, she couldn't believe her luck first the dragons meat and then the strawberries she guessed that they were trying to poison her knowing she was allergic to them.

The meal soon ended and again small chatter started while they waited for the room to be cleared. Amanda was starved but knew better than to say anything since she had walked out on her dinner.

"If you ladies will excuse us we'll just retire to the lounge for cigars and brandy."

Peter watched as his father stood following Bootes out of the room. Alistair was the last on his feet and Peter could not miss the loathing look that was sent straight at his youngest daughter.

"Paul my son you must join us you are a man now and not just any man, my son in law."

Paul's smile spread as he stood and followed Charles and William from the room. Now that all the men had left the chatter grew louder.

"Mama may Regulus and I go upstairs please?"

"Yes Adrian the pair of you are excused."

The youngest guests left at a run laughing as they went through the door. Their footsteps echoed through the silent house. The group of women stood to leave to a more suitable room. As they were about to leave Amanda had taken to her feet.

"Mama may I be excused to show Peter the 'La purezza è essenziale' and 'Puro en sangre' he was interested about them earlier and I promised he may look at them?"

"Yes, but you must take your cousins with you."

The women left and the large group sat looking around. Before anyone spoke Bellatrix and Narcissa were on their feet following the group out calling to Anastasia asking about her new house.

"If you will excuse me I think I will go to the library Severus will you join me."

Peter noticed it wasn't a question more a statement as the two Slytherins left. He looked around and smiled at Sirius and Andromeda who were still sitting.

"Well who wants to go up to my room then?"

Quietly the group left and headed up the stairs to the third landing, were they enjoyed an evening together talking and catching up on everything that had happened over their summer.


	35. Chapter 5

Year 2: Chapter 5

"Alistair what did Tom say?"

"He's laying down the plans as we speak Bootés. He wants us to find him others who believe what we believe."

The men had retired to the lounge on the first floor after their meal to discuss 'men' things. They had been talking for quite some time about the actions of one of their friends from school a man named Tom Riddle.

"So Tom is going through with it?"

"Yes Charles he is, but I must remind you of one thing. Never call him Tom outside of this building."

"But why sir?"

"You are young Paul, I will allow you this one question. He was named after his father a man he hates. We must call him Voldemort, although there are a few he might tolerate for a while to call him Tom."

Alistair looked around at the group; they were few in numbers but the most powerful men in Britain and maybe even the world. He had his orders to meet with them and start things rolling. He was after all the most powerful of them all and so deserved the most respect.

"Bootés, Tom wants you to scout out the schools and find young people who will follow in our lead, make sure that you speak to Lestrange he'll help you on that, maybe you can even get Rodolphus to speak to the Slytherins he'll get our number's up."

"Cepheus (A/N Andromeda's father) you have links to some powerful wizards in France and Germany, Tom wants you to contact them and then get them to find others that will follow in Europe, we need large numbers from all over the world."

"Charles (A/N Snape) you are to rally support from within the ministry, look for those of ambition who are not happy in their jobs looking for better prospects that sort of thing, but be careful if Moody is to find out we'll be done for."

"Speaking of Moody that's your job Simon, to keep the Aurors and other goody goodies from our back while we gain more support. You are to use any means and you are the only one for the job after all you are the Minster."

"William (A/N Malfoy) you have the important job of finding us support from others of our kind. Look at Avery senor, and Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe even old man Nott will join. If you can convince them that this is what they want we will have no trouble getting their children to join us."

All the men nodded knowing now what their job was in this business. Before anything else was spoken he turned to the last man in the room, the newest member to his family Paul Parkinson.

"Paul. Paul we have a special job for you. You know the students that have recently left Hogwarts. You know the beliefs of your friends. We need young people and you like Bootés will find young people with our beliefs to join the cause. Witches can join, although I recommend we look for wizards first."

Silence filled the room for moments, before a voice aired the thoughts of all the others.

"And what will you be doing Alistair?"

"I will be ensuring that all goes well, reporting to Tom about everything."

Silence followed as each man knew what he had to do. Slowly the room began to empty as each decided that the evening was over. Finally a small group remained standing in the lounge after the others had left.

Alistair followed Charles, William and Paul from the room joining them at the bottom as they collected their wives and children returning home to start what would have to be done.

"Where is Bootés? We should be going to."

"Chu'si I need a small word with him, it will not take long and then you will be on your way to put little Regulus to bed."

Quickly Alistair returned to the room and looked at the few remaining. Bootés Black was sat in the armchair with a large Brandy in his hand, while his older brother Cepheus stood with his back to the door scanning the street outside. Simon however was looking into the fire, looking hard at it, without turning he spoke.

"When did Tom contact you, and why did he choose not to contact us?"

"Simon, it was two months ago, and his reasons will become clear later as to why he contacted me, and not you. However I have kept you behind to discuss something of importance. Our children."

"What about my children?"

"Cepheus it's more like Andromeda for you, Sirius for Bootés, and Amanda for me. Its obliviously Peter with you Simon since he is your only child."

All men moved over to the chairs around the fire. Sitting down and taking more brandy.

"If you mean the fact they are Gryffindors we can use that to out advantage Alistair."

"Bootés if only it was that simple, if only."

"You mean their muggle friends don't you?"

"Yes Simon, that's it. They will be harder to twist around to our way of thinking than the others."

"Well We'll split them up, distance them from the others and get them thinking our way."

"What about Andromeda, she's been on her own and she still thinks like a Mudblood, it won't work."

"Bootés your brother is right it won't work. We can split them in the summer but during the school year they can fall back on each other, give each other support. Plus it's not only our children it's their friends."

"I've spoken to Lucius and he's told me the basics of their group. Andromeda spends time with two girls and a boy. Two Mudbloods and a half blood."

"WHAT! I thought she was friends with that Trinity girl, the daughter of Jacob Gillywater."

"She is, but Jacob's first wife was a muggle woman. Then there's that girl Lauren Walters and the boy Ted Tonks. She'll be difficult to deal with especially now our kids are there with her."

Alistair drew a breath before turning to the other two men.

"You may already know whom our children socialise with…"

"Potter!"

Alistair was stunned by Simon he hadn't expected him to have worked that out.

"And that Ddraig girl. I saw them together at Christmas when I went to find why Peter hadn't returned."

"He's right Bootés, Potter is one of them and then the Ddraig girl. But there's also that Dunn girl, you know her sister is a Weasley, so we know what her beliefs will be like. Then there's Lupin and his family are all muggle lovers. We could work the last girl Scott, we have information on her father, but with the rest she'll not take heed."

"There's a muggle born as well Alistair. Dumbledore told me, her name is Lily Evans. She's going to be the one to create problems, as they all like her. We need to spilt up their group, maybe kill them off one by one."

"Simon you want us to kill our children!"

"Bootés not our children, their friends until they are so downtrodden they'll join us and Tom without question."

"Simon you are correct that is the plan. However we will first try and bribe our children to join us, if that doesn't work we'll make plans to destroy each one, our own children if we must."

The evil cackle of Alistair Dixon rang through the room to be joined by the others. They spent another half hour deciding on their actions before each returning to their own homes, aware that in the morning their plans to alter the beliefs of their children would begin.


	36. Chapter 6

Year 2: Chapter 6

"Wait so your mother really said that Andi?"

"Yep, she said that I am of age now to attend the ball and find a husband."

"Wow and I thought I had it bad."

"Yeah we'll they're naming Bellatrix's this year, I'm betting its Lestrange or Avery."

The group laughed after Andromeda's reconstruction of the meeting with her mother. The image of Bellatrix married to anyone was laughable she would never be the perfect little housewife.

"I'm starving!"

"Yeah I can tell your stomach is talking to me."

"Oh shut up will you Si!"

"Hey Mand where did you go during dinner?"

They fell silent at this as the group all looked at Amanda waiting for her answer to Peter's question.

"I didn't feel well especially when the Dragon meet was served, imagine that could have been Spike."

"Oh great, not that again."

"Si! And don't think I didn't see that eye roll Andi."

"Who's Spike?"

The cousins both sighed and rolled their eyes as they waited for Amanda to get started about it again. It seemed all she ever would talk about when somebody mentioned dragon meat.

"Well Pete, you see my granddad Hechicero had a dragon called Spike as a pet, he loved the dragon and the dragon loved him. And then one day Spike went missing, he was hunted down for dragon's meat, and they never saw him again. Put granddad right off dragon's meat and the thought of eating someone's pet just turns me."

They fell silent for a moment and Sirius looked around the room in the corner was something that drew his attention.

"Mand is that a Cleansweep 56?"

"Yep best in the market, its for me to join the team this year."

"You're joining the team? No way, I am I'm going to be the best Keeper we've ever had."

"We don't need a Keeper though do we?"

The pair looked at Andromeda as if she were mad.

"Andi, Christian's the only one left on the team and he's a beater we need a whole new team."

"That's wrong Si, Frank's on the team too he's the Seeker."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about him. So who else do you think will try out?"

"Well James is, he said something about being a Chaser. Then Ted wants to be a beater so he's trying out and there's a fifth year named Kathy White, she's trying for Chaser too. I haven't heard of anyone else though."

"Really?"

"Yep and I was speaking to Christian before we broke up, he's been watching everyone in flying practice, as he was guaranteed the position of Captain since it's just him and Frank left. He said that there's very few good fliers left in Gryffindor now, and that he hopes that some of our year will try out."

"I wonder if that means you're in."

"Could do, but come on look at our entire year group hardly anyone is good on a broom except..."

"Miss Black is wanted downstairs, she is leaving now."

Andromeda stood and moved to hug her cousin goodbye. Before she moved off she grabbed Amanda and pulled her close so that her mouth was close to the young girls ear.

"Don't forget not to tell anyone Mand."

"I promise."

Then she was gone out of the door.

"What did she say Mand?"

"Nothing Si!"

"Really."

"Really, anyway what do you want to do now then?"

"How bout we…"

"Mr Pettigrew is wanted by the Minister, he is leaving."

The three exchanged a look and in a silent agreement the three left Amanda's room moving towards the stairs to go down to the ground floor. However as they made it to the stairs a sound from above was heard and too young boys came running passed.

"Awww"

Regulus had crashed into Amanda as he ran down the stairs with Adrian. As she lost her balance Peter grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist

"You okay Mand?"

"Yeah fine, I just wish that the kids would WATCH WHERE THEY'RE GOING!"

Peter laughed slightly as he headed down the stairs with Amanda. At the bottom they found Sirius yelling at his brother.

"SHE COULD HAVE FALLEN ALL THE WAY DOWN THE STAIRS IF PETE HADN'T CAUGHT HER, APOLOGISE NOW!"

"Sorry Amanda, I didn't mean to trip you."

"It's alright runt."

"Peter put your coat on, we're going home."

Peter took his coat from the house elf and slipped it on his shoulders. Then he turned to leave when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Thanks for saving me Pete."

He turned and smiled at his friend as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She released him and went to rumple the hair of one of the young boys.

"See you later okay Pete."

Peter and Sirius exchanged a brotherly hug and then he turned to leave.

Sirius watched Peter leave and looked around the room. His mother was still talking to Aquilina and his father was by Alistair.

"Hey Mand what do you think is going on?"

"No idea, can't be good though, did you see the Ministers face when he left, they've been talking about something. I bet it's got to do with old Tom."

"What are you two doing down here. Go on back up to your floor Amanda, and show Sirius into one of your guest rooms they're staying the night."

Exchanging a look which spoke more than words ever could they turned and went upstairs to discuss what they thought could be happening, before saying goodnight and going to their separate rooms to sleep.


	37. Chapter 7

Year 2: Chapter 7

Faster than anyone noted summer seemed to slip away from the youngsters and all too soon they had arrived at the last week of August. It was the 27th of August before they met up with each other in Diagon Alley for their shopping trip.

At ten Lily found herself sitting with Branwen in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for their friends to arrive. Lily and Branwen had spent most of the summer on the Welsh coast. Lily with her father and a reluctant sister had gone to stay with Branwen, Taliesin and Tad for the summer in Aberystwyth.

Lily had enjoyed the holiday her sister had spent her time on the beach and shopping while her father got to know the adults better. Lily and Branwen had had fun gossiping, shopping in the muggle town for Lily's cousins' birthday presents and doing their homework.

Sitting in the Cauldron Lily took a swig of butterbeer; she had learnt over the summer that she liked the taste. They were suppose to be meeting the rest of the group to get their school supplies, but it seemed everyone was running late.

"Branwen! Lily! It's great to see you, how was your summer?"

Lily and Branwen found themselves in the tight hug of Remus Lupin. Pulling back from the hug Lily smiled up at the boy, he had grown and his voice had broken over the summer. He was standing at about 5"4 and his short sandy hair was now hung around his shoulders.

"Branwen, your hair what happened to it?"

"Oh I cut it after Lily's sister put gum in it, I like it though."

Branwen's hair no longer rested midway down her back but it was now the same length as Remus'. The three sat and quickly caught up on what had happened over the summer.

"Well I basically stayed at home, although I met up with Ginny once a week. Or more like our parents met up, they've become really close over the last few weeks."

A pair of arms wrapped around Remus' shoulders at this point cutting off whatever else he had planned to say. From behind his head red hair appeared and Lily couldn't help but smile back at a young boy who was swinging from his shoulders.

"Remus! Look, look I found Remus!"

"Charlie my boy!"

Remus quickly swung the boy over his shoulder so that he was sitting on his lap. The boy laughed as he looked around the table.

"Are you a Weasley or a Dunn?"

Lily's mouth fell open she hadn't expected to hear that from the young boy. He looked around four years old maybe a bit younger. His blue eyes cut into Lily's green, and before she could answer another voice spoke up.

"That's my friend Lily, she isn't either she's an Evans' Charlie boy."

The boy was lifted from Remus' lap and Lily locked eyes with Ginny. Lily noted that Ginny had changed over the summer, she was taller about 5"3 and her hair a lighter shade of red than normal rested midway down her back. Her frame was still thin yet there were clear signs of her curves developing. Her eyes neither blue nor green shone with excitement as she moved over to a chair and sat down next to them holding tightly to the young boy to keep him from escaping.

"And that's Branwen my other friend, say hello Charlie boy."

"Hello Lily, Brnwen,"

Both girls smiled and Lily loved the way he had said Branwen he couldn't say the name and it was sweet and childish when he had tried.

"Hello Charlie it's nice to meet you."

He smiled at Branwen before escaping Ginny to climb back onto Remus' lap.

"Someone's made a new friend."

Branwen laughed after her statement and Ginny went to the bar returning with two butterbeers and a pumpkin juice.

"Charlie you have the juice and leave Remus drink his butterbeer."

"Yes Aunt Ginny"

"I hope you guys don't mind Charlie coming with us, it's just Arthur's in work and Molly has had to take Bill to see the mediwizard he stuck something up his nose and we can't work out what. Mum and dad would have taken him but they've gone to see your parents Re, and after last time we thought it best not to take him."

"What happened last time?"

"Well they brought him to my house and we live on the edge of a small wood, well Charlie boy here ran into the woods and it took us three hours to find him, he was sitting in a tree talking to some birds weren't you Charlie boy."

"The birdy was called Stu."

Laughter rang around the table as they continued on this discussion. Another twenty minutes passed before they were joined by anyone else.

"Hey guys sorry we're late Aaron wouldn't leave until his hair was just perfect."

"Shut up Alley. I'm going to go meet Tina and Jo, be back here by no later than seven you two okay because if I don't take you both home mum will slaughter me."

"Bye bye Aaron."

He walked off and Alice grabbed the hand of the boy next to her

"I never thought he'd leave. Did you smell the aftershave on him?"

"Smell it, I can still taste it."

"I bet one of them is his girlfriend that's why he smells so bad."

"What are you two talking about?"

Alice and James looked for the first time at the group assembled around the table. James quickly pulled a chair up next to Remus and sat down while Alice took a seat next to Lily.

"Oh sorry, that was my brother Aaron, he's gone girl mad over the summer he keeps owling either Tina or Jo and well he couldn't leave for the Alley until his hair was just right so that's why we're late."

"Who are you?"

James looked at the red head in Remus' lap. He was smiling at James and there was a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm James Potter, who are you?"

"I'm Charlie Weasley. Who's she, is she your girlfriend?"

"No! That's Alice, my friend."

"Oh. Remus is Ginny's boyfriend."

James snorted a laugh at this as he saw his two friends blush. Lily looked shocked while Branwen and Alice were laughing as hard as him. Ginny who was as red as her hair stammered to answer her nephew.

"Charlie, Remus isn't my boyfriend he's just my friend. Remember I told you."

She was still red and to try and cover the discomfit around the table James stood.

"Ginny why don't you come with me to the bar and we'll get everyone some more drinks."

Ginny followed James surprised that for the first time she was the talker than him. She knew that she had grown but had thought everyone had since Remus was still taller than her. James however stood just above 5 foot and his hair was still as messy as before.

They ordered their six butterbeers and a pumpkin juice and headed back to the table. Lily noticed that Ginny seemed to have recovered and as she sat she turned to Alice

"So Al how was your summer?"

"Amazing we went to the South France for two weeks at the end of July, it was so hot over there. It was such a laugh wasn't it James especially when Aaron tried to get this girl to notice him, he just made a fool of himself."

"You went with her James?"

He looked at Branwen sitting next to him and smiled.

"Our fathers work together and it was a business trip so we ended up spending the two weeks together. It was brilliant we went to this muggle water park and it was just amazing all these rides and we had so much fun especially when Aaron fell over in front of that girl he thought was cute and pulled her top down."

"Yeah that was so funny well except for the girl I did feel sorry for her but when she slapped him it was hilarious."

Small laughter broke out around the table and then a loud bang came from Remus. They all turned to see Charlie as he looked sheepishly at James. He had pumpkin juice dripping off the table onto his trouser leg.

"Charlie! That was naughty say sorry to James this instant!"

"Sorry James."

He pulled a puppy dogface that made all the girls except Ginny melt. Lily couldn't help but think that he would be handsome when he was older. She saw him turn to look at Ginny and put on a funny smile.

"When can we leave Aunty Ginny I'm bored?"

"It won't be long Charlie boy, we're just waiting for a few more people."

"You promise Remus?"

"Yes Charlie boy I promise."

Silence enfolded around the group as muttering erupted in the pub itself loud chatter could be heard and then clapping. They looked around in time to see a boy of James' height run from the crowd and search the tables. Lily met his blue eyes and he smiled happily at them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

"That's alright Pete do you want a drink or something?"

"No thanks Gin, I think that we should just get out of here and into the Alley now before Bootés and Alistair turn up."

"Who?"

"Sirius and Amanda's dads. They won't let Si or Mand come round with us and if they see as all sitting here they'll go mad."

"Peter! Get over here now!"

The group watched as Peter shivered and moved over to stand next to a man with dark eyes that almost looked black. His hair also dark in colour was tied back into a long ponytail with black ribbon that matched his robes. Next to him stood another man with light brown hair also tied back into a ponytail with black ribbon. His eyes with silver and reminded the group of someone's but they were unable to place it.

"Where is your father Peter?"

"He is at work Sir. He said to tell you that he will be there tonight at nine."

"He did good. Now come with us we will get you your supplies."

"But he's suppose to be shopping with us."

The two men looked at the speaker

"Potter!"

The man with the dark eyes sneered the name as he stared at the boy.

"Peter you are not to socialise with these abominations how many times must you be told."

"More times than you've already told us."

The group looked at the girl that had spoken. She was short only about 4"11 but what she lacked in height she made up in attitude. Her brown eyes were scrunched up in anger and her long brown hair was tied up and showed that red had appeared over the summer.

She moved away from the men and straight to the group.

"Ginny. I've missed you so much girl."

The pair hugged and smiled as they began to whisper something.

"Mand, your dad looks like he wants to murder you. Say goodbye to Ginny and come over here with me and Pete."

"Go away Si!"

"MAND!"

Something in his voice caused them all to look around. There was something in his eyes that instantly told her to move. With a goodbye she moved back to their parents. With a wave the three youngsters left with the adults.

"What do you think that was all about?"

"I think it might be that we are not the type of people that Sirius and Amanda's fathers like. Come on lets go do our shopping we'll speak to them on the train in a few days."

They agreed and following Remus' words the group stood and left for Diagon Alley to buy their supplies for school.


	38. Chapter 8

Year 2: Chapter 8

"Come on Lily, we're going to miss the train!"

Branwen and Lily rushed through the muggle station, Tad quick on their heels without checking they raced through the barrier and onto the magical platform. It was crowded like last year but worse because it was two minutes till eleven.

They pushed their way to the front of the train and tried to push their luggage in, it wasn't working and they quickly became frustrated.

"Let me help you with those."

A pair of strong arms took Lily's trunk and pushed it into the compartment where the entire luggage was stored, he quickly moved onto Branwen's and tucked that away as well. Tad then appeared and smiled at the group.

Lily looked at the man, he had messy dark hair and clear blue eyes that were twinkling with excitement.

"Thank you sir, it was very nice of you to help us."

"No problem, it was a pleasure."

"Are you related to James Potter, you look a bit like him?"

They both looked at Branwen as she pulled out of Tad's hug and he moved to Lily.

"Yes I'm his father Henry, and who would you fine young ladies be then?"

"I'm Branwen Ddraig and this is Lily Evans, we're –"

"Friends of James' and Alice's I've heard all about you."

The whistle blew and they said goodbye to both men and jumped onto the train just as it pulled off. Sticking their heads out of the small window they waved until they were out of sight.

"Well this is familiar isn't it Lily, should we go find everyone."

"Yep we should."

They walked down the train looking into compartments as they went; about half way down they found what they were looking for.

"Hey guys!"

Sitting in the compartment were James and Remus who were playing exploding snap and then Ginny and Alice sat opposite, Ginny was braiding Alice's hair.

"Where have you two been?"

"Talking to daddy Potter if you must know"

This threw James as he stared up at the pair both smiling the same grin.

"What did you say?"

"That we were talking to your dad, or did you want to know what we said to your dad?"

Lily smiled at Branwen laughing at the way she managed to keep a straight face when James looked so panicked.

"No worry James, he helped us put our trunks on the train because we were running late and having trouble with them, then he told us he was your father and when we introduced ourselves he said he already knew us."

"Oh! Do you want to join in the game?"

Branwen joined in while Lily took a seat next to the girls and started to talk to them. Twenty minutes passed before the next person arrived.

"Hey everyone, can't stay long thought I'd come say hello."

"Mand, where you sitting then?"

She moved into the compartment and closed the door tightly before taking a seat so her feet rested on Remus' shoulders. She smiled warmly at him when he turned to look at her and he stopped whatever it was he had been about to say.

"Something's happened guys, and I don't know what. You see my father had a dinner party back at the beginning of August and everyone who's everyone came, mainly the Black's both families, Pettigrew's, Snape's, Malfoy's and the Parkinson's, although that's only because Paul has married my sister."

"And this helps how?"

"Shut up James! The men went off to talk and things have been weird ever since. They've banned us from hanging around with anyone who isn't pureblooded including you James. Well it won't last Andi's already broken the rule she's sitting with Ted, but they've put Si, Pete and me under Bellatrix's heavily make-up covered eye. I only got away by saying I needed a pee."

"Wait so you're not allowed near us."

"Yep that's about right, it won't last when we get into Hogwarts, you wait and see guys."

The compartment door opened again.

"I thought I saw you come in here, get out NOW!"

"Oh give it up Lucius, I only wanted to say hello."

"Get here now!"

Everyone watched as he moved though the compartment and put his hand on the back of his cousin's back and pulled her off the seat.

"Say goodbye Amanda"

"Goodbye Amanda!"

She laughed and winked at her friends as she was pulled backwards out of the compartment and dragged back to wherever she was sitting.

"Well that was weird wasn't it!"

"Yep I wonder what is going on."

"I heard Tad and nhad talking about it the other day."

Everyone turned to look at Branwen and she smiled and indicated for them all to move closer.

"Did you know that Peter's dad was in school was Sirius' and Amanda's."

"So what?"

"Well Alice, they were all Slytherin's and all really close as well. Andromeda's father also spent time with them all, he's Sirius' dad's brother. Well there was a fifth member to their group a man named Tom Riddle."

"I've heard of him, he's the one that they're worried about isn't he."

"Yep, like James said people are worried about him, he had a mean streak and now he's back calling himself Voldemort -"

"You said about him last year Bran when we first met."

"Yeah well he's starting to gain followers, I heard Tad telling nhad, and well his core belief is that only purebloods are good enough for the magical world. Tad's worried he was speaking to Dumbledore and they're sure that Riddle's followers are going to make their children share their beliefs and -"

"And that includes Amanda, Sirius and Peter."

They all looked at Remus as they fell quiet the compartment door opened.

"Anything off the trolley loves?"

There were a few moments of noise as they went to get things of the trolley and then they all sat in silence eating, until a bang was heard and James smiled.

"Looks like my dung bomb went off, wonder who got hit with it?"

They laughed and continued to enjoy the conversations until they arrived at Hogwarts. They climbed into a carriage, with Lily having to sit on Ginny's lap to fit in and headed up to Hogwarts. Climbing out they joined the crowds to get into the school and took their seats at the Gryffindor table waiting to be joined by their three missing friends.


	39. Chapter 9

Year 2: Chapter 9

The compartment was filled with Slytherins and there was a feeling of loathing travelling through the boy as he sat in silence watching the goings on.

"Where's that girl got to, how long does it take to use the toilet?"

Sirius exchanged a smile with Peter, she hadn't gone to the toilet she'd gone to speak to the others for them, explain what was happening, although knowing Amanda she'd probably try to stay there.

At that moment the compartment door opened and she was thrown into the carriage.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her Bellatrix or are you incapable to that."

"What are you talking about Lucius?"

"I found her in the goody goodies compartment, sitting with them and laughing. I thought it was made clear that they were not allowed near them"

Sirius helped his friend to her feet and pulled her into his lap and they huggled together with Peter and began to talk.

"So what did they say?"

"Not much, they understand though, we'll met them in the Great Hall."

"That's it you three are being split up. Amanda off his lap and next to me, Peter you sit next to Rodolphus. Sirius don't move."

With a sigh Amanda climbed off Sirius' lap and went to sit next to Lucius with Peter moving next to Lestrange. The three sat in silence as the group around them talked about the pure ball, and wondering who would be the out coming couples this year.

When finally the train arrived they moved out of the compartment. Hagrid was yelling for the first years to follow him but he stopped long enough to wave to the group. Heading towards the carriages they found themselves split up.

Amanda ended up in the carriage with Severus, Avery and Nott. While Peter ended up sitting with Malfoy, Narcissa and Crabbe. Sirius was the unlucky one to be in the carriage with the two Lestranges and Bellatrix.

Amanda was the first in the great hall out of the three and saw her friends. Quickly she ran to the table and sat next to them.

"Save me! Please, don't ever let him take me again, they were crazy!"

"Where are Pete and Sirius?"

"Umm, I think Pete's with Narcissa and Sirius is stuck with Bellatrix."

"Lucky them."

Amanda turned to look at Andi who had sat opposite her with Ted on her other side. The girl smiled a knowing smile as she raised her eyebrow causing Ted to look confusingly between the pair.

Finally Peter arrived and sat next to Amanda.

"Please don't leave me alone with your cousin again he scares me."

"Well at least you got stuck with Lucius, I had to sit with Severus, Avery and Nott. I swear Nott was looking at my legs."

"I'd rather have him look at my legs than Crabbe."

She laughed as Ginny moved seats with Remus to sit next to her.

"Did you do it?"

"Yep, it's all sorted, it'll happen during the feast. Wait till Sirius sees it, he'll kick himself that he missed out on the first prank."

"Good."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!"

They smiled as Sirius took a seat next to James and Branwen. They sat there talking and laughing until the door opened and the first years came in and got ready to be sorted.

They watched as the firsities moved towards the front of the hall they were shaking and cold and looked very scared by what was about to happen. Sirius remembered this time last year, now theirs had been a sorting to remember after all six students had been left behind.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts, and now the Sorting will commence but first are any of the first years missing this year?"

The first years all looked confused as the hall burst into applause. Sirius was on his feet bowing to them all throwing kisses at anybody that looked his way. Dumbledore smiling took a seat and Sirius followed.

Now as you can imagine the first years were now even more worried after all a strange boy had just climbed to his feet and blown kisses at them.

The sorting quickly started when McGonagall entered with the hat placing it on the stool. Everyone sat there waiting for the hat to begin its speech.

"Oh I'm the Sorting Hat

I'm here just for you

I'll tell you where you belong

While your education is going on.

Be you a Gryffindor

Strong and Brave in heart

Willing to stand and fight

Even if you then will fall

Maybe Hufflepuff is your calling

Where the loyal stand together

Once you're there you'll have friends for life

Who'll never leave you falter

Ravenclaw could you be

If brain power is your strength

The mind is the most powerful weapon

And you'll use it to you aid

Slytherin maybe best

If ambition and cunning you have

You'll do what you can to get where you're going

But disappear before harm can befall you

The four houses have different characteristics

One you will fit best

So no worries for you all waiting

For I will place you where you belong best"

The hall broke into applause as McGonagall came forward and looked around the hall

"Appleton Joseph"

They watched a boy with sandy blonde hair step forward he was shaking as he sat down. The hat touched his head and he sat there for a minute before

"RAVENCLAW"

And with that the sorting had started, they ran through the names and no Gryffindors had been added by the time they reached the H's

"Hope Scott"

A boy with dark skin came forward he had a strut to his walk which reminded the second year Gryffindor girls of Sirius. He moved to the hat and placed it on his head. It had barely touched when a voice was heard

"GRYFFINDOR"

The applause was thunderous and he quickly took a seat next to Bertie Thunder, a fourth year and the sorting continued. Alice watched as a girl Sharon Prix became a Hufflepuff. She'd known Sharon a while, after all she was her second cousin.

Soon there were only two girls left to be sorted. Peter was glad because his stomach was making noises he so needed to eat something, and soon.

"Wood, Katherine"

The girl with long brown hair came forward and as she did a boy of about fifteen from the Gryffindor table paid closer attention. Remus realised that this girl must be Bart Wood's younger sister.

It was silent for a few minutes before

"GRYFFINDOR"

More applause and then finally the last girl "Jaclyn Young" was sorted into Gryffindor and Dumbledore climbed to his feet. He smiled at everyone and looked around.

"Okay the sorting is over and announcements need to be made but first feasting."

He sat down and as he did the food appeared around the table. They all quickly grabbed at the food stuffing their faces as fast as they could possibly do.

About half way through the feast there was a funny banging noise from the Slytherin table. All eyes turned in time to see Snape inflate to the size of a small elephant. His eyes were popping in his head as he tried to yell but it came out rather muffled.

Laughter burst from the hall as Professor Malfoy ran up to the boy and started to say a deflating spell. However as she said it, she turned the boy red and his robes a goldish yellow colour. This time when he tried to yell a roar came from his mouth.

All eyes now turned to the Gryffindor table were they all looked shocked by this. Minutes passed and slowly the boy started to deflate on his own accord. When he was finally back to normal his robes again changed colour they became white and black letters appeared over his robes spelling out.

Lionesses 1, Marauders 0

Everybody looked around the hall not understanding this except for a small group of second years in the Gryffindor house. The girls all smiled at the boys, wondering what they would say later about that.

Dumbledore again climbed to his feet.

"Well, well what entertainment that is. I wonder who could be responsible for that."

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and winked at Ginny. She blushed as she looked down at her plate.

"Well now we are fully feed, here are the rules. The forest is forbidden and no one is to wander off into it. Our caretaker Orge has added another ten items to his list of rules, which you will find on the back of his door to his office. To find out full list please go and see him. Lastly, no more pranks tonight and off to bed you go."

The hall erupted in sound and the second years stood and followed Frank and his friends up to the common room. When they got there they split and went up to their own dorms to catch up on the summer news not already shared.


	40. Chapter 10

Year 2: Chapter 10

"Did you see that, the girls got the first prank of the year! We cannot let them get away with that, we'll have to get them back."

"Yeah James is right, but what can we do?"

"We'll prank them!"

The boys were sitting up in their dorm room. They had headed up straight away after they had entered the common room after a rushed goodnight to the girls. Peter and Remus were sitting on Sirius' bed facing James and Sirius who were on James' bed.

When heading up they found that they were still in the same dorm room from last year only now there was a sign above the door with the words second years. They had quickly gone inside and found their things already there.

They had been discussing the prank that the girls had pulled on Snape, they were still unable to work out how the girls had managed it but they knew that they would have to make their first prank a good one to get them back for it.

"So anybody got any ideas?"

The group sat there in silence for a while.

"I know lets slip Mand some dragon meat for starters during a meal."

James and Remus turned to stare at Peter as if he were mad. Dragon's meat what was the big deal, it was expensive and something that you wouldn't want to waste.

"Brilliant idea Pete, we'll get Mand with dragon's meat, and then umm… we can prank all the girls in one go, so come on any ideas for the others."

"Why dragon meat?"

Sirius and Peter smiled. Sirius looked between his two other friends wondering how they'd take this story.

"Okay, Mand's granddad had a pet dragon. It was hunted and turned into a dragon stake, well Mand won't eat dragon's meat anymore, you should have seen her at her father's dinner party. They served dragon and she just ran from the room. It'll be a great prank, if we make her eat it without her knowing what it is, but we need to prank the others any ideas?"

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence.

"Ginny has become obsessed with make-up over the summer, how about we put a potion in it, so that it turns her face a bright blue, and then it wares off after twenty four hours so she has to walk around with it like that all day."

"Remus that's a great idea, and Alice has this obsession about her hair, she's always putting products in it, to straighten it, or curl it. I swear it takes her twenty minutes just to do her hair no wonder the girls are always late if they're all like her. I think we should put something in her shampoo so that it turns her hair a funny shade. Maybe green streaks or something."

"Okay so we have dragon meat for Mand. Make-up that turns Ginny's face bright blue, and shampoo to streak Alice's hair green. What can we do to Branwen and Lily?"

They sat there trying to come up with something, when Sirius smiled.

"I know how to get Branwen, we'll slip a hair growing potion into her drink, but not one for all her hair to grow, one that will make her grow a beard, she can look like Dumbledore!"

This seemed a hit and they agreed on it. Lily however seemed like the tougher one to prank. None of them had spent the summer with her so didn't know any new obsessions, and they couldn't do anything to her school books, they'd be killed for that one, and they didn't want to repeat a prank.

"I know how about we put a spell on her robes, we can shrink all her robes and put a charm on them so that she can't change them back for twenty four hours."

"It won't work, she'll wear one of the other girls robes."

"Not if we charm her so she doesn't know its happening."

The idea was a hit, they knew exactly what they would do to each girl they just had to come up with a time to do it.

"What about a week today, gives us time to get everything we need."

"Okay then. This is going to be brilliant."

As it was a Friday night, the group stayed up long into the night making the potions they'd need to get the prank underway. It was going to be a great start to the new school year.


	41. Chapter 11

Year 2: Chapter 11

While the boys were up in their dorm doing all this the girls were up in theirs having a girly night in catching up on the gossip.

"So Mand what happened over the summer?"

"Well you know that I stayed at Christmas, well boy was I punished. Wasn't allowed to see Sirius until father's dinner party. Well things were alright, but it sure did get weird after that."

"Did he mention someone named Tom Riddle?"

"Tom! No, but why would he?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Branwen, know what?"

"Tom Riddle's evil, I heard Tad talking about him, he's trying to get rid of anybody who isn't pure blooded. He's just starting to gain power."

"Oh, you're not worried about that! Tom's harmless. He likes to think he's big but he's more of a loser than Sirius. No worries, trust me, I've met him so many times he might as well be a Dixon. Anyway the trouble is that it dawned on the family this summer that I'm not a Slytherin, I'm different to them, so they're trying to turn me more Slytherin. It's quite funny."

Amanda reached over and took another muffin from the large pile they'd acquired. Branwen after spending so long in Hogwarts had learnt of the kitchens and had taken to 'visiting' the house elves to collect food in the evenings for the girly nights.

"Anyway, what did you lot get up to?"

"We'll I spent the summer with Branwen, it was nice and quiet a relaxing holiday really."

"Yeah with the exception of your sister"

"I can't help it if my sister is a cow can I. Plus we did get her back."

"Why what happened?"

"Oh Petunia got bored and decided to stick gum into Branwen's hair because Branwen had better hair than her. Well in the end Branwen got her back by, oh you tell them Bran."

"I put pink dye in her sisters hair."

The laughter that followed relaxed the group and helped to bring forward the next question.

"So which one of us did that prank then?"

"Need you ask Alice?"

"You did it Mand!"

"Well me and Ginny."

"What did you do?"

Amanda smiled as she bowed to allow Ginny to explain the wonderful plan they had come up with over the course of their summer away from each other.

"Well we owled each other like mad over the summer to come up with the prank and well I'd found a spell that well all you had to do was throw in a few materials and boil it for two weeks and then you have a potion to blow someone up. Well I owled Mand to tell her that part was ready."

"Yeah well my father is big in the dark arts and I found this spell which prevents anybody from removing the curse it just makes it worse, only you can make it what you want. So what I did was I copied down the instructions of what need to be done, and basically all we had to add was a drawn picture of what we wanted to happen."

She took a breath and smiled happily pulling a piece of parchment out of her trunk.

"I made two copies because I knew I'd be asked so all we had to do was add this picture in with the potion with shredded Daphnophyllum leaves that had been picked during the full moon, well we have them lying around my house so I sent them to Ginny and then poof they'd prevent the spell being stopped and make this happen to the person."

On the picture was a stick person with like a dress on. The dress was coloured in gold/yellow and the face of the person was very red.

"So we blew him up and then did this knowing somebody would try to help him. Well then we had to have it end on its own. Well that spell was easy we put a timer on the potion so that it would only last ten minutes. But then we had to add three leaves of Helleborus and it would bleach the wearers clothes, and then I wrote the note saying Lionesses 1 Marauders 0, and with this part of the spell it would appear."

Ginny and Amanda sat there grinning at the looks on the girls' faces, they looked visually stunned by what they had just heard. Alice shock her head and asked the next question.

"But how did you get Snape to take the potion?"

"Oh that was easy. Remember that day when we met in Diagon Alley, well Mand came over and hugged me didn't she. Well I passed the potion onto her in a small container knowing that she'd be the only one able to get Snape to take the potion."

"Yeah so when I went to the Alley with Si, Pete and our dads our dads disappeared for an hour into Knockturn Alley. I didn't fancy going down there with them and told my dad I needed to use the toilet. So he let me go back to the Cauldron and I had to meet them in this shop owned by this man named Borgin, within ten minutes. So anyway while the boys went there I sneaked off to Zonkos."

"Zonkos isn't that the joke shop that you and James dragged us into Gin?"

"Yeah Lils that's the one."

"Well anyway they sell these sweets with hollow insides so you can fill them with something horrible, normally the chilly chocolate that they sell. Well I bought them and they look like those new sweets oh what are they called choc power drops, that's it."

"Oh do you have the choc power drops, they're so yummy."

"Help yourself."

"Wait! Are they the potion filled ones?"

"No, they're the normal ones. See I'll eat one first."

Amanda picked up the sweet and ate it happily and the others did the same.

"Anyway as I was saying this is what the Zonkos product looked like. So I went to that new sweet shop that's just opened in the Alley, oh I still can't remember what its called, but it doesn't matter and I bought some real choc power drops. I hid them in my bag with the container and went into Knockturn Alley."

"Then three days ago I added the potion into the Zonkos ones and put them in a separate bag to the other ones. I've added the potion to another four which I'm going to offer the boys tomorrow, while we eat these ones."

"You're going to give them to the boys?"

"Yeah, and I've marked them so that the next one eaten will say Lionesses 2 Marauders 0, and so fourth."

"Mand how did you get Snape to eat one?"

"That was the easy part Bran. I knew that we were going to be separated from you all and so when we got into Hogsmeade I ran to Severus and got in the carriage with him, Avery and Nott, telling him that Lucius had told me I had to ride up with him. He didn't disagree and on our way up I brought my sweets out."

"I knew I couldn't give all three of them the potion sweets because they could link it back to me. So I took one of the potion sweets out and three normal ones. I offered them and gave Severus the potion one and Avery and Nott the normal ones. Well we put a waiting on it, so that it takes an hour before it takes affect but you saw what it did."

They laughed, at this as they ate even more of the muffins leaving the sweets so that they could use them to get the boys.

"Mand, Gin it was great but I have to say the boys are so not going to let you get away with it, you watch they'll make you pay for taking the first prank of the school year away from them."

They laughed some more and talked further into the night about how they would get the boys with the sweets the next day.


	42. Chapter 12

Year 2: Chapter 12

Both groups slept in the next day and weren't seen until after lunch. This meant that both groups were hungry at this point and wanted to eat anything.

"Hey guys, I have some sweets up stairs that we can share."

"Sweets! You've got sweets well go get them Mand!"

The girls laughed at the way Sirius started flapping his arms for these sweets, you'd swear he hadn't eaten in a long time. Amanda went up the stairs and returned.

Instantly she started handing out sweets and then after everyone had had one dropped the rest on the table. The girls all hid the smiles that were creeping up their faces as they ate their way through the pile of sweets and the remaining food from the night before.

Remus sat there watching everyone talk, he couldn't help but wonder if the girls would be this kind next Saturday. Then he felt a strange bubbling in his stomach, he felt blotted for a moment and then a rush of air sensation through his body.

Next to him Peter had begun to swell and was floating slightly off the ground with Sirius and James quickly following suit.

His eyes began to open wider and he couldn't make a sound as he opened his mouth. The girls were on the floor rolling with laughter, but he noted that both Ginny and Amanda were able to say the deflating spell and then he saw the robes they wore were gold and he knew that his face like the others was red.

Then a loud roar came from Peter and they knew that they had been had just like Snape. Branwen looked up and just laughed more, people around the common room were staring and she could see Frank and Thomas Christian sitting on a table together laughing so hard tears were beginning to form.

"Amanda Dixon, did you do this?"

The girls turned to find Andromeda standing with her hands on hips trying her hardest not to grin as she lectured the younger girls.

"Depends Andi, what you think of it?"

"Brilliant! You'll have to show me that one so I can get my sisters."

"Deal Andi,"

Another roar was heard before the boys began to deflate. They looked down and on their robes were words. Peters said Lionesses 2 Marauders 0, Remus' Lionesses 3 Marauders 0, James had Lionesses 4 Marauders 0, and Sirius wore the words Lionesses 5 Marauders 0.

The boy looked defeated and as if they were about to lose it when Peter started laughing.

"You should have seen yourselves you just looked so funny."

"Pete you looked the same way!"

"I know James, but it was so funny."

As his laughter rang the other three began to grin. They had been had by a bunch of girls. Them the Great Marauders, who had formed the year prior to bring pranks and trouble to the school had been beaten to the first five pranks of the school year by the 'Lionesses' who were just a bunch of goody goodies who were kind of popular.

"How'd you get us like that anyway?"

So Amanda and Ginny explained to the group of boys plus Andi what they had told the girls the night before. The boys had decided at this point it would be war, and they would fight as dirty as they needed to, to win this fight.

Little did they know that their revenge would split their group for the next four years. It would be four long years before they could all sit together like this, chatting and laughing, it would be the dark times not the happy that would one day reunite them in their numbers.


	43. Chapter 13

Year 2: Chapter 13

Before anybody knew it they had started their second year course. On the Monday when they had received their time tables it had been a horror for them, as this year they had Potions, transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins and would you believe those lessons alone made up their Monday.

They were happier about the other subjects as they had one lesson with the Ravenclaws and two with the Hufflepuffs. The week was quickly escaping the group. The week that was filled with four detentions for Ginny and Amanda, two for James and Sirius and one each for Remus and Peter.

This really got to Sirius and James they had been beaten to the first prank and to having the most detentions in the first week. This was really going to be war.

On the Thursday their plans started. The Dragon Meat had arrived after Sirius had sent a letter to his brother asking for some. It seemed the runt still looked up to his brother, for the time being. Sirius went down to the kitchens with the meat and asked if they could cook it in time for dinner on the Friday, but not send it up with the rest of the food, he'd come and collect it.

The House elves agreed straight away since it was in their nature never to question, and they had met the Marauders the year prior and for some reason they liked the boys.

So Sirius left the kitchens and headed back up to the dorm room where the boys were sitting talking over their plans.

"Okay Pete it's going to be up to you, you're a bit smaller than James and so you can easily fit in the house elves corridors unlike some."

"I didn't know that my shoulders were too wide, I couldn't help getting stuck."

The other three laughed at James remembering the state he had been in. His head was stuck within the corridors and he had his bottom in the air as Sirius got hold of his waist and tried to pull him out. This image would be something to laugh about for months to come.

"Okay, so I have to put the blue potion into Alice's shampoo, but how do I know which one is hers?"

"Oh that's easy she uses the one called marinus" (A/N:I think that's right should be Rose in Latin)

"Okay and then I have to go into Ginny's trunk and pull out her makeup, and pour this solution onto it and that's easy. But what's the spell for Lily's robes?"

"Okay Pete, it's easy, we've written it down on the paper, you wave your wand three times and on the third one you say adfectio exiguus -a –um"

"Yeah and then I'll put the charm on her so she won't notice."

The boys agreed and Remus went with Peter to keep an eye out so nobody would notice the entrance while the other two went to keep the girls busy. Tomorrow would be a good day.

Remus and Peter quickly left the common room and walked over to a portrait of an Elvin human. He wore a long green robe with brown hemming and belt, his hair was blonde and fell to his shoulders and his face was handsome. It looked nothing like the house elves that used it.

Remus touched the stone in the bottom right hand corner of the portrait and it swung open. Showing a corridor, both boys stepped inside and the door swung back.

"Okay Pete now you remember which one it is don't you?"

"Yea Re! I won't be long about twenty minutes at most."

Then Peter moved away from his friend further into the corridor about five minutes later he came to a smaller door, where the corridor narrowed so that no people could go through, they never counted on a first year finding them.

Peter found his way to the girls' dorm, as all the doors out had the names of the years whose rooms they were.

Peter looked around, he'd never seen the room before, it looked identical to the boys except there was an extra bed. Quickly he moved into the bathroom and found the shampoo labelled marinus. He quickly added the potion and moved back into the bedroom.

He opened the trunk with the name Lily and pulled out the cloaks, to his horror though he pulled out a white bra, which he threw on the floor and tried to ignore it hoping it would disappear.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket he waved it three times over the clothes and said adfectio exiguus -a –um, and then placed them neatly back into the trunk, looking on the floor he carefully hooked his finger into Lily's bra and threw it in closing the trunk.

Lastly he opened up another trunk with the name Ginny on and pulled out the case that was filled with makeup. There was only one that had browns in it, and that would be what Ginny wore for lessons, so he carefully placed the solution onto each colour and put the things back.

Crawling back into the corridor he moved off until he reached Remus, smiling they headed back to the common room where they signalled to Sirius and James, they all bid the girls goodnight and went off to bed.


	44. Chapter 14

Year 2: Chapter 14

The sun shone brightly through the window waking the girls from another nights sleep, signalling that another morning full of lessons was about to begin.

Alice sat up and pulled her curtains open, she found the rest of the girls getting ready. Lily was drying her long hair while Ginny carefully applied her make-up. Branwen was pulling her uniform on as Amanda walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Al, hope you don't mind but I borrowed your shampoo, somebody spilt all mine."

Alice smiled at Amanda as she moved into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, squeezing some shampoo onto her hand and rubbing it into her hair. As she was getting out she heard an ear piercing scream.

Wrapping a towel around herself she ran into the dorm room and screamed at what she saw. Amanda was sitting at the mirror her face shaped in horror. Her dark hair was no longer solely streaked with red but now green.

"Mand what happened?"

"It's green! It just turned green, like yours is!"

Alice ran towards the mirror and screamed her blonde hair now held green through it.

"It must be my shampoo, but how?"

"SIRIUS!"

Amanda was down through the door and down the stairs before anybody could stop her. Her towel tide tightly around her body as she ran down the stairs with Branwen and Alice close behind.

Alice had thrown a dressing gown around herself before following her friend. When she reached the bottom she found Branwen trying to hold Amanda back as she swung for Sirius.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK INTO OUR DORM AND PUT SOMETHNIG IN THE SHAMPOO! YOU WAIT SIRIUS BLACK I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL FOR THIS!"

Alice watched as the boys crowded over as the rest of the common room just turned to look at them.

"I didn't do anything Mand, I was with you lot last night."

She stopped at this but Alice's mind was working fast.

"You were with us all night but, Remus and Pete weren't."

Amanda spun around and looked at the other boys

"PETE YOU DID THIS! OH THIS IS REALLY GOOD THIS IS, HOW'D YOU DO IT PETE COME ON HOW'D YOU GET INTO OUR DORM ROOM OUT WITH IT."

"Umm… well…"

"Don't tell her Pete"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS BLACK. PETTIGREW I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND YOU BETTER ANSWER IT."

Peter just looked at the girl, anger had given her strength that she hadn't had before, her pretty face was screwed up and this was the first time he had ever seen the true Dixon side of her, the anger and yelling that was common among the upper class of their society.

Before he could answer her there was another scream and seconds later a very blue faced Ginny had run into the room.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MESSED WITH MY MAKE-UP COME ON LOOK AT ME I'M ALL BLUE!"

Remus shared a guilty look with Peter, which the two very angry girls picked up on.

"REMUS YOU DID THIS?"

"No I didn't put anything in your make-up."

Amanda looked closely at them she could see the laughter in both Sirius' and James' faces but the guilt on the others faces were easy to read.

"Wait a minute Gin, Pete was about to tell me what he did to Alice's shampoo and now he's going to tell us what he added to your make-up as well."

"No he isn't!"

Without waiting Amanda snatched Branwen's wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Sirius, a few choice words were muttered by the girl and a horrid look came over the boys face. The group watched in panic as he began to shiver and shake. His screams were heard throughout the room.

"Now if you don't want to have the same curse on you you'd better tell me what it is you've done."

The remaining three boys gulped and exchanged a look. James was the one to speak up.

"We made a potion after you took the first prank that would turn Alice's hair green when she used her shampoo and then added another potion to Ginny's make-up to make her face blue, you weren't suppose to use the shampoo though."

The girls glared as Branwen spoke up.

"How'd you get in the dorm?"

Peter looked towards a small shaft in the wall that allowed light into a corridor, nobody would notice it unless looking closely at it and then most wouldn't know what it was for. However Amanda was use to these little corridors her own house was filled with them.

"You used the house elves corridor, well that narrows down who did it, doesn't it Pete!"

"Yes."

His answer was a small whimper, which gave away how much this girl had scared him. Lily at that moment came down the stairs and the girls all looked at her; there was a mighty gasp from them. Branwen was the first to recover.

"Lily, what have you done to your uniform?"

"Nothing Bran why?"

"Because it looks like Amanda's when she's been using spells to shorten and tighten it."

"No it doesn't."

Lily couldn't work out what they were talking about it looked normal to her, Amanda however was aware of the spell that the boys must have put on her, an oblivious spell that would make the person unaware of certain things, her father had used it many a time on ministry officials who turned up at the house.

Turning the wand away from the boys she muttered the counter curse and watched as the girl screeched with horror, however when Amanda tried to say the curse to make the uniform go back to normal she was unable to.

Turning the wand back on the boys she muttered the same curse she had used on Sirius onto James and watched as he too began to shake and scream. He fell to the floor as Sirius did in a cold sweat.

"Now one of you two had better explain about Lily's uniform before I put the spell on you."

Remus gulped and answered as quickly as he could.

"It's a shrinking spell it'll wear off after twenty four hours however there is an added problem you can't take the uniform off until eight tonight."

Lily began to shake, this wasn't right, she didn't like this, tears began to fill her eyes and Branwen threw her arms around her friend and lead her back up to the room where they went to find a robe that she could wear over the uniform one that hadn't been enchanted.

Alice looked around and for the first time realised the attention they had drawn and she was still in her dressing gown, with a nod to the other two girls she went up to get dressed for the lessons of the day.

Amanda and Ginny looked at the two remaining boys. Ginny spoke while Amanda just held the wand at them.

"You've gone to far now, we knew that you'd get us back for the first prank why do you think we told you it was just the two of us, we didn't want you to affect the others, you've gone to far this time Lily is really upset, she isn't going to forget this soon."

"Yeah and we'll get you back for this, You turned Alice's hair green, Ginny's face blue, You've made Lily cry because of the uniform and yet you haven't done anything to Branwen or to me, well with the exception of tipping my shampoo so I had to use Alice's. So what did you have planned for Branwen and me then?"

The wand pointing at them however convinced them of what they had to face so Peter quickly answered this question stammering as he answered the small girl.

"We were … going to to to … make Bran … Branwen grow a beard … and and and well umm give you umm … well feed you … um dragons meat."

Amanda swore loudly and instantly had ten points taken from her for her language, Peter was on the floor screaming with the other two before he could react and Remus just looked on in fright. As she raised the wand to mutter the curse for the fourth time the portrait hole opened and Andromeda entered.

She looked around and instantly saw the girls, one wrapped in a towel and three boys on the floor in pain and noticed Amanda pointing the wand at a fourth person.

"AMANDA LYRA DIXON PUT THAT WAND DOWN THIS INSTANT."

She did as she was told and looked at the older girl.

"What have you done to those boys Amanda?"

"They started it…"

"What have you done?"

"I only put the freezing horror curse on them."

"FREEZING HORROR, YOU STUPID GIRL THAT IS A DANGEROUS SPELL THAT COULD GET YOU THROWN INTO AZKABAN FOR USING, REMOVE IT NOW!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL REMUS APPOLIGISES FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE AND PROMISES THAT THE REST OF THE PLAN WILL BE SCRAPPED."

"I promise Mand honestly."

After a glare from Andromeda she quickly released the other three of the spell and looked at each one.

"I'm telling the three of you now, this isn't over not by a long shot. You wanted a war and you'll have one. When you see Lily you all apologise and you leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this war."

Then the two girls turned to leave and start planning what it was they would be doing to the boys.


	45. Chapter 15

Year 2: Chapter 15

The first lesson of the day was potions, which would be with the Slytherins, this would be the most taxing lesson for them all. The boys were the first to arrive and took the seats at the back of the classroom where they could hide from the girls when they finally arrived.

The bell sounded and still they hadn't arrived and Malfoy wasn't happy about it.

"Black where is Dixon?"

"I don't know Professor."

James muttered something that caused Sirius to nod.

"What was that Mr Potter?"

"I said she's probably in the library looking up some more illegal curses to use on us."

"She knows more spells than there are in that library Potter and if she really wanted to use them she'd do it before you even knew she was there."

Everyone turned and looked at the door Branwen was standing there with her hands on her hips scowling at the four Gryffindor boys in a way that sent shivers through them.

"Where have you been Ddraig and where are the rest of the girls?"

"They may turn up at some point during the lesson professor but I wouldn't count on it."

"What does that mean Ddraig?"

"Lily is with Professor McGonagall she is in a bit of a state and refusing to leave the dorm room thanks to four certain boys."

At this point she shot an even dirtier look at the four boys seated in the back row.

"Alice and Ginny are in the hospital wing where the nurse is trying to remove the curses that have been put on them by four certain boys."

By this point Branwen had entered the room and was standing right next to Sirius as she smiled at the Professor.

"And Amanda is with the headmaster talking about her punishment for using the Freezing horror curse on three idiots."

At this point Branwen smacked Sirius across the back of the head and caused him to mutter something under his breath.

The professor looked shocked by this news and just stared at the young girl as she took a seat in front of the boys and pulled out her things for the lesson.

After several minutes of staring at the Gryffindors Malfoy finally gained herself and began the lesson only a matter of ten minutes after the bell had sounded.

"Alright class today we will be learning about a mild sleeping potion."

There came a quick knock on the door and then it swung open and everyone turned at the noise. Amanda stormed in and looked around the room, her eyes fell straight onto the boys in the back row of the room and she moved towards them ignoring the looks of everyone else.

"Black, Dumbledore wants you in his office this minute. You in trouble."

He looked around at everyone

"Me! What about them, I didn't do anything."

"Oh he'll be seeing all four of you, he's just starting with you Black."

"Stop calling me that Dixon!"

"No now get going Black."

Sirius was on his feet looking down at the girl in front of him with hatred.

"Where's all this attitude come from then Dixon, you use to be decent."

"Decent, decent who the hell are you to talk about decent, dragon meat, beards, uniforms, blue faces, green hair."

Amanda pulled at her hair at this point.

"I'll tell you where the attitude came from, you created it Black and if you don't watch out you'll feel the end of my wand again and that first spell that was nothing compared to some of the stuff I know, after all you said it yourself I'm a Dixon and you never mess with a Dixon. Isn't that right Aunt Victoria?"

For the first time everyone remembered where they were and turned to look at their teacher.

"That is correct miss Dixon, now if you wouldn't mind taking your seat while Mr Black leaves and we'll get on with the lesson."

Sirius shot a look at the other's terror all over his face and moved towards the door where he stopped to look around.

"You know what Mand, you started this with your stupid prank on Snape at the feast, we were only getting you back on his behalf."

He smiled a smug smile and left the room.

"That was you, you did that to me! I'll get you for that one Dixon!"

"Oh shut up Snape, you know you won't do anything, you'll end up in trouble and then your father will have something to say about it, and at least it was only me, I did it because I love you, I wanted everyone to see how much."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR THAT PRANK ON THE FIRST NIGHT. ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR THE DISTRACTION IN TODAYS LESSON."

Everyone fell silent as the lesson proceeded. Sirius didn't return at all during the lesson and by the time the bell rang Gryffindor had lost fifty points due to the remarks yelled around the room. Malfoy allowed everyone to leave as she held her niece back.

"Amanda what has happened to your hair?"

"My hair, oh that would be the boys. They got into our dorm room last night and replaced Alice's shampoo with this stuff, but they managed to knock mine over at the same time."

"So is that were Miss Scott is?"

"Yes, she's having the colour taken out of her hair and before you ask they put something in Ginny's make-up she's got a blue face so she's having her face sorted out."

"Why haven't you gone to the hospital wing?"

At that moment the door opened again and fourth years entered the room. Muttering was instantly heard as the Slytherins took the front seats and the Gryffindors found the back of the room.

"Silence! Please get your books out while I finish with this student."

"You asked me why I haven't gone to the hospital wing, while there are two reasons, first after I cursed the boys Andromeda sent me straight to Dumbledore and I was with him until I entered your room, I couldn't go to the hospital wing as I had to get Black. However, there is no point this will wear out by tomorrow and it is a reminder of what they have done."

"Well Miss Dixon I believe that you are late for your next lesson, you should go."

"Yes Professor!"

"Look at her hair, I wonder who did that."

"If you must know Lucius, though it is not your business it was Black, Pettigrew, Potter and Lupin."

Then she stormed out of the room leaving a very shocked looking Slytherin.


	46. Chapter 16

Year 2: Chapter 16

Amanda entered the charms room five minutes late for the lesson. Looking around everyone had taken their seats. Muttering she knocked the door and entered smiling at the professor.

"Sorry I'm late sir Professor Malfoy wanted a word."

"No worries Miss Dixon, Miss Ddraig filled me in on everything."

Amanda took her seat next to her friend and they started on silencing charms. The lesson had been going for fifteen minutes before their next distraction. A knock at the door saw Ginny enter followed quickly by Sirius.

"Miss Dunn, Mr Black so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late Professor I've been in the hospital wing, Alice is still there Madam Pomfrey said to tell you she will not be in the lesson."

"Thank you Miss Dunn, if you'd like to take a seat. Now Mr Black where have you been."

Sirius was rather red in the face and looked like he was embarrassed by something.

"Professor Dumbledore's office sir. He wishes to see Remus up there now."

"Very well Mr Lupin if you would."

Remus looked more nervous than the girls had ever seen as he stood and left the room while Sirius took his seat next to the to boys.

The lesson continued and the girls exchanged looks. Branwen leaned in when everyone started yelling while their partner used the silencing charm.

"Your face looks better, but what about Alice?"

"My face is killing me, I swear we've got to get them back, it's still a bit blue around the edges, but it does look better. As for Alice, well the boys messed up the potion, its permanent."

"PERMANENT! YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ME GIN!"

"Shh. No, Mand Pomfrey can't get rid of it, Alice's hair looks worse now."

"That's it."

Amanda was on her feet before anyone could stop her. She marched over to the boys who had taken seats among the Hufflepuffs to be further away from the angry girls. The room was quieter than normal, but still loud enough to prove most hadn't managed the spell.

As she got closer everyone fell silent and the professor looked around to see if the spell had worked, but everyone had their mouths closed just watching.

"Amanda go sit with the girls Dumbledore said we're not to talk until …"

"Silencio!"

Sirius' mouth moved as he formed words but no sound was heard.

"Amanda, undo that …"

"Silencio!"

James too fell silent and then with a look at Peter she said the spell a third time.

"Oh excellent Miss Dixon has mastered the spell. Thirty points to Gryffindor, one for each successful try."

"Thank you Professor."

She smiled happily while looking at the three boys.

"Black! I know what Dumbledore said, after all he told me first while he gave me a month worth of detentions, well it looks like I may have just earned more."

She took a breath and looked around the room.

"First things first, Alice. Do you know what you've done to her?"

The three boys nodded each with wide eyes.

"Good but did you know it was permanent when you did it?"

Now the boys looked scared as they shook their heads for their answers, Peter tried to speak.

"Shut your mouth Pettigrew! Now you've turned Alice's hair green and its permanent, Ginny just came back and Alice's hair looks worse now than when you got hold of it. You will pay for this one, Gin how bad is her hair come on fill us all in, because I for one want to know what will happen to my own hair."

"Now Miss Dixon, this is enough take your seat."

"No professor I want them to know what they've done, and this might be the only chance we get. Now tell them Gin."

Ginny looked around the room and apologised to her professor before starting.

"Pomfrey has tried everything, her hair is now pink streaked with purple lines and the green is making her hair fall out."

"THAT IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER, AND TO ME FOR THAT MATTER. WHY YOU THREE ARE SO –"

"MISS DIXON TAKE YOUR SEAT THIS MINUTE!"

Amanda looked around the room at her tiny professor.

"Silencio!"

The man stood there silent eyes wide and she knew that she was in trouble, big trouble by the end of the lesson.

"And Black,"

Amanda had calmed herself down enough to stop her yelling as she looked at the boy with terror written all over his face.

"You ratted me out to Malfoy about that Prank on Snape, I lost ten points and received another detention for that, you wait I won't forget this. You thought you had a good prank on me, but you didn't and if you thought my first prank was the only good one I'd come up with think again Mister, I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. You wanted a war, and you've got it."

"Professor, I'm sorry, I don't now the counter curse, Branwen does though, she'll remove it and I'll go now and see McGonagall, and I know detention and points will be taken."

She turned and left the room to find her head of house and explain herself fully, as she left her mind wandered over some of the books in her father's house thinking up her pay back for her silent friend.


	47. Chapter 17

Year 2: Chapter 17

"Now Miss Evans, you look fine nobody will notice and your friends will be here after break for the lesson, you'll be fine."

There came a knock on the classroom door. McGonagall moved towards it and opened the door. A red-eyed girl with green streaks met her.

"Miss Dixon what's wrong?"

"Professor, I've done something really bad and I should be punished."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I put silencing spells on Black, Pettigrew, Potter and Professor Flitwick."

"You put a spell on your professor!"

The girl nodded and more tears flew from her eyes as she looked up at her head of house.

"I'm really really sorry Professor, its just they made me so mad and I lost control and I didn't mean it, I'll do whatever it is you tell me."

"Go see the headmaster!"

"I can't professor."

"You will go there."

"I can't because he's trying to sort out what already happened, he's speaking to Lupin at the moment and then he'll have to see Potter and Pettigrew."

A bell sounded signalling that it was now break.

"Sit down next to Miss Evans, while I go see Professor Flitwick."

The woman left the two girls together and they sat in silence for a while with the sound of sniffing the only distraction.

"Mand are you alright?"

"Lil, it's permanent, the green. Pomfrey can't get it out; Alice's hair is now pink streaked with purple lines and the green is making her hair fall out. That's what's going to happen to my hair and I know its stupid because I can just use a hair growth charm but that's not the point."

"Shh, come here."

The two girls hugged as more tears fell.

"I'm sorry Lil, it's my fault they did this to you, although the uniform doesn't look bad, although you don't like to show your figure do you, but it looks really good on you."

"I don't like it, it draws peoples attention I don't want anybody looking at me."

The door opened and the students started to enter looking around. The Slytherins gave the two girls funny looks, maybe it was the fact they both had blotchy red eyes with tears running down their cheeks.

Then they took their normal seats surrounding the girls leaving the seats at the very front empty for the Gryffindors, it was normal that they would only take the front seats in Potions. Lily looked up and her eyes locked with James' as he entered the room with the two other boys. Remus and Sirius were soon behind him and she guessed Peter was talking to the headmaster.

"Lily I just want to…"

"Go away Potter I don't want to speak to any of you."

"But we're sorry."

"Sorry yeah right, that's why you did it. The trick that they played on you was nothing compared to this."

Lily was on her feet looking James in the eyes, when she heard a low whistle from the back row.

"Look at the legs on Evans."

Quickly she sat down as tears left her eyes, and Amanda turned to look at the boy who had yelled.

"Lestrange why don't you go jump in the lake!"

"Oh did I upset you Amanda, don't worry your still my number one girl."

Branwen and Ginny quickly entered the room followed by three professors. Flitwick looked angrier than anybody had ever seen and the Slytherins noticed his gaze landing on the Gryffindors.

"Miss Dixon, please step outside we would like a word with you."

"Yes Headmaster."

She stood and heard another low whistle from the back and ignored it as she left the room. She stood outside with the three adults and looked at each.

"Your behaviour today has not been that which we expect of you. You will have a detention every other night until the Christmas break for what you have done and you will not be allowed to attend Quidditch matches for the entire school year or attend the Halloween feast."

"Professor, does that mean I am not allowed to try out for the Quidditch team this year."

The adults looked at each other, and McGonagall was the one to speak up.

"You may try out, but the decision on whether you may join will fall to myself. If I feel that you should join it will be allowed but otherwise it will be next year."

"No she shouldn't' be allowed."

"Miss Dixon will be trying out but for reasons I will not explain now. Now back to your lesson, I have some more students to see to."

Amanda went to walk back into the room when she heard a yell.

"Mand, Mand, its permanent you have to go see Pomfrey about your hair."

Alice came to a stop her head was covered by a hat hiding her bad hair.

"I know Gin told me, I'll go see her after Defence this afternoon, I might as well attend all my lessons now, you coming in."

"Yeah I have to wait two hours before I can have anything else on my hair."

The pair walked in followed by their Professor. With a harsh look at the boys they took their seats.

Although they didn't really know it at that point, it was the first day of a new state in their lives, the strain that had began to show in their friendships had now reached the point of braking, and the friendship between the girls and the boys had split and the group would not find themselves as a true group of friends for years to come.


	48. Chapter 18

Year 2: Chapter 18

September passed and October had begun its second week when the Quidditch tryouts were listed, they were to take place on the Wednesday night, which to the delight of Amanda was not one of her detention nights.

The two weeks had been tough she had sat her detentions with the Charms professor who was still mad with her about the trouble she had caused. She had yet to speak to the boys and a clear divide had been set up between the two groups of friends.

At six o'clock Amanda stood in the Quidditch field with Frank, Ted and Thomas Christian, who was the captain of the Quidditch team. A small group had turned up not many to try out for the team. As was custom there were no first years there.

The only second years were Amanda, Sirius and James. The third years made up a few of the numbers, Frank himself was already on the team but they had been joined by Kerry Bowen, Philip John, Ashley MacLean, Joseph Wild and Tabitha Price.

Standing to one side was Fred Young a fourth year and with him a single sixth year student named Sean Lewis. Standing next to Christian was his fellow fifth year Kathy White.

"Okay well everyone is here who signed up for the tryouts, so here's what we need, we have our Seeker in the form of Frank here and as you all know I'm a beater, so that leaves us this year without a keeper, one beater and all three chasers. Now if you'll wait a moment we'll sort this out."

"I want all those who wish to play keeper to go and stand next to Frank, and the beaters next to me. If you want to be a Chaser go stand by Amanda over there. Okay well get moving."

Sirius moved over to stand next to Frank and he smiled at the older boy, he was joined by Tabitha Price, Fred Young and Philip John. Next to Christian moved Ted followed by Kerry Bowen and Sean Lewis.

Amanda smiled as Kathy stood next to her and noticed that as well as James joining them there were Ashley MacLean and Joseph Wild. She was surprised by the lack of people trying out. They all stood in a group and Christian looked around.

"Okay that isn't too bad, now you've all brought your brooms I see. So here's what we'll do, we'll start with a warm up. I want everybody to fly five laps around the pitch and then land back where you've started. Okay on my whistle."

The sound rang through the air and Amanda kicked off the ground. She felt free in the air and at ease with herself, she knew she was a good flier and she managed to keep to the front of the group with Ted closely followed by Kathy White.

The five laps were quickly taken and she landed back on the ground and stood smiling, she could feel the warmth in her cheeks as her face broke into a smile, something she hadn't done much of this school year.

"Okay here's what we'll do we'll split into groups and practice your chosen position. So lets see we have four keepers and three beaters, then there's lets see five chasers. Oh lets see how can we do this, umm… give me a minute."

"Okay here's what we'll do we'll have four groups. In group one we'll have Tabitha as keeper, Sean you'll be the beater and then Kathy and Ashley will play as Chasers. Our second team will be Fred, Ted, Amanda and James. Our third team shall be Sirius, Kerry, Joseph and Frank will play chaser."

"What about me?"

"Okay Philip your in group four."

"On my own?"

"No of course not, we'll have Ashley and James play chasers and Sean will be the beater on your team. Okay can team one please go up and take your positions."

Amanda sat in the stands with the rest of her team. She sat next to Ted and smiled as they watched Kathy get the Quaffle through the hoop for the third time in as many minutes, while Ashley couldn't get any passed Tabitha. Sean was doing a good job with keeping the Bludger away.

The whistle sounded and they landed. Amanda smiled as their team went up into the air, on the signal they started to play. Ted was doing a brilliant job at keeping the Bludger away from them all and it was being shot all over the field away from the other three.

Amanda caught the Quaffle and faked a throw to the left hoop scoring. Smiling she watched as the Quaffle came back and she moved forward faking the throw at the hoops she side passed it to James who scored.

They worked as a pair passing the ball between themselves faking moves that threw Fred off and made him miss every ball they threw. To most it looked like they had been working together for years not that this was the first time they played together. Sirius was impressed that their unstated pack not to interact had been broken through such a simple act.

The whistle sounded and they landed each smiling as they took their seats. Sirius took his broom and kicked in the air, he watched the movements of Joseph and Frank and stopped their attempts of goal, he allowed two attempts to sail through and then the whistle signalled the end.

The last group entered the air Philip stood his ground but couldn't stop James' attempts on goals. Sirius watched his movement however it wasn't like when he had been playing with Amanda, he didn't have the same rhyme with Ashley no matter how many times he passed the ball to her, she wasn't getting the idea, their minds didn't work on the same wave length.

The whistle sounded again and they landed and everyone sat in the stands waiting for what Christian would say next.

"Okay well its getting late and the light will be gone in a bit so we'll call it a night, the list will be up on Saturday in the common room naming those who made the team, thank you all for trying out, now go hit the showers."

Amanda looked around as they all began to leave and waited for Frank to walk up to the common room with.

"Hey Frank, you were good at being a chaser."

"No I wasn't don't lie."

"No you were if anybody else had been the keeper you'd have gotten them in."

"Well you were good yourself. I bet Christian will put you on the team."

"Yeah, that would be if he's allowed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm still being punished for putting the silencing charm on Flitwick, I'm not allowed to any Quidditch matches or the Halloween feast."

"But if you're not allowed to the Quidditch matches how come you tried out?"

"McGonagall and Dumbledore said that I could."

They reached the portrait hole just as it shut, Joseph Wild came up behind them and tapped Frank on the back.

"You getting yourself a little girlfriend Frankie, mind she aint bad on the eyes, and give her another year and she'll be a true hottie."

Amanda and Frank exchanged a look and laughed.

"Merlin you're as bad as Lestrange, at least he only whistles."

"Are you going to say the password or are you staying out here tonight?"

"Oh sorry, Phoenix."

The portrait hole swung open and they entered. Amanda joined the girls to wait for their Astronomy lesson, which would start at the fun hour of midnight.


	49. Chapter 19

Year 2: Chapter 19

Saturday morning arrived and the common room was filled with noise as the students who had attended the tryouts tried to discover if they had made the team. James ran down the boys stairs with Sirius hot on his tail. A group of people stood around, looking upset and James began to worry.

They pushed their way through and looked on the list.

"I made it! I'm the new Keeper!"

Sirius jumped and lifted James up off the ground swinging him round and round.

"Sirius put me down, I haven't checked for the chasers yet."

"You made the team James."

"Really, how'd you know?"

"Because Thomas and I were the ones who picked the team, congratulations you two, first practice is this afternoon at three."

"We made the team James, you and me the Quidditch stars, we'll win the Quidditch Cup every year and then we can go on to play Professional ball on the same team."

They quickly opened the portrait hole and ran down to breakfast, the other two boys had already made their way down there.

"Hey guys guess who the new Quidditch stars are?"

"You made the team, way to go guys."

"Yeah, think Pete we won't have to put up with their yelling anymore at the Gryffindor players they'll be there."

They pulled the plates towards them and stuffed themselves with food. Breakfast ended and they moved to the library where they quickly completed their homework that they had been assigned over the week.

James laughed when he saw three Hufflepuff girls watching them, it always seemed to surprise people that the four of them knew where the library was and actually did their homework, even though they were the trouble makers (although the girls had done a better job)

Sooner than they noted it was ten to three and the two ran up to their dorm to collect their brooms and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. They looked around the pitch as well as them Ted Tonks stood there looking worried.

"Oh hello boys, glad that someone I know made the team."

"Oh come on Ted, you'll know the entire team by later tonight."

"Yeah can you believe we made the team its so exciting."

"I know, but James you were amazing up there, you and Amanda really clicked and it was just wow, and as for you Sirius you did an excellent job at stopping the Quaffle."

"You were great as well Ted, you really kept that Bludger away from your team."

The three stood looking around waiting for everyone else. Kathy White was the next to arrive and straight after her came Frank. He smiled at everyone and signalled them to come closer smiling at the new team.

"Okay then, well we don't normally call a practice as soon as announcing the team but we have a bit of a problem you see, it's our third chaser we need permission from McGonagall for her to play so we need to have a practice with McGonagall watching to show her that our third player will make our team the best."

"Who is it then?"

"Oh good your all here, welcome to the team and I hope you will all play your best to show McGonagall that this is the best team we have. Wait where's Dixon?"

James' mouth fell open as he looked at Sirius both looked rather shocked at the news that Amanda needed permission.

"Umm Christian, why does she need permission to join."

"Something to do with Flitwick and a spell she did."

Both looked guiltily around as they saw McGonagall enter the ground followed by a smiling girl. The pair looked around and McGonagall indicted to the stands where she took a seat. Amanda moved over and stood next to Frank.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in detention."

"Detention, how much more of that have you got Dixon."

"Well we're half way through October now, so that means I have umm two and a half months left."

"How much! How the hell did you manage to get that much detention."

"Sorry"

Everyone looked at Sirius who was staring at the floor but he refused to look at Amanda.

They started the practice then. It was unbelievable, Sirius managed to save half the goals aimed and the three chaser seemed to instantly click. Amanda and James continued on the same path they started at the tryouts. Kathy fitted in with them quickly catching the Quaffles and faking the movements.

Sirius seemed to guess when they were faking and stop some of the balls, but wasn't quick enough for the rest. A Bludger came towards James and he quickly dodged to the left dropping the Quaffle below him straight into Amanda's hands and through the hoop of the goal.

An hour passed and the whistle sounded. They landed on the ground each person red in the face and smiling happily. McGonagall came over to them and looked at them all.

"Well if I give permission for Miss Dixon to join the team I think we'll have the strongest side we've had in a long time, and we'll be able to beat those Hufflepuffs this year instead of coming in second for the fourth year running."

"Oh come on Professor, let us have her on the team, we'll bring the cup home for you."

She looked around and then her eyes rested on Amanda.

"Alright I'll give you permission on one condition. No more arguing with Black and Potter, do you understand."

"Yes Professor, I understand."

The professor left and the group smiled.

"Well then that's practice over with hit the showers and we'll met in the common room in half an hour to discuss our plans for practices, since we must work around Dixon's detentions."

Christian moved off to the showers and Kathy went to the girls. Amanda looked around smiling and hugged Frank.

"I made the team, I really made it."

"Congratulations Mand, I told you you'd make it didn't I."

"Thanks Frank, I'd better go to the showers."

Then the group divided to head to the showers followed by a meeting and bed.


	50. Chapter 20

Year 2: Chapter 20

October had almost ended when news of a ministry visit was announced for Halloween. The castle was in full swing as decorations were placed around the castle. The Halloween feast was set to take place on the day itself so lessons were set to finish early on the Tuesday to allow people to get ready.

The Monday found the Gryffindors sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts, discussing Banshees with Professor Ddraig when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Arr Professor Ddraig I was wondering if I may have a word with Miss Dixon please."

"Certainly, Amanda you may go."

Amanda looked at her friends and shrugged as she got up. She was unaware of any trouble she had caused. In fact the last prank the girls had played on the boys (stealing their underwear and leaving it in the Great Hall) she had stayed out of.

"Miss Dixon as I am sure you are aware it is Halloween tomorrow night."

"Oh yes Professor, and you do not need to worry I shall be in my dorm room all night away from the celebrations."

"Yes well that is what I wanted to speak to you about. How would you like to attend the feast?"

"Professor you're joking, of course I want to attend but it's my punishment not to go."

"Well punishment can be changed, and you have been well behaved since then."

"Really I can go; is there a catch?"

"Of course. Our entertainment plan for tomorrow night has fallen through and I need somebody to sing for us, you sing and you may come."

"But what if I can't sing?"

"I'm sure that you have a voice that will be pleasurable to hear. Have you ever sung?"

"No sir, if you can sing in my family you have to sing at all events, so I've never tried."

"Well there is a first time for everything, I will leave it to you to decide the two songs you will sing, now back to your lesson."

The headmaster walked off leaving her to wonder over a song to sing. Back in the classroom she took her seat and smiled along with everyone else, but it was with a happy heart that she left the room.

Monday nights meant Quidditch practice for the team. Amanda pulled on her robes to go when she remembered what Dumbledore had told her. Quickly she pulled Ginny aside.

"Gin, you know how you love to sing, and how you write songs to perform at your family parties."

"Yeah."

"Well the thing is Dumbledore told me I can come to the feast tomorrow – "

"That's brilliant!"

"Yeah I know but the thing is he said I have to sing two songs and I was – "

"You were wondering if I knew any you could sing."

"Well yeah."

"You go to practice and I'll find two songs for you."

"Oh thanks Gin, you're the best."

"I know"

They hugged and then Amanda broke away and headed down to the Quidditch pitch while Ginny looked through her mass pile of songs for her friend to perform.

Tuesday's lessons ended and everybody headed to their dorm rooms to get ready. The rule was that each person had to wear their school robes but after the days lessons everybody wanted to change.

"Mand you can't wear it like that it's too short."

"Oh says you Bran but its how I always wear it."

Ginny and Amanda had shrunk their uniforms again so that they were tighter than they should have been, their school robes over the top. Ginny had insisted that each girl should wear make-up and had happily applied some of her new make-up (without the boys potion) to each girl.

Six o'clock came and they all headed down to the Great Hall. People had gathered outside waiting to go in. Professor Malfoy stood by the door looking at everyone going in, she had pulled out a small group of students and the girls could see Lucius standing there with Bellatrix, Narcissa and Severus.

As they walked towards the door a hand flew out and landed on Amanda's shoulder

"Miss Dixon please wait outside the hall with the others."

With an odd shared look with the girls she joined the others. Moments passed and when Andromeda went to enter the hall the same thing happened, she stood next to Amanda quickly joined by Peter and Sirius.

"Okay we're all here now, so here's what is happening. As you will all know it is the Ministers tenth anniversary to his position and you are here to welcome him and his officials. Now you have been chosen as you are from the top wizarding families and shall be joining the Minister and his officials at the main tables for the feast. Of course the Head Girl and Boy will be joining us, they are meeting him at the gate with the Headmaster."

The hall doors shut and the noise died out.

"Okay here's what we'll do, if you stand over there when Simon, I mean the minister enters shake his hand and say it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Malfoy looked at each of the students in turn.

"This will not do, look at you all in your uniforms you should be in dress robes, lets see what to put you all in."

Malfoy moved over to the group and Amanda watched as she waved her wand and Peter's robes became a dark blue that brought out his eyes, she moved to Sirius and he ended up in a greyish silver robe, Lucius a dark green and Severus in a black one.

"There you all look wonderful in your dress robes, now the girls lets see."

She instantly changed Narcissa's into a soft baby pink that clung to her in the right places, Bellatrix wore a similar style in a gold and Andromeda a dark red that brought out her features.

"Now Amanda, lets see what to put you in?"

Amanda felt her clothes change, becoming slightly tighter than they already were. She saw the turquoise colour that had always suited her.

Sirius looked at the girl who had once been his closest friend. She was one of these girls who always wore clothes at the tightest she could but this was tighter than normal, and for the first time he was able to see her figure which she had always managed to hide, and he was surprised by it, she had the body of a young woman and wearing that she would draw the attention of all the boys.

The front doors opened at that moment and the Headmaster entered, the small group stood in a line and he nodded at each one in turn. Sirius stood second in the line with Peter in the front and Amanda on his other side.

When the Headmaster had passed they noticed the Head Girl Hailey Thomas of Hufflepuff follow the Headmaster looking rather put out. Then Rodolphus Lestrange entered joking with the minister and he soon followed to the other end.

Professor Malfoy stood forward.

"Minister, we've gathered the students you wished to see before entering the hall."

He looked at them all and Sirius felt the man's cold eyes on him. He moved over to them and put his hand out to Peter. Sirius heard the boy's small words.

"It is good to see you again father."

He moved to Sirius who took his hand bowing slightly over his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Minster."

This continued until he reached the end of the line.

"It is nice to see such well behaved children, I mean young adults. I hope that you will soon be working with me. Now please I'd like to introduce you to my officials."

"First we have Cepheus Black."

"Daddy you didn't say you'd be here."

"I wanted to surprise you Cissa."

"Next there's Bootés Black."

Sirius made a face as his father moved over to him.

"I hear you made the Quidditch team, at least you have some pride for family traditions, I bet you're the best Chaser on the team."

"I'm not a Chaser, I'm keeper."

The look that passed could have killed somebody although Sirius didn't take any notice. Simon noticed this disregard for the authority of a parent.

"Now Cepheus and Bootés are here as the head of my security department. Next is head of my sports department William Malfoy."

The four Gryffindors just stood there while all the Slytherins made sounds of excitement while Malfoy was introduced and said hello to everyone.

"Next we have the head of the transport department Charles Snape."

Snape moved into the light and Sirius laughed when Lestrange and Hailey looked between him and Severus, it was true they looked nothing alike. Once everyone was done greeting him they looked at the minister.

"There is another one to our numbers I would like you to met the man in charge of recruitment Alistair Dixon."

Sirius saw the girl next to him shiver as her father entered the building. Everyone fell quiet and Sirius was surprised by the way the Minster acted around him, it was almost as though Dixon had more power than he did.

From the silence everyone watched as his eyes travelled and landed on the girl.

"You and I need a few words I believe young lady. Never before have I met somebody as misbehaved as you."

"If you mean the detentions well they're Pettigrews and Blacks fault as well as their childish friends, they started it all."

"And Severus."

"Oh, well I thought I'd show you that I am taking my lessons seriously, after all I used the spells that are in those books that you don't want people to –"

"Silence"

The room fell under a terrible silence as a person moved slightly in the shadows. Peter caught the glimpse and moved slightly.

"Mum?"

"Peter darling its good to see you."

Peter was hugged by his mother and from somewhere they heard a grunt. They pulled apart and saw the look on Simon's face.

"Well are we ready to move into the hall now then?"

"Yes Minster we were waiting for your signal."

The doors opened and everyone gathered around Amanda found herself standing next to her brother who was smiling up at her.

"Amanda you look funny dressed like that."

"Oh thanks Adrian, make me feel that much better."

The Head Boy and Girl went in and headed to the front of the hall to the raised platform and were followed by the Headmaster. They stood at the front waiting for a moment. Hailey was the one to start the evening.

"Thank you very much for being here on time and for quietly taking your seats, we are very proud to be able to have the Minster here on this proud day while he is celebrating his tenth anniversary as our Minister."

Lestrange placed his hand on Hailey's shoulder and smiled a smile that caused shivers to run through James' body.

"Like Hailey said we are very lucky to have such a man with us tonight, and for the officials he has brought with him, so we would like to introduce to you his officials and their families before he enters himself, please if you will remain quiet while our headmaster does this thank you."

The pair split and took the seats at the front circular table that had replaced the teachers' normal table. The tables held around six people and the teachers sat on the ones towards the back of the room. McGonagall however was sat at the same table the head students took.

Dumbledore looked around the room and his eyes landed on the Gryffindors and he smiled at them before he started.

"First I would like to introduce to you one of the heads of the security department Cepheus Black, his wife Cassiopeia and their three beautiful daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa."

Everyone clapped mildly, and James knew that it was because most were shocked as they had never seen people of this class, well unless you counted some of the students.

He noticed how Cepheus was dressed in black flowing dress robes that showed his wealth with the small green toddles for buttons. His long black hair was tied back in a simple ponytail held by black ribbon.

His wife however wore a green dress robe that sat on her figure too tightly for the boys showing off her curves. He knew that many of the boys around where looking at her. He noticed however the scared look on Ted's face and how he had paled. He couldn't help but wonder why when he saw Andromeda wink at him.

The Slytherins were all cheering as they walked on and James followed the group with his eyes. Lestrange stood from his position and took Bellatrix's hand kissing the top. James wanted to throw up watching it. Next to him he heard Frank mutter at Remus.

"Their robes are a bit tight aren't they, although it looks like Ted doesn't want to complain about Andromeda's."

James had to agree although the colours suited the girls the clothes were all very tight, tighter than they should have been for any decent girl to wear.

The Headmaster cleared his throat and smiled warmly at everyone.

"Next I would like to introduce Bootés Black also head of security with his lovely wife Chu'si with their two children Sirius and Regulus."

Clapping was heard from around the hall and James heard the girls gasp when they entered. Sirius' father looked very much like the last man and James knew they were brothers. He wore the same style dress robe and even had the same green toggles on them.

His wife however wore a long flowing blue dress robe and hid her shape from peering eyes. Sirius had changed out of his uniform and was now in silver robes that sat over his black trousers, his brother though, who must have been ten had on an orange Halloween robe and every now and again James noticed the small glares from his mother.

The four of them took the seats on the same table as Andromeda and James watched as Sirius moved his chair closer to the other Gryffindor and his brother moved his closer again.

Remus leaned over towards James and in a laughing voice said

"Looks like Sirius' brother has the same dress sense as Sirius look at his robes."

"Yeah and his mother isn't happy with him either."

"Our next guest is head of the sports department –"

The hall burst into applause and James watched as Christian cheered as loud as he could along with most of the hall. Dumbledore smiled and waved his hands and everyone fell silent.

"I'd like to introduce William Malfoy, his wife our own Professor Malfoy and their son Lucius."

The man walked in and not to anyone's surprise he looked exactly like his son he had on the same black dress robes as the others and his long hair tied in a ponytail in the black ribbon like the other two before him.

Malfoy herself wore a silver and green dress robe and the Slytherins cheered their head of house. Lucius wore a dark green robe showing that they were the family of Slytherin and the entire hall fell silent except the Slytherins looking at the three.

They took seats on the table on their own and James guessed the next ones in would join them. Dumbledore then looked around the hall and smiled a bit more.

"Well our next guest is the head of the transport department Charles Snape with his wife Amarantha and their son Severus."

Everyone in the hall clapped politely and then a gasp came over the hall. Everyone looked between Snape and his father. His father was blonde and very pale, but Severus was dark and very pale. His mother though she drew attention.

She wore a pale green dress robe that split up one leg, from around the room everyone could hear the mummers of the words 'Snapes mother hottie' and James tried not to laugh along with the hall.

"Now our next guest is the man that you will all go through to get a position within the ministry I'd like to introduce Alistair Dixon, with his wife Aquilina, his eldest daughter and her husband Anastasia and Paul Parkinson, then his other two children Amanda and Adrian."

The hall began its polite applause and then he entered. The Gryffindors all fell silent and even though they weren't speaking the second years all exchanged a look of worry when he entered.

The hall fell silent rather quickly. Alistair Dixon had this affect on people but while everyone stared at him through fear, the same mummers that had come over the hall when Snape's mother walked in happened again.

Amanda's mother wore a simple white dress robe but it showed off her natural tanned skin. James felt his own mouth drop open and from looking around most of the other boys had fallen under the same sort of spell.

Next came the Parkinson's who looked rather sickenly in love both wore simple black robes and it took everyone by surprise after seeing her parents. James then heard a whistle come from the Slytherin table as Amanda stepped inside the door.

His eyes opened in shock and he heard Joseph Wild talking to Frank.

"Hey Frankie forget giving her another year, your little girlfriends already a true hottie!"

"She isn't my girlfriend Joe."

"Amanda! Amanda! Amanda! Amanda!"

"What?"

"There's loads of people looking at you, I bet it's because you look stupid dressed like that."

"Thanks Adrian. I'll remember that one."

They took the seats around one whole table, and that left only one more family to enter, the top family in the wizarding world.


	51. Chapter 21

Year 2: Chapter 21

"Would you all please give a nice warm welcome to our Minister and his lovely wife Chloe and son Peter."

The hall was filled with applause as the Minister entered followed by his wife and son. They took the stage and Remus smiled up at his friend who looked panic stricken over at them. He too had changed out of his uniform and had ended up in a navy blue robe that almost matched his mothers whose was slightly lighter.

His father however was dressed identical to all the other men in the black robes with green toggles, and his light hair was pulled back into a long ponytail tied with black ribbon. He took stage while his family took the seats around McGonagall and the head students.

"It is a pleasure to be back here at Hogwarts, these are the best years of your life continually with your friends and in some cases always in trouble."

His eyes travelled to the three Gryffindor second years sitting around the grand tables.

"I am pleased to be here to celebrate the anniversary of my position with my family, and my friends and wish you all an excellent Halloween."

He moved to the main table and Dumbledore took the stand smiling at everyone in the hall.

"Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the Gryffindor table and everybody dug in. Soft spooky music played in the background creating the atmosphere that everyone loved at Halloween. The feast was a happy time at the table and the Gryffindors all laughed.

"So Frank what's this I heard about you and Amanda then?"

Frank blushed red at this and the girls all took notice as he spoke up.

"Nothing, Joe here saw Amanda and I walking up to the common room after the Quidditch tryouts and he's been making comments ever since."

The groups laughed and continued on with the feast. The main food gave way to desert and when they were done the food all disappeared and the tables were filled with Butterbeer for the celebration.

Dumbledore took the stage smiling happily at everyone.

"Well we're going to start with some entertainment, tonight we have a joint effort from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth years who will perform the final scenes of a muggle play called Romeo and Juliet."

The stage was transformed with a wave of his wand and the sixth years took the stage. James sat there looking around this was boring. Why did they always do boring things when the Minister turned up? It really made him pity Peter having to always watch this.

Twenty minutes passed and finally they bowed and took their seats. James saw Lily and Branwen clapping and laughing, it seemed they had enjoyed the evening even if nobody else did.

"Yes, yes thank you that was excellent. Now for your pleasure we have Miss Erica Stone and Mr Rodolphus Lestrange who will show you the finer arts of a wizarding duel."

Clapping was heard and every eye fell to the Slytherins as they took their positions. They bowed and straightened up, and the duel began. It didn't last long Lestrange had Stone on the floor within minutes.

"Thank you and finally well we were suppose to have Silvia Williams of Gryffindor perform for us but unfortunately she came down with tonsillitis and needs to rest her voice, so as a replacement we have Amanda Dixon."

The hall fell silent as Amanda moved to the front of the stage, from her table she heard the laughing that belonged to her brother and sister and felt her eyes bulge with all the eyes that were staring at her.

Her gaze locked with Ginny who gave her the thumbs up and nodded. With a wave of her wand the music started and Amanda started to shiver slightly. Her queue came for her to start and she began to sing.

"There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

Tell me who's spooking who  
It's very Scooby Doo  
You hear a shriek in the house  
You know its freaking me out

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

You know where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night."

The music ended and Amanda smiled. She had never sung before in public and the clapping that took place after she finished proved to her that she had a decent voice.

Sirius watched from his seat and he felt his mouth drop after her first verse. He had never heard her sing in all the time they had spent together. Her voice was strong and held the notes in just the right places.

As the clapping began to die down Amanda waved her wand a second time and the music started up again and she began to sing the second song that Ginny had chosen for her.

"Just one more word and I'm gonna explode  
I'm gonna self combust  
I'm gonna blow up the world  
Just one look you've got across the line  
Lean over the edge  
You're on thin black ice

Ooh there's a little bit of psycho in me I confess  
Why'd you wanna pick on me and not the rest  
Does it make you feel big  
Does it make you feel clever  
So tell me how's the weather  
If I just had a little more time  
I guess I'd ducktape the silverware  
Oh if I just had a little more time

I'd show you  
The world feels so much better when you find you don't fit  
There's a ladder in your tights  
And who gives a - if whoops you ain't shiny and perfect  
There's a ladder in my tights  
And that's the way uh huh I like it  
That's the way I feel about it  
You'll be trying to hitch a ride with me  
When it finally hits you

Yeah yeah yeah  
Just one more one push trying to make me your clone  
Marking me outta 10 for the label on my clothes  
Just one more struck and I'm gonna hit back  
I'm gonna burn down your house in a heated attack

Ooh there's a little bit of devil in me I confess  
Cause you wanna pick on me and not the rest  
If I had just a little more time  
I guess I'd seek foreign dynamite  
Oh if I had just a little more time

I'd show you  
The world feels so much better when you find you don't fit  
There's a ladder in your tights  
And who gives a - if whoops you ain't shiny and perfect  
There's a ladder in my tights  
And that's the way uh huh I like it  
That's the way I feel about it  
You'll be trying to hitch a ride with me

Hey! and you will all be coming round  
At the time that you find yourself  
Free yourself from the crowd

The world feels so much better when you find you don't fit  
There's a ladder in your tights  
And who gives a - if whoops you ain't shiny and perfect  
There's a ladder in my tights  
And that's the way uh huh I like it  
That's the way I feel about it  
You'll be trying to hitch a ride with me  
When it finally hits you"

Amanda finished and the clapping started again. Smiling she bowed and then straightened up and winked at Ginny. With that she moved back to the table and sat down. Her brother and sister stared at her.

"Amanda how did you learn to do that?"

"How do I know Adrian, I just can."

"Well I can't believe you've kept it a secret for so long, we can use that to our advantage."

"No!"

The hall who had all been listening to Dumbledore turned to look at her as she stood up allowing her seat to fall to the floor.

"No! I will not be used, I knew I shouldn't do this. Knew there was a reason I never tried to sing even though I could. I'm leaving."

"Amanda usted está haciendo cada uno mirarnos, ahora se sienta abajo!"

(A:N/ Amanda you're causing everyone to look at us, sit down now!)

"No estoy haciendo a ninguna tal madre de la cosa. Si usted desea usar los trajes que son demasiado apretados y causa cada uno mirarle, ésa es su propia avería"

(A/N: I am doing no such thing mother. If you wish to wear robes that are too tight and cause everyone to look at you, that's your own fault)

"Amanda Dixon take your seat tonight's Simon's night and you will remain here."

Amanda looked at her father and back at the Minister, moving towards the Minister she bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry sir but I will not stay where I am being used. Goodnight to you and your wife and I wish you a pleasant journey home."

Then she turned and left the room heading up to her dorm. Ginny watching stood up and followed her friend leaving the hall in mild shock.

"Well as Miss Dixon has shown it is actually time to return to your dorms and to find your way into the dream world as lessons are normal tomorrow. Off to bed you all go."

The hall moved as one from their seats and headed to bed. Sirius stood and walked over to Peter.

"Hey Pete come on lets go up to the dorm."

The two boys followed the rest out of the room leaving the adults to think about what they had just seen throughout the night.

_The first song in this chapter is called **Bump in the night **by a British band named **Allstars**, and the second song is by **Amt Studt **and is called **Ladder in my Tights** these songs were not made up by me although they fit well to the story._


	52. Chapter 22

Year 2: Chapter 22

The room was dark and the man lit the fire in the hearth. The large leather seats cast eerie shadows around the room. The door opened and two others entered. Bootés nodded at the two men as they entered into his study.

"Please take a seat."

Simon took the seat on the furthest left and turned it in slightly to face the others. Alistair took the middle one while Bootés took the third seat and turned it to face in as well.

"Okay so Alistair why did you want to see us?"

"Did you not see the same thing that I did earlier then Bootés?"

"Bootés I think what he means is the way our children reacted towards each other."

"That is it indeed Simon. I have spoken to my sister and have learnt that Amanda and Sirius have fallen out over a prank that he pulled on her something about green hair. They have divided their group into two smaller ones which means that now is the best time to start planning on breaking them up."

"So you mean that Sirius and Peter aren't speaking to the others, well that works to our advantage."

"No sorry that isn't quite it Bootés, Peter and Sirius are still hanging around with that Potter boy and the half blood Lupin. But that means it's easier to get to them. Amanda however is only speaking to that Dunn girl, the muggle born Evans, Ddraig and Scott."

"So Alistair what are we going to do?"

"The same thing we planned earlier if we could only separate Peter and Sirius it will be easier on you. I will take care of Amanda."

"You'll kill her then?"

"Kill her! Not yet, I'll terrify her, scare her so much that she will do what I tell her when I tell her. If that doesn't work I'll force her into our way of thinking my fists should convince her."

"You'll beat her?"

"Yes do you have a problem with that?"

Bootés bit his tongue looking deeply into the fire.

"What about if that doesn't work?"

The three men sat in silence for a moment. Simon looked thoughtful and then finally came up with the answer.

"We can use the Imperius curse we'll make her do what we want and if that doesn't work then you'll be able to kill her knowing you've done everything you could."

The man nodded

"Right we'll use that curse and then if we are unable to get to Peter or Sirius we can use that as well, get ourselves three new recruits that will do everything we tell them."

The fire flickered and a cold breeze swept through the room. The fire turned to a chilling green and a dark figure stepped out.

"Oh good you're here."

The man took off his cloak and signalled for Alistair to move. He stood up and took the cloak from the man. His two friends watched as the new comer took the seat and Dixon brought himself up another.

"Your children have they been sorted yet?"

"Yes Tom everything is sorted out."

"What about new recruits and the Ministry?"

Simon answered this one.

"We have the Ministry completely in our control Tom I've sorted out the ones that will do anything to gain power and we're gaining their support"

The four men spent the night sitting in that study and it was here that they arrived at their plan, a plan that would change the life of most of the people in the wizarding world.


	53. Chapter 23

Year 2: Chapter 23

The first two weeks of November flew by for everyone and before anybody knew it it was the twentieth. Amanda spent three days a week in detention and found that she was now joined by Sirius and James for the remainder of the term.

"I can't believe we got stuck in detention!"

"It's your fault we're here anyway James."

"Will you both shut up if Flitwick comes back and finds you talking that'll be more detention and I'm sick of detention already."

The two boys snapped their heads around to look at the girl. She had been sitting in the back of the room writing lines over and over again.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since September."

"Ha ha! Very funny. How long have you been here?"

"Since seven and its only half past now."

The two boys shared a look and James was the one to speak up.

"What time does he normally keep you till?"

"About nine thirty, but that depends on if I have two feet of lines written by then."

"Oh."

The two boys looked down and started writing their lines again. Twenty minutes passed and Flitwick came in to check on them and again left. Amanda spoke up at that point.

"So what did you two do to get detention?"

"Well you see we set up a trap for your friends and Branwen walked across the spell line and well she isn't quite herself anymore."

"You're the ones that made her a boy!"

The pair laughed slightly.

"Well yeah we were the ones to do that only Ddraig sort of guessed it would be us and slipped us a weak truth potion and well we're in detention now until the Christmas holidays."

"So I'm stuck with you then until Christmas?"

"Looks like that I think Ddraig and Flitwick are going to take in turns to serve our detentions."

The room went quiet again and they continued with their lines again before Sirius spoke up.

"What time is it?"

"Ten to nine, not much longer now."

He sighed and stood up.

"What you doing Sirius?"

"My neck hurts, rub it for me James."

"I'm not touching your neck!"

"But it hurts!"

Sirius stuck out his lower lip in a pout and opened his eyes wide. Amanda laughed and he turned to look at her.

"You could rub my neck!"

"Why would I want to?"

"Because you're my best friend in the whole world, even if you are a girl and you over react when I change your hair colour."

"Oh just come sit in front of me then!"

Sirius came and sat in front of her and she leaned over her desk rubbing his shoulders with her fingers and laughing at the way he began to stamp his left foot in time to her fingers. The door opened and Flitwick came in.

"What are you doing?"

"My shoulder hurt and I couldn't write so Mand was helping me."

Flitwick looked around and shook his head at the group.

"Just leave Ddraig will take you for detention on Wednesday, now go on leave."

The three quickly stood up and put their quills and parchment away. They moved towards the door and quickly ran up two stairs. Then they came to a stop as Amanda began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Sirius looked at her as if she were mad.

"You're prank was really good I wish I had thought of it, I could have turned the pair of you into girls."

The three smiled a bit and then they saw Christian come running down the corridor.

"You three missed Quidditch practice tonight, where were you?"

"Detention"

"But it's a Monday night you never have detention on a Monday!"

"I know but Flitwick couldn't do it tomorrow so he moved it to today, I sent you an owl to let you know."

"I know that Dixon but they didn't."

"Well we didn't think, sorry."

Sirius looked at James and he nodded his agreement to that statement, Christian looked like he was thinking before he said anything else.

"Is it true that you two have detention until Christmas?"

"Umm… well yeah it is but don't worry it won't affect Quidditch practice"

"How do you know that? We can only practice on a Monday and a Thursday as it is, now you two will have detentions on other days than Dixon and we'll be in trouble, the first match is Saturday and we need to practice!"

"We've got detentions on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays just like Mand so no worrying okay Christian!"

James shook his head at their captain and they walked off leaving him talking to Kathy White who appeared out of a classroom as they were leaving. They stopped once more outside of the common room and James waved goodbye and headed in.

Amanda and Sirius just stood looking at one another for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Are we friends again?"

"I think we were always friends Sirius it just took me two months to cool down enough to be able to talk to you."

"Good, I've missed some of our conversations."

"Yeah me too, but don't expect the others to talk to you. Ginny might if she wants help with a prank on the Slytherins or someone but Alice and Lily won't forgive you easily."

"But we didn't do much to them!"

"You made it so that Lestrange noticed Lily's legs that's a bad thing trust me on that one!"

"Okay so that ones bad but what about Alice, alright we made her hair fall out but yours did as well."

"Yeah I know but she's not use to you is she, come on how many times have you made me lose my hair."

"Okay so that was what the fifth time."

"Yeah the fifth time in three years Sirius, but Branwen won't be forgiving either after the whole being a boy thing."

"Yeah you're right. So how about we stay friends but we don't play it up in front of the girls, the boys won't mind in fact I think they'll prefer having you on our side that means less cursing us."

"Deal!"

Amanda stood on tiptoes and kissed Sirius on the cheek before saying the password and walking in. Sirius smiled to himself as he walked back inside and up to the dorm room.

He looked around and noticed that Peter was asleep and James was sitting on his bed reading a note. Remus was nowhere in sight though.

"Where's Remus?"

"It says here that he's gone to see his grandmother something about a surprise birthday party, he'll be back on Wednesday."

"Is that were he was yesterday?"

"Yeah he left yesterday afternoon."

"Oh. Wait he's gone to see his grandmother for a birthday party, but wasn't it his grandmother's funeral last month that's what he disappeared for?"

"No his step-grandmother you know the one his mother's father married, well apparently this is his mother's mother."

"Isn't it weird that Dumbledore just lets him leave all the time."

"I know when was the last time he went?"

"Umm... it was the twenty-first the day after my birthday. Then he left in September because his cousin got married he went on, oh when was it the twenty-second because it was the day before Andi's birthday."

"How do you remember that?"

"I wrote it down in this organiser that mother got me why?"

"Can I have a look?"

Sirius handed the book over to James who stared at it for a while. He had left the day before the full moon in September and October. He flicked to the twentieth of November and noticed that it was a full moon tonight.

"Sirius did you write down the dates he left last year?"

"Yeah why?"

"Look closely at the dates in September, October and this month see is you notice something."

Sirius took it back and looked at each one.

"It's the day before the full moon!"

"Yeah I know."

"Wait you don't think that Remus is…"

At that moment a low howl was heard somewhere in the ground. Sirius quickly turned back in his organiser to January and looked at the dates and gasped.

"James Remus left on the twenty-ninth of January and it was a full moon on the thirtieth."

"What about February?"

"He left on the twenty-eighth full moon on the twenty-ninth. March well he went on the twenty-eighth and full moon on the twenty-ninth, April yep the same and May. But June that's weird"

"What?"

"He left on the twenty-fourth said that he had to attend a funeral for his uncle Joseph well the full moon wasn't until the twenty-sixth."

"Does it say when he came back?"

"Yeah the twenty-eighth."

"Wait did you say Joseph?"

"Yeah why?"

"Joseph Lupin died in June my dad was at the funeral they worked together, he got attacked by a Hippogriff that had been cursed by some mad wizard."

"Okay so Remus left early to really go to the funeral and then stayed away until after the full moon."

Another piercing howl was heard through the night air.

"Sirius if Remus is a werewolf that doesn't change anything does it?"

"No, he's still Remus he's just not the nicest guy to be around for three days a month, and Amanda can be like that."

"Sirius! You better never say that to her face she'll kill you for that."

"Okay but what should we do about Remus?"

"We'll talk to him when he 'comes back' and we'll confront him and make him tell us the truth and then we say we don't care."

"Yeah we can try to help him, we'll think up better excuses, because I've got his uncle died three times in this thing, and his grandmother had two funerals and three parties in one year."

The pair agreed their plan of action and headed to bed since they would still have to be up for their lessons in the morning.


	54. Chapter 24

Year 2: Chapter 24

A small flicker of light squeezed its way into the Shack and managed to focus itself on the face of the sleeping boy. Fluttering his eyelids he tried to remove the glare of the winter sun. His eyes flickered open and he focused his eyes on his surroundings.

The chair in the corner of the room was now smashed and wrecked where he had attacked it in the night. The dusty floor held large footprints that looked like they belonged to a dog not a boy.

Remus hated this place. It smelled old and it stood alone from the world, just like he did! His head throbbed with pain and his shoulder blades felt as if they had been put in wrong. He could see scratches on his arms and he wasn't sure if he could stand on his leg.

He didn't know what time it was, but he knew he was hungry, he was always hungry after his transformation. Standing he made his way to the hidden entrance that would lead to the Hogwarts grounds. He lifted the latch and happily pulled the tray filled with food into the room.

He sat down on the old sofa that he had mutilated and looked at the plate. He had bacon rolls that were enchanted to stay warm for hours. There were scrambled eggs with tomatoes as well along with a container of pumpkin juice.

His lunch also rested on the plate he had chips with ham and garden peas, he could feel the heat radiate off them and knew they too had been charmed. For his tea though he had only a selection of chicken sandwiches and he was thankful it wasn't anything heavier as he found he wouldn't be able to hold it during his transformation.

Among the food and the three containers of pumpkin juice were five chocolate frogs that he knew Pomfrey had placed there, since she was unable to tend to him until after his third transformation she insisted he ate chocolate to take the pain.

He quickly bit into the bacon rolls eating as if he were Sirius just shovelling them into his mouth chewing only because he must and quickly swallowing them. It took no more than five minutes to work his way through the ten rolls and then he moved onto the breakfast plate.

Hidden on the plate was his small watch and he looked at the time, it was eleven in the morning and he knew that the Gryffindors were all sleeping now in the History of Magic classroom. He moved again to the hidden door and pulled out his schoolbooks for the day.

He loved this part of the day when he tried to ignore the pain because it felt normal to him almost like his years before Hogwarts were he would transform back into himself and then grab his books to read. He looked at himself and knew he should dress but would it matter if he were nude nobody would see him and he would only wreck his clothes that night.

He found his History textbook and inside was a list of what Binns would be teaching today. He sat down and read through it and quickly started on the essay that he needed to write, he had been given all the materials he needed.

By one o'clock he had finished the essay and sat to eat his lunch. He knew that they had Herbology next and started with those notes reading through them and writing the next essay, the only other lesson that they had was Charms and he would do that essay the next day.

It was nearing five and he ate his chicken rolls and then down the last of the pumpkin juice. He placed the tray back outside the door with his books and laid down to rest knowing that sunset would be at 5.45 that day and the feel of the moon already taking its affect.

He felt pain shot up his body and his shoulders began to rip, he felt the hair of the beast begin to grow as he allowed a scream from his lips. His knees began to buckle but before he could collapse his legs had changed becoming larger, becoming wolf.

His yell changed half way through and the howl of a wolf angry to be locked up away from the world was heard, while underneath hid the boy who's body was now different to anything it should be.


	55. Chapter 25

Year 2: Chapter 25

James opened his eyes as the morning took over the night. He sat up as quickly as he could. He dressed in silence and moved off down to the common room. Sitting there was Sirius looking at the clock on the wall.

"You're up early"

"Couldn't sleep."

James nodded as he looked out of the window, his eyes latched on the willow tree and the movement, there was somebody under it, but that was impossible the tree would attack anybody.

The person drew up and James saw the sandy hair that belonged to his friend. He knew now where the boy had truly been. Next to him was Madam Pomfrey, a young witch in her late twenties. Helping him along.

"What you looking at James?"

"Remus just came out from that Whomping Willow tree"

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Where's he going?"

"Hospital wing is my guess."

"Let's met him there!"

The two left the common room and ran through the school, it was still early no later than six o'clock and everyone else would be in bed. They reached the doors and entered the room looking around. It was empty but they were glad.

In that moment the Healer came around the door with the young boy and she eyed the two there.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter what do you want?"

"We saw Remus in the ground with you and we wanted to find out how the party went?"

The sandy boy looked a little confused before nodding.

"It was brilliant, I'm so tired now!"

"Yes he needs sleep, now you two leave."

"Oh just a moment we only want a quick word."

"Five minutes and then you're out!"

She helped Remus to the bed that she had prepared for him and helped him in. Sirius and James sat on a side each both leaning close. James was the one to speak.

"How long you been a werewolf then Re?"

"What! I don't know what you're talking about."

"You leave the day before every full moon and return the day after I think it's clear that you are."

Remus looked scared between the two.

"You won't tell anybody will you?"

Sirius smiled at him causing the other to fear that he would soon leave.

"Well Pete will have to know how else are we going to be able to speak about it in the dorm."

"I don't want to speak about it in the dorm."

"Oh come on Moony we won't be able to help you if we can't talk about it!"

Remus stared at Sirius shocked at the name he used to address him and even more by the helping him part.

"You mean you're not scared?"

James laughed at this.

"Of you, I can't imagine you hurting your own shadow let alone us."

"Yeah and we've been reading up on your condition Moony since Sunday and we think we may have found a solution, we'll explain when we work through a few minor details."

"Why do you keep calling me Moony, my name is Remus!"

"Well it's your nickname and if our plan works James and I can have cool nick names too!"

"You think Moony is cool?"

James laughed and answered.

"It's better than hairy, or snout which were his other names for you."

Remus looked at the two of them as Pomfrey came back to tend to his wound.

"Now it's time for you two to leave."

They turned to go when Remus called out.

"Thanks guys, you're the best not many people would accept what you have."

"Well you're still a Marauder Moony, of course we don't mind."

Then the two boys left their friend to recover from his ordeal as they headed down for some breakfast before another day filled with lessons.


	56. Chapter 26

Year 2: Chapter 26

Before anybody in Gryffindor tower realised, it was Friday night. Remus had returned to the tower on the Wednesday and by the Thursday Peter had been filled in on the news, he had taken it badly at first until he saw how upset Remus was by his reaction. The four were now looking into the solution for a way to help.

However on this night everything had been forgotten as people sat around the common room. A storm was attacking everything outside of the castle but inside everyone was snug and warm.

Sirius looked around them he was sat at a table in the corner of the room with James, Peter and Remus. Remus was working on his make up potion essay while James was trying to help Peter with the Transfiguration work.

Sirius couldn't be bothered with his history essay and watched around the room. Sitting by the fire was Andi with her head resting on Ted's shoulder. Sirius couldn't believe that they had been dating for four months and he hadn't even noticed until Ted had bought her a necklace for her fifteenth birthday back in September.

They suited each other they just fitted and after giving the elder boy a warning he had welcomed him 'to the family' laughing at the look on his face. Sitting with them though were a few other fourth years. Sirius could make out that Trinity girl with her purple hair and her friend Lauren and then Fred Young sitting between them.

He laughed as Trinity hit Fred for something he had said and allowed his eyes to move on. Kathy was sitting with a few of the fifth year girls he made out Jasmine Cartwright with her long curly hair that had been blonde up until three days ago when her boyfriend broke up with her and it was now midnight black.

Looking further he saw Frank sitting with Joseph Wild and Philip John, they were playing exploding snap and by the looks of it Frank was losing, pretty badly. Right behind them sat Alice and Ginny playing chess although it was easy to see that Alice was looking at Frank.

"Hey Alice watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry Gin, who's turn is it?"

Sirius chuckled lightly and moved his attention further on in the opposite corner to him Lily and Branwen were working on what Sirius guessed was Defence work judging on the book that Amanda was tossing back and fore in the air.

Sirius locked his eyes with Amanda's and she smiled before turning to answer Lily's question. The portrait door flew open and Christian entered the room looking a little flushed.

"QUIDDITCH MEETING NOW!"

Sirius sighed and stood up as James shook his head at Peter and pointed at a paragraph in the book.

"Just read that and I'll help if you need me to after the meeting."

Sirius and James moved over to the table by the fireplace. Christian had slumped down in a chair and instantly ran his hand through his hair. Sirius took his seat opposite the team's captain with James on his left.

Christian looked around the room, Amanda was still talking to Lily and Frank was concentrating on the cards in his hand. It was easy to see that Kathy was trying to cheer up Jasmine while Ted was trying to move Andromeda's head from his shoulder. Christian however didn't look happy.

"I SAID QUIDDITCH MEETING NOW!"

Frank dropped his cards as they exploded and looked straight at them as Amanda fell sideways from her chair. The pair quickly moved over to the table and sat one each side of James and Sirius.

Ted shook Andi who it seemed was sleeping and moved her head from his shoulder. He signalled to Fred who took his place and it didn't seem as if Andi noticed. Last to join them was Kathy who seemed the unhappiest about this meeting.

"Thomas couldn't this wait Jasmine's in a state Simon has started dating that Kim Howells and she needs her friends."

"I just found out the line up for the Slytherin team tomorrow."

All six fell silent and just looked at their captain. He looked at each person in turn and then began to speak.

"Their keeper is still Rodolphus Lestrange, he's their captain this year, but at least we know it's his last year, he's tough mind but I'm sure you three can get passed him."

Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue.

"They still have Bellatrix Black as one of their Beaters, but their second beater is a newbie his name is Crabbe."

They looked around so far it didn't seem that bad Sirius knew how Bella played knew she would aim for Kathy since she was a half blood to begin with but she'd go after them all and as for Crabb, he had no brains he shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Okay now their chasers they have two new chasers to go with Malfoy, the first is that fifth year oh you know Macnair and the second is well Rabastan Lestrange."

He looked at Amanda and James at this point.

"You better be able to out fly him –"

"Christian no worries I've been out flying him for years. Every summer we draw teams and he's always left pouting over the fact he's beaten by a bunch of girls."

"Yeah that's because you always punch him at the end of the game Mand!"

She stuck her tongue out at Sirius as Christian nodded.

"Alright their last player is new as well its another second year by the name of Nott, he's good, really good Frank you're going to have to be your best to beat him."

He looked at all those around the table.

"We have a great team, the best we've had in decades but you are all new and that means we're at the disadvantage they have four new players which means they have one more experienced player compared to us. But, we work better as a team, I've been out there tonight and they aren't looking as tight as our chasers so that's our strong point. You three will have to pull together and then Frank you keep a look out forget the rest of the game and dive for the snitch, you have to be the one to catch it. Nott's fast but he's not as natural on the broom as you are."

Christian looked around the room and his eyes landed on the clock.

"It's eight thirty now, you all have to be in bed by nine thirty. We meet in the common room at eight and we'll head down to breakfast, then down to the changing rooms for nine thirty, the game will be starting at ten thirty. I want you all to forget whatever it is you were doing and relax, you need a good nights sleep tonight."

Then Christian stood up and walked up the stairs to his room already getting ready for bed. The others sat there a moment and then Ted spoke up.

"Well I'm going to wake Andi up and send her to bed, then I think I'm calling it a night, see you in the morning everyone."

"Yeah I'm going to take Jasmine up for a girly chat before I tuck in."

Frank smiled at the other three.

"You lot nervous?"

"Yes!"

Sirius and Amanda looked at James with surprise. Sirius was the one to speak up.

"We're not nervous we've flown with Bella, Lucius, the two Lestranges and Nott before they normally have Cissa and Snape with them but we can take them, you just have to know certain things."

James and Frank looked at them

"Like what?"

"Well Lestrange is always a little to the left when blocking the rings, so if you aim for the furthest right he has to work harder to save it."

"Yeah and Bella has strength but bad aim, so if you are close by always go to the left and she'll miss you."

"Yeah and the other Lestrange he's weak when it comes to passing, he can only pass below or to his right he's got no aim in his left arm, so if you stay below him and on the right you force him to the left and its easy to take the ball."

Amanda smiled at Frank before moving onto the next person

"Nott is the easiest person to predict. I always end up playing Seeker against him and I'm no seeker but I've managed to out catch him. You see he's got a tendency to shot up in the air before diving for the snitch. You can even tell what direction he's gonna go in because he goes up at an angle."

Frank and James smiled at their two friends and Frank was the one to speak up.

"Are you two sure about this?"

"Yep, Lucius is the hardest to predict though he's a solid player, I'd say the best on the team."

Sirius nodded at Amanda's comment but smiled at the other two.

"But it doesn't matter as long as we can work the other's we don't have to worry about him"

They all nodded and then bid the other goodnight heading up to bed to rest up before the big opening game of the season.


	57. Chapter 27

Year 2: Chapter 27

Morning arrived too early for James. It was already flying pass him and before he knew it the time was ten and the team were sitting together in the changing room.

"Well the games about to start is everybody ready."

He looked around the room Christian had a set face as if he didn't want to think about what was coming up. Frank just sat staring into space while Kathy and Ted looked terrified. On the other hand though Sirius and Amanda looked very relaxed.

He remembered quickly the tips they had given and had an idea.

"Sirius tell them what you told me and Frank last night, they'll be able to use it to help us."

"What's that Potter?"

Sirius looked at his friend and nodded.

"Alright Lestrange blocks the left ring harder than the right, so aim right and he has to work harder to save it. Then Bella has bad aim if you stay close and then at the last moment dive left she'll always miss you."

He looked around smiling

"The other Lestrange has a weak passing range on the left, so force him to pass that side and you'll get the ball. Then Nott goes up before diving down so it's easy to tell when he has seen the snitch."

Christian nodded as there was a knock on the door. And the team all made their way outside.

Remus looked around him. It was so crowded in the stands and he could hardly move. Next to him was Peter he looked so excited he'd forgotten how much Peter enjoyed the game.

Just a little way off was Fred Young with Andromeda, Trinity and Lauren. They were already waving banners, which flashed player's names; he noticed that Ted's name was every other one.

Then just the other side were the four other second year girls and they were looking bored out of their minds. Remus smiled remembering the year before and how they had complained through every single game. It seemed that they were willing to show support to their friend.

Right behind him though were Joseph Wild and Philip John who were yelling for the Gryffindors. Remus loved the atmosphere of the Quidditch matches it was just something in the air, the way that they all packed together and for the length of their game forgot their differences.

From the Professor's stand the voice of Bertie Jenkins was heard. He was a seventh year Gryffindor and the commentator of all the Quidditch matches.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the first match of the season. Please Welcome the Slytherin team Black, Crabbe, Malfoy, Macnair, Lestrange, Nott and their captain Lestrange!"

From the Slytherin end cheering and clapping was heard from all the rest booing as the team in green flew onto the field and did a lap. Jenkins voice rang loud again.

"And now for the all new Gryffindor team, the best team of the school!"

"Jenkins"

"Sorry Professor. Well here's the team of the moment Black, Tonks, Potter, Dixon, White, Longbottom and the new captain Christian."

Remus cheered as loud as he could clapping his hands together from around him he could hear similar yells and he was pleased that there was more cheering than booing.

The team flew around the stadium before moving to the middle. Master Prewett instructed them on something and Remus guessed it was the rules. He watched as Christian shook hands with Lestrange and then they were in the air.

The snitch was set free and then the Bludgers were released followed by the Quaffle, which was thrown up in time to the whistle.

Remus clapped as Amanda caught the Quaffle she flew off down the centre of the pitch and as Malfoy came at her tossed the ball to James from behind her back, he flew straight and aimed at the hoops, scoring the first goal of the match.

Lestrange swore loudly as three quarters of the stadium burst into applause. He threw the ball straight to his brother who flew ahead. James quickly went to his right and started to fly close. As he dropped the ball to Macnair below Kathy flew between them and caught the Quaffle, she scored the second point.

Ted was quickly hitting the Bludgers towards Malfoy trying to keep him out of the game as he was the only one who could cause them much of a threat. However he managed to get the Quaffle and reached Sirius. He aimed for the left but threw towards the middle.

Sirius stopped the ball throwing it to Amanda who raced off down the line and scored the third goal of the game. Thirty minutes into the game the Gryffindors were up 160-20. The crowd was wild and the cheering was thunderous.

Remus was losing his voice and from around him the cheering was so loud. Peter was jumping up and down and his voice too was fading. Remus felt Fred Young lean over him.

"Look Frank's seen the snitch!"

Everyone held their breath as Frank and Nott went after the little gold ball. They were neck and neck when Christian hit the end of Nott's broom with the Bludger. The cheering started up again and then all of a sudden Frank steered up.

He was smiling and all around him the team were clapping. The voice of Bertie Jenkins was heard above everything.

"Gryffindor wins with that prefect play by Longbottom and Christian. Final score stands at 310-20. We'll have a party tonight!"

More cheering went up as the team came into land. Remus followed the other Gryffindors down to the field where the partying was already starting.


	58. Chapter 28

Year 2: Chapter 28

For the young second years the terms were flying by and before anybody noticed Christmas had come and gone. Everyone had returned home and for one young girl it was a terrible reminder of the year before.

The New Year had arrived and January had disappeared into February. Snow, which had fallen throughout the first month, began to melt. Quidditch matches were played and Gryffindor found themselves in the lead.

February left and behind it all the excitement of Valentine's Day as March showed itself to them all. The groups grew closer whilst further apart and as the boys tried to come up with ways to help Remus the girls were learning what it was like to become young adults.

It was the last day of March when Ginny came running into the dorm room with a stupid smile plastered all over her face.

"Guess what!"

She jumped onto Alice's bed and laid with her head over the edge of the side. The other's all looked at her as if she were mad. Lily was sitting on the floor with her back against Branwen's bed. Branwen was plating her long hair. Alice and Amanda were sitting on the same bed doing each other's nails.

"Well aren't you going to guess?"

Alice smiled at her friend

"Is there any point you're going to tell us anyway!"

Ginny giggled and looked around at them all.

"Alright, you know Michael Trenchwood!"

"Wait is he the third year Ravenclaw?"

"Yes Lily he is, well he just asked me out!"

Screams were heard from the room as Ginny jumped up and down on the bed. Her eyes were wide and the smile that took over her face was infectious. Lily and Branwen were quickly on the bed with the other three.

"Really. When? What did he say? What did you say?"

"Well…"

"Wait a minute."

They all looked at Amanda who was smiling.

"This calls for a snack food party. Bran shall we head to the kitchens and get some snacks first before we get ready for the story."

"But we've just had dinner!"

They all looked at Lily and Alice rolled her eyes at her friend before speaking.

"So we can have a girly night in and listen to all the gossip."

It was agreed and Branwen and Amanda headed down to the kitchens. They ran down and came to the painting on the fruit bowl. Branwen tickled the pear and the door opened. She stepped inside followed quickly by Amanda.

Instantly they were surrounded by a group of house elves waiting to serve them

"Miss Branwen Miss, what can we get for you?"

"I want a tub of multi-flavoured ice-cream with a freezing charm on so it doesn't melt, some cakes, chocolate chip cookies, marshmallows ummm…."

"Pizza and crisps and some chocolate if you have it. Oh and some butterbeers please."

The elves ran around finding the asked items and returned with them. Amanda held the large bag of crisps (A/N: Chips for you Americans) and marshmallows on top of the pizza box. Branwen smiled as she was handed the ice-cream and chocolate. Using her wand she levitated the butterbeers ahead of herself and they left for the dorm room.

Branwen ran through the common room and up the stairs but Amanda wasn't lucky enough.

"Dixon, where are you going we have a Quidditch meeting?"

"Oh, umm well I have to take the food up to the dorm room and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Get back here!"

Amanda looked lost as she saw the rest of the team sitting there, it was relief that washed over her when Alice came down the stairs.

"Mand what's taking you so long? Ginny needs the marshmallows, she really needs them she can't concentrate otherwise."

"Dixon what's going on?"

"Well you see Ginny is failing Potions and its my best subject, she's really worried so I'm tutoring her. Tell you what have the meeting without me and Sirius or James will fill me in tomorrow."

She didn't wait and ran up the stairs with Alice. Giggling was heard from the room and they closed the door behind them laughing hard.

"What's so funny?"

Alice looked at Lily and smiled wide.

"If anyone asked, you're failing Potions okay Gin."

"What?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to get out of the Quidditch meeting, I'm tutoring you!"

They all laughed as the two new comers jumped onto the bed smiling. The food and drink spread out between them all giggling.

"Well come on Gin, we need details!"

Ginny looked at Alice eyes wide and then started her story.

"Well you know how I had a detention tonight straight after dinner with Malfoy, well so did Michael. We were there cutting the tails off the rats for the seventh years…"

"Why doesn't she just buy rat-tails its so more hygienic?"

The girls all looked at Alice and laughed, she had her nose scrunched up and it was easy to tell she was serious. Branwen picked up the cream from the last party they had had and squirted it at the girl.

"My cookie!"

Her cookie was indeed covered in cream and she looked at it as if it was one of the rat-tails Ginny had mentioned. Ginny smiled at her and leaned towards her taking a bite of her cookie.

"Yum!"

"That's sick Ginny, just like the rat-tails, but why doesn't she buy rat-tails already cut off?"

Amanda took pity and answered the question.

"That's because you can use rat-tails for shrinking potions, their eyes are important in the truth potion, then their stomach is used for those with bladder problems, the livers for the growth potion and the kidney's are used in a silencing potion. So it's cheaper to buy a whole rat and cut out the bits you need."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Potions is my best subject and plus I had to help remove all the parts of the rats when I get detention with her, or if she wants that whole Quality time with Lucius and me, I swear our family are weird. But Ginny's story."

They all looked back at Ginny who smiled sheepishly at them through a mouthful of marshmallows. Once she was able to speak again she started.

"Yeah anyway we started talking and he said I was cute. I was so blushing at this point and so was he. He asked me all these questions about myself like umm my family about Bill and Charlie. About subjects and you guys, and of course the whole prank war thing."

"But we haven't done anything for months."

Ginny, Alice and Amanda all smiled at Lily.

"What did you do?"

Alice spoke up in her girly sweet voice.

"We only put dragon dung in their underwear draws, nothing big."

They laughed as they ate more food and Ginny continued with her story.

"Yeah well anyway when we left the classroom he kissed me, I mean really kissed me, not a peck on the cheek like Mand gives Sirius…"

"What I do not kiss Sirius!"

Branwen chocked on her butterbeer at the way her friend looked so surprised.

"Yeah you do, you kiss him hello in the morning, and then before you go to bed at night. You just do it when you think we aren't looking."

"Wait you knew I do that?"

"Of course, it's not as if we're blind. We don't mind honestly just because we're not friends with him and the other boys its not as if we expect you not to talk to him, after all you've known him too long to throw away the friendship over a stupid prank."

Amanda's mouth fell open as Lily said this out of all the girls she hadn't expected Lily to be the one that would say that. After all she hated the boys but she couldn't help the smile as she hugged the girls.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this after all I've been scared to tell you."

"Are you and him, you know going out?"

"Me and Sirius. No way. Never, why do people keep asking me that. Oh and before you say it, nothing's happening between me and Frank."

Branwen closed her mouth she had been about to ask that question. They laughed some more as Ginny continued the story.

"He's a good kisser girls, really it was just wow! My first kiss guys! Anyway he asked me out then and of course I said yes and now…"

As one the other four jumped off the bed and started dancing,

"Ginny and Michael

Up a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love

Then comes marriage

Then comes a baby in a golden carriage"

Ginny playfully hit the girls with a pillow and a massive pillow fight took place. It was a fun night of catching up and things seemed perfect to the girls, if only these times could last forever.


	59. Chapter 29

Year 2: Chapter 29

Quicker than was noted March had disappeared and with it the shockwave that flew around the school that somebody had gotten Ginny Dunn to go out with them. Even though the girls were young they were already known to be the one's to watch out for, the ones that would achieve things.

April brought more pranks and lunches for one Gryffindor on the Ravenclaw table. Arguments increased daily between the second years, to the point where they had to be physically separated from each other.

Thus the month ended in May. Exams were being sat and for all it was a stressful time. Sirius had found himself having to help Peter to make it through the exams while James was helping Remus to catch up on what he missed monthly.

Alice could be found at a table with Branwen and Lily questioning each other on their subjects correcting the wrong answers. As for the other two well the world was changing quickly for Ginny and Amanda. Ginny was caught up in her three month relationship while Amanda found she had to keep explaining that she wasn't with either Frank or Sirius.

The end of the exams was drawing near and the final exam for the second years was planned for the Thursday night. Their Astronomy exam. Out of them all only Alice was looking forward to this exam (well it was her best) while they others were cramming.

Amanda had been in the library all afternoon. She had finished her Potions exam that morning and was feeling confident that she had passed that exam no problems. However Astronomy was just her worse subject. She couldn't stand having to look at the stars and draw moon charts and name them all.

She looked down at her watch and noticed the time had flown passed her. It was already nearing eight and she was supposed to be in the common room by quarter past to be taken to the tower for the exam.

Gathering her things she rushed for the library door and into the corridor. It was almost completely empty of life but she somehow managed to bump into the only other person in the corridor.

She bounced off of him and landed hard on the floor. A ripping sound echoed through the corridor as her belongings fell from her bag. A mutter left the boys throat and he disappeared around the corner without a backwards glance.

Amanda sat there just looking at the boy as he left a small snarl on her face. She hated it when the older students did that, what just because they were older they didn't have any manners.

A hand flew in front of Amanda's face and she looked up as a male voice spoke.

"Do yer need any 'elp?"

She tried to stop her mouth flying open as she took his hand. She smiled up at the boy in front of her. She had seen him before knew who he was. She had after all played against him in Quidditch a few weeks earlier.

Billy Morgan a fifth year Ravenclaw was standing there. He looked as she always saw him perfect. His shirt was neatly inside his waistband, tie held straight with his robes over the top. He looked like the perfect student.

What however always caught Amanda's attention were his eyes. They were a mixture of many colours, greens, blues and browns that gave her a happy feeling to look into. His blonde hair fell just to his ears giving him the title of handsome.

"'Allo, I asked do yer need any 'elp?"

Amanda quickly shook herself she had been just staring at him. A blush ran up her neck and she smiled at the older boy.

"Oh if it isn't any trouble."

She watched as he bent over and picked up her Potions book and a small twinkle on his tie caught her eye, it was the first time she realised that he was the Ravenclaw prefect. She took her book from him and his arm brushed against hers. She could feel the muscles under his shirt that playing keeper for the Quidditch team had helped him to acquire.

Noticing that she was again staring she bent down to pick up her quill. He reached for it at the same time and their fingers touched. Amanda's face turned redder but she ignored it as she mumbled a thank you.

Once everything was collected she placed them back in her bag holding it so they wouldn't fall again. A silence enfolded them as she looked at the floor and it was his voice that broke it.

"So wot were yer doin' on the floor?"

"Oh somebody bumped into me and I hadn't gotten back up yet."

They started walking towards the stairs to head to their common rooms.

"Oh well it were nice of them ter put the mockers on and 'elp"

Amanda stared at the boy for a moment trying to work out what mockers were. She had never heard him talk as much before and his cockney accent made it hard to understand at times. But with the word help she guessed he was on about the guy not stopping.

"Nah it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, in a rush as normal."

"Why, are yer late for sumfink? Some bloke?"

"Late yes, I have my Astronomy exam tonight and I'm supposed to be in my common room its due to start at quarter past."

He fell silent for a moment before he continued

"Yer were excellent at the last Quidditch motch, right, I don't know 'ow yer managed ter get so many past us, right, I've never let so many goals in before."

"I know, we just clicked. That is Kathy, James and I and well we play well together. To tell you the truth I'm surprised we got so many past you, you're an excellent keeper, come on Hufflepuff has the best team and they only managed to get what six past you!"

"Yeah well 'ufflepuff doesn't 'ave any cute chasers"

Amanda twitched her head a little to look at the older boy.

"You think Kathy's cute. Oh can I tell her?"

They stopped as they reached the main staircase. Amanda looked at the boy she knew he would have to go up to his common room while she'd go across. He had a funny look on his face.

"Well Amanda it's been nice goin' on ter yer."

She nodded her agreement but he never saw that, his eyes were pointing firmly at the ground looking at her feet. She began to wonder if there was something wrong with her shoes and as she was about to look down he met her gaze.

"Look Amanda, right, I've seen yer 'round, yer know wiv that Ginny girl and the ffird year Trenchwood. I know yer're free years yunger than me and well that doesn't put the mockers on most of the bloody lads in the school wantin' ter go out wiv yer. I bet yer can 'ave yor pick at anytime, right, I know of at least free different lads 'oo would go out wiv any fairy of yer."

Amanda's eyes opened wide. A fifth year commenting on guys wanting to go out with her. Come off it, she was a Dixon the purest of the pure no one but a Slytherin would ever want to go out with her, and most of the guys in the school, no try from the third or second year. There were plenty of older popular girls for the fourth years up.

"Yer know I can name lads from any 'ouse and any year that would pay ter kiss one of the five of yer just once, and not many second years in 'istory could say they were able ter do that ter a lad."

Amanda was speechless, what could she say to that. She saw the twinkle that appeared in the boy's eye as he smiled at her. Slowly he leaned down so that his mouth was close to her ear and in a small whisper she heard the words.

"Yer're the one that I always wanted ter kiss"

She felt his hand slide behind her back as his lips moved to meet hers. It was a moment for them and nobody else. When they pulled apart Amanda couldn't help but smile as Billy grinned at her.

"Would there be any chance that maybe yer would consider bein' me girlchina?"

Amanda's eyes shone as a coy smile played across her lips. She leaned in taking his lips giving him the answer that she would indeed be his.


	60. Chapter 30

Year 2: Chapter 30

With a last kiss goodbye Amanda headed for her common room, she only had five minutes until the exam started and she couldn't afford to be late.

She ran through the corridors and then as she was coming to the last one somebody grabbed her. Before she could scream she felt warm breath against her ear and a voice she had known all her life

"I just saw what happened back there and I hope you have a good reason to be kissing a Mudblood."

Amanda tried to struggle but the older boy held her tight, she was unable to move with his hands holding her so firmly.

"It's none of your business what I get up to with my boyfriend thank you very much."

"BOYFRIEND! Amanda what is wrong with you, he's a Mudblood. You can't date him and even if he were pure you couldn't because you're promised already."

"I don't care if he's not a pureblood and so what if I'm promised so are you, it doesn't stop you from doing what you do!"

The boy spun Amanda around so she was facing him, she couldn't even see his face though she was held so closely to his chest. To a passer-by it would look like an embrace of passion of needing but it was nothing like that.

"You are a Dixon Amanda. This will spread and then what will happen people will look at us funny after all its not only you. There's your brother and sister, then Severus and what about me!"

"Lucius go to hell, I don't care about you or the family."

"Hell is reserved for Mudbloods and mudblood lovers, it's where you'll end up if you're not careful."

"I'd rather be in hell with people that don't judge than in heaven with the likes of you!"

She spat the words out and a moment later a fist impacted with her face. It was the first sign of Lucius' true colours and what simple beliefs can do even to close family.

Her body hit the floor and blood trickled from her nose. Her eyes were watering but she refused to let them spill over. He stepped above her leaning over looking at her.

"You will end it now Amanda won't you."

"No! I don't have to do what you say."

She coiled up in pain as his foot impacted with her stomach, pain shot throughout her body but still she refused the tears that should have spilled over.

"You will end it won't you Amanda."

She heard the voices of the second year Gryffindors leaving the common room and knew her exam was starting, she locked eyes with Lucius knowing he wouldn't let her leave until he heard what it was he wanted to hear.

She nodded her head to indicate that it would be over and watched as he smirked at her.

"You better hide those bruises people will ask questions."

A single tear left her eyes as she took her wand from her pocket and pointed it at her face.

"Oncealcay ontusioncay" (A/N: Conceal contusion)

She felt a tingling through her face and the blood disappeared along with the makings of her black eye. She heard Lucius mutter the same curse at her stomach as he moved into the shadows.

"Miss Dixon is that you?"

Amanda looked up at her head of house and prayed the tears in her voice wouldn't show.

"Yes Professor McGonagall"

"Well what are you doing on the floor, you have an exam to sit."

"Sorry Professor, my bag just broke I was picking my things up."

"Very well, join the others."

Amanda watched her walk off and the girls indicated for her to follow, her eyes met Lucius' before she turned and went to take her exam.


	61. Chapter 31

Year 2: Chapter 31

Sirius looked around the library it was empty and he wasn't surprised all exams had finished the day before, well except for the NEWT's and the OWL's which were finishing on that day.

He opened another book to try and find something that could help Remus the following night. He hated not being able to do more for his friend and with the full moon on the Sunday Remus was already feeling the effects.

They had already decided that his excuse this month would be that somebody had broken into his parent's house and his mother was panicking and wanted to see him. But it wasn't as if anybody would really ask, except for maybe Amanda.

Sirius flipped through the book as the laughing from outside caught his attention. He wished he could be there but no he was stuck inside. It wasn't too bad James and Peter had it worse having to try and keep Remus calm.

Another twenty minutes went by and he heard the door to the library open. A book landed on the desk right in front of him and looking up he saw Amanda try to sit down. She looked stiff as if it hurt to move but she had a determined look on her face.

"Sirius can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait Mand I'm busy."

"No. It's really important Si, I need some advice and…"

"Go speak to the girls Mand, I'm doing something important."

"What? Reading a book, really important Si."

"I'm helping Remus, I've got more important things to do than listen to you moan."

"Moan! Oh well thanks Sirius, I thought you were my friend but let me guess Remus comes first right."

"Yes! His problem is more important than anything you could say Mand."

Her hand connected with his face hard and he looked up at her, she looked shocked but hurt more than anything. He however was annoyed if he had been thinking he would have noticed the look on her face was telling him she was in trouble but he didn't care.

"That's it Amanda stay away from me! I don't want to speak to you."

She didn't answer him as she turned and left the room, leaving him to get back to his book. He didn't let what had just happen affect him and he went back to looking. He soon found something that interested him.

Closing the book he left the library and ran back to the tower. He found the common room empty and headed up the stairs to the boys dorm room. Opening the door he saw his three friends sitting on James' bed playing Exploding snap.

"I think I've found something!"

The three turned dropping their cards. James was on his feet next to him as Remus stood beside the bed leaving Peter as the only one sitting. Remus looked white as he asked the question.

"What is it?"

"Werewolves can't harm animals!"

The three looked confused and Peter looked at Sirius as if he were mad.

"But we're not animals."

"But we can be!"

James smiled at Sirius and nodded his head. Sirius had thought James would catch on quick and so did Remus.

"You can't be serious Sirius that's dangerous, I won't let you do that for me."

"Do what?"

Sirius ignored Peter and looked straight at Remus.

"We can help you, it'll take us a few years to get it right, but you can't stop us. If you don't want a part in it fine but I'm doing it anyway."

"But…"

"Remus, Sirius is right, we can help. We can be there with you and if you don't want to be involved we won't make you be until we've completed it and then there'll be no stopping us."

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius sighed and looked at Peter

"We're going to become animals!"

"How?"

James answered this time seeing that Sirius was becoming annoyed.

"Animagi. We'll become Animagi like McGonagall only it'll have to be illegal."

Remus' eyes popped in his head.

"I'm not letting you!"

Sirius laughed at this.

"Oh and how are you going to stop us, take away our wands and all the Transfiguration books in the library."

"I don't know!"

Sirius saw how much it was hurting him to think his friends were going to do this for him.

"Listen Remus, we won't do it yet. It'll take us a good few months to find books on it as it is. Let us look it up and then once we know everything about it, we'll decide."

So it was decided upon and the four boys sat back on the bed and enjoyed an afternoon away from everybody and away from the worries of werewolves.


	62. Chapter 32

Year 2: Chapter 32

"Amanda do you want to come outside with us?"

"Umm… Thanks Lily but I need to speak to Sirius about something, I'll find you later okay."

As the other girls left to go outside Amanda looked around her room. Her chest was killing her and she removed the concealment charm and looked at the damage her cousin had caused. Her right eye was large and swollen and her nose still looked very red.

Her stomach though was black, he had hit her with a lot of force and the bruise had spread up to her chest. She wanted to cry she couldn't believe that he had done this to her. She however quickly repeated the spell hiding the damage from view and headed out.

Peter was down in the common room collecting something. As he was about to go back to the dorms she called to him

"Is Sirius up there?"

"No he's in the library."

She nodded and left out the door. She made her way quickly down to the library and opened the door.

He was easy to spot he was the only other person in the library. He was sat at a large table with books surrounding him. He hadn't looked up and she moved straight to him, one of the books lay on the floor and she picked it up carefully.

Pain shot through her stomach and she cringed. Dropping the book onto the desk he looked up. She tried to sit and more pain shot through her. She forced her body to sit trying to hide the pain from showing on her face.

"Sirius can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait Mand I'm busy."

"No. It's really important Si, I need some advice and…"

"Go speak to the girls Mand, I'm doing something important."

"What? Reading a book, really important Si."

"I'm helping Remus, I've got more important thing to do than listen to you moan."

"Moan! Oh well thanks Sirius, I thought you were my friend but let me guess Remus comes first right."

"Yes! His problem is more important than anything you could say Mand."

Amanda felt tears in her eyes as she caught her breath bidding them to stay hidden. He was her best friend, she considered him above Ginny she had known him forever and would trust him with secrets she couldn't even tell the girls.

Without thinking she moved her hand back and then with all her strength pushed it across his face. Her hand stung as she moved it back to her side. She was hurt and shocked with her own actions.

She could tell that he was annoyed with her but she was hurt, she needed him more now than ever before and he was refusing her, telling her his other friends were more important than her.

"That's it Amanda stay away from me! I don't want to speak to you."

She turned and left her eyes were sore and the tears ran away with her, she ignored it and ran up to the Gryffindor Tower. She went into her room and slumped onto her bed. Her tears fell harder and she cried hard into her pillow, her eyes puffy but she couldn't stop.

She heard the door open and heard footfalls come near her, she still didn't look up as her tears still fell.

"Mand! What's wrong?"

She looked up and heard Lily take a breath she had wide eyes and they were filling with tears.

"Mand your eye, what happened?"

She lifted her hand to her eye and with horror noted the spell had worn off. She sat back on her bed and looked up at Lily.

"I'm so confused Lily, I just. I don't know what to do!"

Lily sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder drawing her to herself.

"Tell me what's happened Mand."

"Billy Morgan asked me out yesterday."

"Really, he's a fifth year isn't he?"

"Yeah and well he's my boyfriend now, and that's half the problem."

"He did this!"

"No, of course not."

"Well who?"

"Lucius! Billy's a muggleborn, he's not good enough for me, or at least that's what my kind think. Lucius told me I had to call it all off, and he beat me up. That's why I was on the floor last night."

"But how did you hide that eye from us?"

Amanda picked up her wand and pointed it at her face.

"Oncealcay ontusioncay"

The tingle moved over her face and then she heard Lily's intake of breath.

"Where'd you learn that?"

Amanda didn't know how to tell Lily this. So much of her past was unknown how could she explain that she was from a family that didn't believe in love. A family that only had children to produce a son. It wasn't right.

She knew Lily was loved. She had seen that first hand last year how could she tell her this. It would be hard. Her family never told others of their problems and even though she wasn't like them in all aspects she had developed their stubbornness, their pride, their anger. How else could she explain herself?

Finally she met Lily's eyes, saw her worry and realised that she was loved. Her friends cared about her, her real friends. The way she had once thought Sirius had loved her, but that wasn't right she shouldn't but then she had to.

"You have to know the concealment charm in my family. It's normal to be beaten I've being using this spell since I was three, if you don't follow the rules, do something wrong you get beaten."

Lily looked more shocked as she pulled her friend close to her. Amanda winced and Lily looked at her. Amanda knew what Lily wanted to know so she lifted her shirt to show her stomach. Lily began to cry more seeing the bruising.

"That's why you were crying!"

"No. I'm use to this, it was Sirius. The way he told me to leave, that he didn't want to hear my troubles because Remus is more important. I thought he was my friend. I did, but he's not. He doesn't care. I need him he knows my family's ways he knows why this is wrong, but he didn't want to see me."

Amanda burst into tears again and wrapped her arms around Lily's neck. She felt her friend pat her back and she felt relieved, she needed somebody to talk to and Lily had listened. Lily was there for her.

"Thanks Lily."

"What for?"

"Just for listening."

A new relationship was now being formed between the girls, this was something new and a bound was formed between them and they knew that they would forever be friends.


	63. Chapter 33

Year 2: Chapter 33

The month ended and June showed its face, it was the last month of the school year and for the second years it couldn't come sooner. Amanda and Billy had been secretly dating for near two weeks when it came to a sudden end.

The reason was easy to tell the age difference had shown its head and Amanda had stood up for herself thus ending any chance of a continued relationship. But while hers had ended Ginny's was blossoming, it was easy to tell she was very happy.

The atmosphere in the girls dorm had reached an awkward stage and no one knew why well except for Lily and Amanda with their shared secret. It was putting strain on the other's relationship because Lily was now watching Amanda like a hawk while the others didn't understand.

Most shocking of all though was the drastic extreme that Amanda had gone to to keep away from Sirius. It was something that she hadn't even done at the beginning of the year when she had sought him out to attack.

It was common now for her to leave a room every time that he entered. It was driving the girls batty they could be in the middle of a conversation and she'd just up and leave.

It was finally the last day of the school year and everyone was excited to be leaving. The results had been posted and once again Lily had topped the year. To the girls annoyance though James had again come a close second with Sirius third.

This annoyed Amanda as she had been in third place the year prior and had now dropped one place behind Sirius. Ginny's name was right below her own followed by Remus and then Branwen. Alice had fallen down to tenth while Peter was down to thirty.

Amanda noticed however that Severus had improved his results coming in eighth straight behind Branwen. The girls sat in the common room together on the sofas chatting and just relaxing before being separated for the summer.

"Girls you've all got to come and stay with me this summer, it's my parents thirtieth wedding anniversary and Molly is organising a surprise party for them."

Branwen smiled at Ginny.

"Send me an owl with the date and Lily and I will be there. Tad sent a note saying that she's staying with me again this summer."

"We're coming back to Wales. Oh Mae'n hapus"

All the girls looked at Lily wide eyed and she smiled at them.

"I said it right didn't I?"

"Oes! Da iawn!"

Alice looked at the two girls.

"What did you just say?"

Branwen laughed and looked at them.

"Lily said Mae'n hapus. That means I'm happy. Oes is yes and Da iawn is well loosely translated it means well done."

The girls all smiled.

"Branwen you'll have to teach me some Welsh."

"Alright Ginny, I'll help you when we come to stay."

Ginny looked at the other two girls.

"Alice, Mand are you going to come as well."

"I will no problems, I'll just have to ask my dad but he'll let me."

Ginny smiled at Alice and turned to look at Amanda

"I don't think I can come, you know with my dad and all."

"I hate him!"

They all turned to look at Lily who blushed red and Amanda laughed. At that moment somebody tapped Amanda on the shoulder. She turned and met eyes with Sirius.

"Mand can we talk."

"I'm busy, go talk to the boys."

"But I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to listen to you moan, go find the boys."

"But –"

"But nothing Sirius. I don't want to speak to you. Leave me alone!"

She saw the hurt in his eyes but he still didn't move he just looked at her.

"Why are you being like this Mand?"

"Like What Sirius? Like you! Hurts don't it when your friend tells you to go find someone else. Well I did I found Lily, showed her the bruises that Lucius gave me. Told her the story since you didn't want to hear. And you think I'll sit and listen to you."

She was on her feet heading out of the room when she heard him

"What bruises?"

Amanda gasped as she looked at him, she hadn't meant to say that. Oh well she couldn't take it back now.

"The one's I got when Lucius beat me up. That was why I came to talk to you, I wanted to ask you about the reason behind it, ask you if you agreed with Lucius' take. But it doesn't matter anymore. Just stay away from me; I don't want to speak to you again. Ever!"

Sirius watched her go and turned to Lily. All the girls were looking at her and it must have been news to the rest of them as well.

"Lily, I know you hate me and I don't blame you, but I care about Amanda, more than I probably should. How bad was she?"

"You mean is she. Her eye was bad, really bad but that's healed her stomach is still black though. He kicked her hard. She's using a concealment charm on herself to stop people seeing. But you know what Sirius. She's more emotionally hurt because of you. You say you care about her but you let her suffer."

"I was trying to help Remus, he needed my help, I thought he needed it more."

"You were wrong. Maybe Remus did need your help, but Amanda needed you more, and you know why. Because apparently you understand her family and their ways. Did you know that this isn't the first time she's used the concealment charm Sirius?"

"Of course I did. I'm the one who taught her it! Don't you try to teach me about her family life okay Lily because no Mudblood like you will understand it."

He clamped his hand to his mouth he'd said that word, the word that Andromeda had explained the meaning of to him, how it wasn't the common way to refer to somebody of muggle heritage how it was offensive and he'd just used it.

The tears in her eyes gave away how much that had hurt her and she was gone after Amanda up the girls stairs in seconds, followed by the others. Sirius just sat on the floor shaking with anger, he'd really messed up this time.


	64. Chapter 34

Year 2: Chapter 34

"Are you going to eat that?"

Peter took the pastry from the floor and waved it in front of Sirius' face. He didn't say anything just continued to stare. Peter was beginning to worry. James had gone to prank the Slytherins taking Remus with him and yet Sirius hadn't even moved in twenty minutes.

Peter bit into the treat as the compartment door flew open. The two other Marauders entered in fits of laughter.

"I can't believe you got him to believe he had a rabbit on his head Moony, that was brilliant!"

James sat next to Peter and reached onto the floor pulling up a Chocolate Frog. Remus looked at Sirius studying the look on his face.

"Hey Pete what's up with Sirius?"

"Don't know I think he's broken."

Remus waved his hand in front of Sirius' face and he heard a low mumble.

"Mudblood. I had to call her mudblood."

"Who'd you call that Si?"

Remus watched as the boy blinked and looked around him.

"I've messed up, big time guys. I can't believe I ignored her and let her get beaten up and now she won't talk to me. And then there's … well she wasn't talking to me before but I had to call her that … Merlin I'm so stupid. I've got to find her."

Remus looked at James and Peter and shrugged as Sirius left the room.

"Did either of you understand that?"

Peter shook his head while James just picked up another Frog.

"Well at least he's stopped banging his head against walls."

The boys sat there trying to work things out when Sirius walked back in. He sat down and brought his head hard against the wall bringing it forward and letting it hit again. James leaned forward and pulled his friend's head towards him.

"Stop it already, you'll do yourself more damage. Although I don't know how much more damage you could do."

"Oh shut up James."

They sat there in silence for a while and then Peter looked up from his lap.

"So what did Amanda tell you then?"

This caused all three to look at him and Sirius laughed.

"She never wants to see me again, and if I go near her or Lily she'll do to me what Lucius did to her."

"What he do?"

Sirius frowned at his friend. It was weird that Peter hadn't worked it out, but then he wasn't the fastest person around.

"He did what families of our standard love to do, bully the younger ones into their way of thinking and not stop until you're black and blue."

"He beat her up, lets get him!"

Sirius grabbed James' arm and pulled him down. Peter and he were sharing a look, which meant that they understood this was the normal run of things and Remus just looked down at his feet.

They kept off that subject for the remainder of the ride and then said goodbye to each other on the platform.

They went through the barrier one at a time and Sirius was the last one through. He looked around the muggle platform and saw Lily standing with Branwen next to two men that Sirius knew to be Lily's father and Tad.

A bit over from them stood Ginny and next to her was Remus, they looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there as their families stood talking. Sirius moved along and watched as Andi left with her family and Peter seemed to be following quickly behind.

He saw his mother and made his way towards her when Alice bumped into him. She glared at him as she continued walking with James following right behind. Things seemed to have changed so much from the year before and Sirius wondered if things would ever go back to normal.

As he stood next to his mother he saw that Amanda was there. She looked stonily at him as if daring him to speak to her.

"Mother I'm ready can we go home now."

"We're not going home. We're having it decorated we're staying with Alistair and Aquilina this summer."

He felt his face drop and saw the same reaction in Amanda. They said nothing as they left and he couldn't help think that this would be the worse summer of his life, he was right but for all the wrong reasons.


End file.
